Ensemble nous adoucirons nos peines
by Lividreams
Summary: Charlotte et sa grande sœur Carlie pensaient ne plus pouvoir croire au bonheur, et pourtant ... la rencontre avec un certain chocolatier pourrait bien bouleverser leur vie ... le temps d'une visite ? ou pour toujours ?
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs, salutations, bienvenue dans ma fanfiction, je vous serre chaleureusement la main. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Elle est composée de 28 chapitres déjà achevés, donc je publierai un chapitre par jour pendant 28 jours : pas de retard, d'absence ou d'histoire non-achevée ! Cette fanfiction se veut légère (bien qu'avec quelques événements moins plaisants bien sûr), et surtout une belle histoire d'amour, comme je les aime ! Alors enjoy, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Carlie Bucket sourit en sentant sa petite sœur Charlotte se glisser sous sa couverture, pour venir se blottir contre elle. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, elle l'encercla de ses bras, et embrassa son front. Cette situation était de plus en plus récurrente, cela leur permettait de se tenir chaud, et de se rassurer l'une et l'autre. Maintenant que leurs parents et grand-parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, elles étaient toutes les deux … seulement toutes les deux, à continuer d'avancer, et à essayer de vivre dignement. A 24 ans, Carlie travaillait depuis presque 10 ans maintenant dans une confiserie sur Cherry Street, pour rapporter de l'argent à la maison. Au moins elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ça : elle adorait son travail : les bonbons, le chocolat, leur goût, l'odeur comme leurs couleurs toujours plus variés, la confiserie c'était sa passion ! Depuis sa construction, elle s'endormait tous les jours en regardant la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka, et ce soir n'était pas différent. La neige qui tombait depuis quelques jours la rendait encore plus mystérieuse. Quels secrets renfermait-elle ? Ce lieu était-il aussi magique qu'elle l'imaginait, et que le décrivait grand-père Joe ? Elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais, mais au moins, elle remplissait ses nuits de doux rêves.

La petite qui gigotait à ses côtés lui signala qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

« Tu veux que je te raconte le jour de l'ouverture de la fabrique de chocolat ? », Charlotte répondit par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

« Il y a quinze ans de cela, alors que j'avais ton âge, Willy Wonka continuait d'impressionner le monde entier, en faisant sortir de terre la plus grosse chocolaterie au monde. Elle était cinquante fois plus grosse que les autres ! Grand-père Joe était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il allait y travailler. Le jour de l'inauguration, toute la famille s'y est rendue. Des journalistes du monde entier s'y étaient pressés. Papa m'avait prise sur ses épaules pour que je puisse apercevoir Willy Wonka. Il était là, devant les grilles, habillé d'un manteau rouge, il portait un haut de forme et de grosses lunettes rondes. Il a coupé le ruban rouge qui était tiré devant les portes, avant de s'avancer dans la cour de l'usine. Il s'est retourné, puis a attendu les acclamations de toute la foule. Bien sûr il les a reçues. Grand-père Joe était si heureux qu'il a embrassé grand-mère Joséphine devant tout le monde. Moi, j'applaudissais aussi fort que je le pouvais, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me remarque dans la foule. Et ça a été le cas ! Il a levé le regard, et m'a fait signe de la main. Le grand Willy Wonka m'avait remarquée ! J'étais heureuse de me dire que j'avais partagé ce moment important de sa vie. Il était et est toujours mon idole, mon modèle de réussite. Même s'il ne sort plus de sa chocolaterie, je suis sûre que c'est un homme généreux et brillant. »

Alors qu'elle allait continuer son récit, Carlie s'aperçut que sa petite sœur s'était endormie. Elles étaient semblables dans bien des sens : les contes ne les avaient jamais vraiment intéressées, c'était les histoires de leurs grands-parents qui les endormaient autrefois. Aujourd'hui, Carlie essayait tant bien que mal de continuer à lui raconter ces quelques événements qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, mais qui maintenaient leur mémoire. C'était un peu comme s'ils vivaient encore à travers ces récits.

Cette nuit-là, Carlie fit un rêve étrange. _Elle se voyait elle-même, quand elle avait environ 9 ans. Elle était dans la boutique de Willy Wonka sur Cherry street, et comme à son habitude, venait y rejoindre son grand-père après l'école. Jusque-là, ce rêve n'avait rien d'étrange : il s'agissait du rituel qu'elle avait eu pendant plusieurs années, ce n'était donc qu'un souvenir qu'elle revivait. C'est la suite qui était étrange : au lieu d'attendre dans la boutique, elle se rendit directement dans la zone réservée aux employés, et se dirigea vers un coin dans lequel un homme portant un haut de forme travaillait. Ce dernier leva le nez de ses confiseries pour voir Carlie trottiner vers lui. Il se leva derechef, attrapa ce qui semblait être une tablette de chocolat ouverte, et contourna son bureau pour aller à sa rencontre._

 _« Eh bien, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus ! » lui dit-il en souriant._

 _« Je sais, grand-père n'est pas toujours facile à duper ! Il a toujours peur que je te dérange ! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux rieurs._

 _« Bon, ce n'est rien. Tiens, goûte-moi ça, j'ai suivi ta dernière idée. » en disant cela, Willy s'accroupit et approcha un carré de chocolat de la bouche de la petite. En croquant le morceau, elle ferma les yeux, et laissa son sens du goût prendre le dessus sur le reste._

 _« Cette fois c'est parfait » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans la main de Willy en signe de victoire._

 _« Et c'est grâce à toi ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que la tablette porterait ton nom … »_


	2. Chapter 2

Ce rêve à la fois étrange et agréable fut interrompu lorsque Carlie se sentit secouée. Et pour cause, elle avait encore oublié de se réveiller, et c'est Charlotte qui tentait de la tirer de son sommeil profond.

Comme toujours, les deux sœurs partirent main dans la main. Sur le chemin de l'école elles ne prêtèrent pas attention aux rassemblements dans la rue, étant déjà en retard. Une fois que Charlotte fut déposée, Carlie se dirigea vers son travail. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, le magasin n'était pas encore ouvert aux clients, mais une masse importante de personnes se pressait déjà devant les portes. C'est étonnée qu'elle entra afin de se préparer à servir tout ce monde. A peine à l'intérieur, son patron arriva comme une furie vers elle, le visage rougit par l'effort et l'essoufflement.

« Carlie j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, les gens vont être complètement fous dès que les portes seront ouvertes ! », tout en disant cela, le petit grand-père, et gérant de la boutique s'agitait sur place, brassant du vent comme si cela pouvait l'aider.

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? », demanda Carlie interloquée.

« Tu n'as pas vu le message de Willy Wonka ? Il est partout en ville ! »

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? », demanda Carlie en repensant aux nombreux attroupements qu'elle avait vu sur le chemin ce matin.

Son patron lui tendit alors une feuille de papier imprimée.

« Lis ça et dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre ! Il faut vite qu'on vide le magasin des autres confiseries pour ne mettre que des tablettes de chocolat Wonka ! »

Très alarmée par l'état d'excitation et d'empressement de son patron, qui d'habitude était plutôt calme, Carlie commença à lire la feuille qu'il venait de lui donner.

« _Chers citoyens du monde, Moi Willy Wonka, ait décidé de permettre à cinq enfants de visiter ma chocolaterie cette année. En outre, l'un de ces enfants recevra un cadeau spécial qui dépassera tout ce que vous pourriez imaginer. Cinq tickets d'or ont été cachés dans le papier d'emballage ordinaire de cinq tablettes ordinaires de chocolat. Ces tablettes peuvent se trouver dans n'importe quel magasin, de n'importe quelle rue, de n'importe quelle ville, de n'importe quel pays du monde._

 _Bonne chance et bon courage à tous_

 _Willy Wonka »_

Carlie n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Visiter la chocolaterie ! Si ce n'était pas son rêve le plus fou, elle n'en voyait pas d'autre, et il en était de même pour sa sœur. La tête commençait à lui tourner lorsqu'une bien triste révélation s'imposa à elle : cinq tickets d'or pour le monde entier. Seulement cinq. Même si elle n'aimait pas ce mot, la probabilité d'en trouver un était … impossible. Surtout pour Charlotte et elle, qui pouvaient à peine s'offrir le luxe d'une tablette Wonka pour leur anniversaire. Charlotte allait bien avoir 10 ans dans quatre jours, le 1er février, mais est-ce que cela valait la peine de lui offrir de l'espoir certainement en vain ? Elle avait sûrement suffisamment souffert depuis deux ans pour en plus devoir affronter une telle déception.

« Carlie dépêche-toi ! On ouvre dans 10 minutes et rien n'est encore prêt ! »

Le devoir l'appelait, c'est donc avec empressement qu'elle alla tout mettre en place, et se lança dans une course contre la montre. Malgré une journée plus intense que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en 10 ans d'expérience, Carlie ne cessa de penser à ces fameux tickets d'or, à chaque instant, à chaque client qu'elle servait. L'opportunité de faire plaisir à sa sœur, et de réaliser son rêve étaient là, mais perdus parmi des millions de tablettes de chocolat. Un ticket d'or était une promesse d'échapper à son destin au moins le temps d'une journée. Mais prendrait-elle le risque ? Son cœur était partagé. Aussi mince soit la possibilité d'en obtenir un, elle devait peut-être la saisir … Depuis qu'une grippe vigoureuse avait emporté un à un chacun des membres de sa famille il y a de cela deux hivers, les occasions d'être heureuses étaient minces dans la petite maison où les deux dernières Bucket tentaient de continuer à vivre tout en gardant la tête haute. Une telle distraction serait la bienvenue pour Charlotte, elle qui avait vu tous les membres de sa famille décéder alors qu'elle avait à peine 8 ans.

Comme à son habitude, Charlotte l'attendait devant le magasin, après être sortie de l'école. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés et ondulés lui permirent de la reconnaître facilement parmi la masse d'écoliers venus tenter leur chance. Dix minutes plus tard, son service était terminé, c'est donc avec empressement que Carlie alla déposer son tablier, et rejoignit Charlotte. Evidemment, elle aussi avait entendu parler de ces cinq tickets d'or. Bien sûr l'envie se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait d'autres enfants marcher avec une, voire plusieurs tablettes à la main. Carlie passa un bras protecteur au-dessus des épaules de sa petite sœur, et c'est ainsi qu'elles rentrèrent chez elles, essayant d'éviter de trop envier les passants. Si leurs parents leurs avaient appris une chose importante, c'était de ne jamais envier quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se cache sous les apparences.

Le soir, les deux filles s'installèrent autour du lit vide de la seule pièce de leur petite maison pour manger leur soupe. Elles n'avaient jamais envisagé une seule fois de rompre le rituel qu'avait leur famille, comme s'ils pouvaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre. La télévision allumée, l'annonce du premier ticket d'or découvert monopolisait toute l'attention. Il s'agissait d'un certain Augustus Gloop, en Allemagne. Le garçon en question était roux, avec des yeux bleus, du chocolat partout autour de la bouche, et surtout … il était énorme. Bien que Carlie était assez tolérante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégoutée par le physique de cet enfant. Une chose ne pouvait être niée : il avait de qui tenir. Sa mère se trouvait à ses côtés, et était tout aussi bien portante. En arrière-plan, un homme au physique semblable manipulait de la viande, tout en gardant un œil sur son fils et sa femme qui répondaient aux questions des journalistes.

« Je mange la tablette Wonka, et je sens quelque chose, qui n'est pas du chocolat, ou de la noix de coco, ou de la noix, ou du beurre de cacahuète, ou du nougat, ou des pralines, ou du caramel, ou des sprinkles, alors je regarde et … j'ai trouvé le ticket d'or ! », et effectivement, tout en parlant, le garçon arborait fièrement son ticket, auquel il manquait un coin.

« Augustus, comment as-tu fêté ça ? » demanda un des nombreux journalistes.

« J'en mange plus encore … », en disant cela, Augustus attrapa une tablette Wonka qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jean, et déchira le papier rapidement pour en croquer un énorme bout qui ne rentra pas du premier coup dans sa bouche … écœurant …

Carlie était révoltée de voir avec quelle normalité il semblait décortiquer et manger sa tablette, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Il était plus que probable que ce garçon mange plus de tablettes en une journée que Charlotte et elles dans toute leurs deux vies cumulées. Pour elles deux, les confiseries Wonka étaient un trésor qu'il fallait savourer.

« Nous étions sûrs qu'Augustus trouverait le ticket d'or. Avec toutes les tablettes de chocolat qu'il mange par jour, il était pratiquement impossible qu'il n'en trouve pas un. », c'était au tour de madame Gloop de s'adresser aux journalistes, puisque son fils était trop occupé pour le faire.

Après cela, la mère attrapa le poignet d'Augustus afin qu'il pose pour les journalistes avec le ticket devant lui, et elle juste derrière. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas la déranger de savoir que l'image de son fils allait être diffusée dans le monde entier alors qu'il était tout barbouillé de chocolat …

Carlie tourna la tête pour observer sa petite sœur. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la télévision, mais semblait être perdue loin dans ses pensées. Elle était certaine qu'elle luttait pour ne pas envier cet enfant, qui avait plus de chance qu'elle dans la vie. Carlie ne supportait pas de voir son visage si malheureux.

« Tu te souviens des histoires que nous racontait grand-père Joe sur Willy Wonka ? »

La petite répondit d'un signe positif de la tête.

« Willy Wonka a commencé au bas de l'échelle, il n'était connu de personne, et aujourd'hui il est le plus grand chocolatier au monde. Il est la preuve que tout est possible tant qu'on y croit. La chance tournera, je te le promets. Nous ne vivrons pas ainsi toute notre vie, et un jour nous aussi nous aurons la chance d'être heureuse. Mais n'oublie jamais ce que maman disait : « Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sourient qu'ils sont heureux. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ce que l'on ressent à l'intérieur » ».

Certes c'était facile de dire une telle chose, mais la réalité était bien plus dure que cela. Tous les jours la vie souriait à d'autres qu'elles.

« Nous avons eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante. Et nous avons la chance d'être encore là toutes les deux. »

Mais nous avons perdu tous les êtres chers que nous avions. Carlie n'arrivait même plus à se convaincre elle-même, alors comment convaincre sa sœur ? La vie avait été trop dure, et les blessures trop profondes pour être guérie avec ces quelques paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard, les gens furent encore plus nombreux et excités que d'habitude. Le fait qu'un des tickets ait été trouvé les rendait plus réels, et pour eux le rêve devait paraitre encore plus accessible.

Le soir, devant leur télé, les sœurs Bucket firent la connaissance d'une jeune anglaise : Veruca Salt.

« Veruca, tu peux m'épeler ton prénom s'il te plaît ? » demanda un journaliste perdu dans la masse.

« A. Veruca Salt. », répondit la petite fille.

Au moins une trentaine de journalistes semblaient s'être pressés dans le magnifique manoir dans lequel vivait la famille Salt. Les parents se tenaient tous deux fièrement devant une petite fille aux beaux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bouclés : la famille aristocrate par excellence.

Le père prit la parole, comme s'il avait appris sa tirade par cœur, le dos droit et le nez relevé, comme s'il snobait l'assemblée.

« Dès que ma petite Veruca m'a dit qu'il lui fallait absolument un de ces tickets d'or, je me suis mis à acheter toutes les tablettes Wonka que j'ai pu trouver. Des milliers de tablettes. Des centaines de milliers. Je suis dans la cacahuète voyez-vous, alors j'ai dit à mes ouvrières : « Bonjours mesdames, désormais au lieu de décortiquer des cacahuètes, vous décortiquerez le papier qui enveloppe ces tablettes de chocolat ». Trois jours ont passé, et toujours rien, c'était affreux. Ma petite Veruca était chaque jour un peu plus contrariée. « Où est mon ticket d'or ? Je veux mon ticket d'or ! » me répétait-elle inlassablement. Vous savez messieurs, je ne supportais plus de voir ma petite fille si malheureuse. J'ai juré de poursuivre les recherches jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Et finalement, je lui ai trouvé un ticket. Maintenant ma petite Veruca est tout sourire, et le bonheur est revenu dans notre maison. »

Les journalistes montraient un père apparemment fier de céder aux caprices de sa fille, et une Veruca qui minaudait devant les appareils photos, fière d'elle. Visiblement ces gens ne savaient pas ce qu'était un foyer malheureux, contrairement à ce que monsieur Salt assurait.

C'en fut trop pour la petite Charlotte, qui se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans les rues glacées de la ville. Carlie se leva à sa suite, et après avoir claqué la porte de leur petite maison bancale, commença à lui courir après.

« Charlotte attend ! Charlotte ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle n'était que quelques mètres plus loin, mais rien n'y faisait, la petite courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle essayait de s'éloigner de sa vie, de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et de son malheur. Après encore quelques minutes, Charlotte s'effondra au sol, n'étant pas habituée à tant d'efforts physiques, et continua de pleurer silencieusement. Carlie se rendit compte qu'elles étaient devant les grilles de la chocolaterie, l'endroit où elles aimaient s'arrêter pour s'imprégner de la délicieuse odeur qui émanait des cheminées. Et aussi ironique que cela puisse paraitre, sa sœur s'était arrêtée devant la cause même de son malheur. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapée, Carlie s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur, la fit s'asseoir, et la serra dans ses bras du plus fort qu'elle le put.

« Je suis désolée mon cœur, la vie est injuste … »

Les deux filles restèrent un long moment comme cela, elles finirent même par s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur les grilles, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Cette petite fille ne mérite pas ce ticket d'or, malheureusement, dans notre monde, nous pouvons presque tout acheter lorsqu'on a de l'argent … mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'aura jamais … »

Pour lui dire cela, Carlie s'était tournée vers Charlotte, et avait pris son visage entre ses mains

« C'est l'amour sincère et désintéressé … ces personnes ne voient que par l'argent, et ils pensent pouvoir acheter l'amour de leurs enfants, mais le jour où ils n'en auront plus, ils n'auront plus rien … alors que moi je serai toujours là pour toi, et quelles que soient les épreuves qu'on traversera, je serai toujours là … quoi qu'il arrive … tu ne seras jamais seule … tu mérites tellement mieux que cela … tu es si douce et gentille … un jour le vent tournera, et tu auras la vie que tu mérites … je te le promets … »

Durant tout son discours, Charlotte avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, encore une fois … elle se sentait si injuste … sa sœur chérie se sentait obligée de lui expliquer tout cela, mais bien sûr elle le savait déjà. Elle se sentait aussi très ridicule … pleurer pour une simple histoire de visite de chocolaterie … c'était trop enfantin de sa part … elle était grande maintenant, et ne devait plus penser de la sorte … la vie ne lui avait pas laisser le choix de rester une enfant … elle devait devenir adulte.

Les filles restèrent encore un moment ainsi, dos à la chocolaterie, et seules. Le froid finit par avoir raison d'elles, alors sans même s'être concertées, elles se levèrent, et rentrèrent chez elle main dans la main, silencieuses, pensives, et attristées. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que durant tout le temps où elles étaient restées assises au pied des grilles de la chocolaterie, une ombre les avait observées. Depuis une des petites fenêtres de l'usine, un homme portant un grand chapeau était resté là, se demandant pourquoi deux si jeunes femmes s'étaient assises dans la neige si longtemps, enlacées, comme si elles avaient été seules au monde … Au moment où elles se levèrent, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune adulte et d'une enfant. Il n'y avait rien à savoir d'autre, alors lorsqu'elles eurent disparu de son champ de vision, il s'en alla également, essayant d'imaginer ce qui les avait poussées à avoir un comportement si étrange …

Cette nuit-là, Carlie du la passer à consoler sa sœur, à veiller sur ses cauchemars, et lui promettre que la chance tournerait un jour. C'est du moins ce qu'elle espérait.

Le lendemain, la journée fut similaire à celle de la veille. Charlotte était allée à l'école les yeux gonflés, mais elle était néanmoins plus sûre d'elle, et « l'incident » d'hier était clos. De la même manière que les deux autres jours, Carlie et Charlotte apprirent que le troisième ticket avait été trouvé par Violette Beauregard. La mère et la fille se ressemblaient beaucoup … trop même ! Elles étaient vêtues de la même façon, avaient des cheveux blonds et courts, et le même petit air orgueilleux. La petite s'exprimait à la caméra en mastiquant la bouche ouverte, et la mère était beaucoup trop maquillée, ressemblant à une barbie : mais quelle famille !

« Il n'y a là qu'une partie des 263 trophées et médailles que ma Violette a gagnés. »

« Je suis une mâcheuse de gum, mais quand j'ai entendu cette histoire de ticket, j'ai ralenti sur la gum, et j'ai sauté sur le chocolat. »

« C'est une jeune fille très ambitieuse, je me demande de qui elle tient. », pff, les manières de madame Beauregard avait le don d'agacer profondément Carlie, tout comme sa petite voix prétentieuse et plein de sous-entendus.

« Je suis championne du monde junior de gum mâchée, le chewing gum que je suis en train de mâcher, ça fait trois mois que je le travaille, sans relâche. Ça, c'est un record ! », trois mois avec le même chewing gum … finalement il valait peut-être mieux ne pas avoir les moyens d'en acheter, comme c'était le cas pour les sœur Bucket, plutôt que de mastiquer ce petit bout de caoutchouc autant de temps …

« J'ai moi aussi ma part de trophées bien sûr : des prouesses de majorettes. »

« Ils disent que l'un des enfants aura un prix spécial, mieux que tout le reste … je me fiche des autres, cet enfant, je sais que c'est moi ! »

« Dis leur pourquoi Violette »

« Parce que je suis une gagnante. »

Cette petite fille avait grand besoin qu'on lui apprenne la modestie, et à être moins orgueilleuse pensa Carlie. Néanmoins, même si sa mastication permanente était répulsive, les deux sœurs furent moins affectées qu'hier. Elles étaient désormais résignées, certaines qu'elles verraient les cinq tickets d'or être trouvés au fur et à mesure. Au moins, cette jeune fille avait trouvé le ticket d'or elle-même, elle le méritait donc plus que la précédente. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à éteindre la télévision, la voix qui en émanait les retenues.

« Attendez, j'apprends à l'instant que le quatrième ticket d'or a été trouvé par un garçon nommé Mike Teavee. »

C'est dans un vacarme de jeux vidéo de guerre que les journalistes interrogèrent le nouveau gagnant.

« Il suffisait de suivre les dates de fabrication, en tenant compte de la météo, dans la dérivée de l'indice nickel. Un débile aurait pu le faire … », Carlie ne fut pas sûre d'avoir correctement compris la moitié des mots que le petit garçon venait de dire.

« La plupart du temps je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte … les enfants aujourd'hui avec toutes ces technologies … », le père semblait dépité.

« Crève ! Crève ! Crève ! » cria le garçon qui semblait avoir oublié la présence des journalistes dans son salon …

« Ne restent pas des enfants très longtemps » termina le père d'une voix fataliste.

« Et à la fin je n'ai acheté qu'une tablette. », enfin il avait arrêté son stupide jeu pour s'adresser aux journalistes.

« Et quel goût elle avait ? », demanda un des reporters dans le salon.

« Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je déteste le chocolat ! »

Quel gâchis ! Alors le but de ce garçon avait seulement été de pirater le système pour trouver le ticket, tout ce qui concernait la visite ne l'intéressait pas ? Le jeune Mike parvint à se faire autant détester par les deux sœurs que la jeune Veruca : il avait triché, et n'avait aucun mérite. Il ne fallait donc rien lui envier. La plus grosse amertume qu'elles pouvaient avoir était de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il détestait le chocolat.


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui était le 31 Janvier. La veille de l'anniversaire de Charlotte. Carlie n'avait aucun moyen pour rendre ce jour différent des autres. Aucun gâteau, aucune pile de cadeaux ne l'attendrait à son retour de l'école. Pas même un repas différent de celui des autres jours. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle se rendit à la boutique ce jour-là. La journée fut moins éprouvante que les autres : les journaux annonçaient que le dernier ticket d'or avait été trouvé par un jeune Russe, les gens n'avaient donc plus de raison de rechercher activement le précieux sésame. Carlie était également soulagée : les cinq tickets étaient trouvés, bientôt la visite aurait lieu, et après il suffirait simplement d'oublier cette histoire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que les journaux du soir annoncent qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Double mauvaise nouvelle : la passion des médias pour cette chasse au ticket n'allait pas décroître, et en plus une salve très importante de clients arriva d'un seul coup.

Tout au long de la journée, Carlie eut l'impression que son patron la regardait avec insistance, comme s'il hésitait à venir la voir. La fin de son service approchait, Charlotte était devant le magasin, la fin de la journée venait de sonner. Carlie raccrochait son tablier lorsque son patron s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu as une minute ? J'aimerais te parler »

« D'accord mais rapidement, Charlotte m'attend dehors. »

Carlie travaillait depuis une décennie pour lui, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Comme s'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls dans l'arrière-boutique, il commença à parler.

« Ecoute Carlie, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. En principe je ne fais pas de distinction entre mes employés mais, c'est toi qui travaille depuis le plus longtemps pour moi, et je sais que la vie n'est pas simple pour ta sœur et toi depuis … depuis deux ans, et je sais aussi que c'est son anniversaire demain. Alors j'aimerais que tu gardes cela pour toi, que tu ne dises pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné. Je n'ai pas d'enfant autour de moi, je n'ai donc aucune raison de le garder, même si c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le revendre ... je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Alors promet moi une chose, fait de demain le plus beau jour de la vie de ta sœur, et de la tienne aussi. Vous le méritez. »

Sans avoir compris le sens de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Carlie serra ses mains autour de ce que venait de lui donner son patron, qui venait de retourner dans le magasin aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes d'homme âgé. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur l'objet en question, elle eut du mal à comprendre : une tablette de chocolat Wonka ouverte. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le papier d'emballage : c'était une « Candy Sweet Chocolate delight », sa préférée, notamment parce qu'étant petite, elle était persuadée que cette tablette portait son nom. C'était enfantin, mais ça l'avait rendue heureuse. Cependant elle n'était pas plus informée sur la raison pour laquelle son patron la lui avait offerte. Peut-être que le papier avait été déchiré pendant la livraison et qu'elle était invendable … Alors qu'elle retournait la tablette dans ses mains, le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'ouverture n'était pas très grande, mais laissait voir une feuille d'or qui dépassait légèrement. Carlie n'en crut pas ses yeux, et sous le choc, laissa tomber la tablette au sol. Après quelques secondes, elle se baissa pour la ramasser, et la manipula avec une extrême précaution, les mains tremblantes, voulant vérifier si ce qu'elle croyait était juste. Doucement, elle tira la feuille d'or hors du papier d'emballage. C'était bien ça, un ticket d'or ! Le dernier ticket d'or au monde ! Elle l'avait entre les mains ! Son patron avait trouvé le dernier ticket d'or et lui en avait fait cadeau ! Tout s'embrouilla dans son esprit, comme une avalanche. Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens, oscillant entre « Charlotte va visiter la chocolaterie », « Je vais faire le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire à Charlotte », « Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? ». Tout se bousculait, et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle tourna le ticket afin de lire les instructions :

 _« Reçois les salutations, heureux gagnant de ce ticket d'or de Monsieur Willy Wonka. Je te serre chaleureusement la main, sache que je t'invite à venir dans ma chocolaterie, où tu seras mon hôte pendant toute une journée._

 _Moi Willy Wonka, je te ferais le tour de ma fabrique de chocolat, je te montrerai tout ce qu'i voir. A la fin de la journée, tu seras escorté jusque chez toi par une procession de gros camions, plein de tout le chocolat que tu ne pourras jamais manger. Et souviens-toi, que l'un des cinq heureux élus recevra un cadeau de plus, qui dépasse même tes rêves les plus délirants._

 _Et maintenant voici tes instructions : le 1_ _er_ _Février tu devras te trouver devant la chocolaterie à 10 heures tapante. Tu as le droit d'amener un membre de ta famille pour qu'il veille sur toi._

 _A bientôt._

 _Willy Wonka »_

Le 1er Février ! Le jour de l'anniversaire de Charlotte ! Carlie fut prise d'une envie de courir, de sauter, de crier ! Non seulement Charlotte allait passer une merveilleuse journée dans la chocolaterie, mais en plus elle allait pouvoir l'accompagner ! Carlie se rappela à l'ordre, elle devait garder la tête froide. La visite avait lieu demain. Alors comment l'annoncer à Charlotte de la meilleure manière qui soit ? Deux possibilités : soit elle lui offrait le ticket demain, pour lui faire la surprise juste avant, soit elle lui donnait ce soir comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition, et au fur et à mesure elle tentait de prendre ses décisions : en retrouvant Charlotte, elle lui dirait que son patron lui avait offert une tablette de chocolat qui ne pouvait pas être vendue à cause de son emballage, puis elle lui donnerait le ticket en rentrant chez elle. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un le voit dans la rue, et le donner seulement demain à Charlotte risquait d'être un peu tard pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre. En plus, même si l'événement était demain, cela lui permettrait de savourer plus longtemps, et d'attendre d'y être avec impatience.

Carlie se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers la sortie, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son patron. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir, trop occupé à servir des clients, qui au passage, ne trouveraient pas le dernier ticket. Cet homme était le plus généreux qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Elle pouvait le comparer sans difficulté à un membre de sa famille. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas non plus eu de chance dans la vie, et sa boutique était tout ce qui lui restait. Ses employés étaient donc comme sa famille. Carlie se jura que dès le lendemain de la visite, elle irait le remercier du merveilleux cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire.

Une fois dehors, Carlie retrouva sa sœur. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa son front.

« Ça va ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

La petite hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, puis elles se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers leur petite maison, tout en dégustant la tablette de chocolat, vide de son ticket. Carlie avait du mal à contenir son excitation, un tas de scénarios pour faire la surprise à sa sœur lui traversaient l'esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter sur un en particulier.

Une fois chez elles, Charlotte s'installa sur l'unique table de la maison, et commença de suite à faire ses devoirs. Elle était une élève brillante, mais à l'écart de ses camarades, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Carlie regarda tout autour d'elle, et les souvenirs remontaient. Rien n'avait changé depuis deux ans, tout était resté : le lit de ses grands-parents, la chambre des parents, les vêtements dans les armoires, la vieille télé. Sa sœur et elle continuaient même de monter se coucher sur la petite mezzanine de fortune que leur père avait construit, alors qu'il y avait un trou dans le toit (celui-là même qui leur permettait de voir la chocolaterie). Carlie avait conscience que toutes les deux vivaient dans le passé, et que cela n'aidait pas sa sœur à aller mieux. Mais la douleur était encore là, et le courage lui manquait pour faire bouger les choses. Décidée à chasser les idées noires qui lui étaient venues en regardant l'intérieur de la maison, Carlie décida qu'il était temps d'offrir le ticket à sa sœur. Elle le dissimula dans son dos, et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Chacha ? Tourne-toi vers moi et ferme les yeux, je voudrais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire un peu à l'avance. »

La petite s'exécuta un léger sourire aux lèvres, et sa sœur glissa le ticket entre ses doigts, attendant sa réaction avec impatience.

« Vas-y, ouvre les yeux »

Charlotte fit ce que sa sœur lui demandait, et fut d'abord éblouie par le reflet de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accommodés, et qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa mâchoire ne fut pas loin de se décrocher. Le choc ne s'exprima pas que sur son visage, puisqu'elle fut incapable de réagir avant ce qui semblait une éternité pour Carlie. Elle restait immobile, sans réaliser ce qu'elle avait entre les mains. Une fois un peu remise, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, la serrant du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, tout en versant quelques larmes de bonheur. Elles restèrent longtemps enlacées, pleurant l'une comme l'autre, puis Carlie s'éloigna suffisamment pour regarder sa sœur dans les yeux.

« C'est quelqu'un qui me la donné pour ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Il m'a fait promettre de ne dire à personne qui il était, mais il m'a dit que demain nous devions passer la plus belle journée de notre vie, toutes les deux. Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire, d'accord ? » Charlotte répondit oui d'un hochement de la tête. « Je veux que pendant une journée, on oublie tout, juste pour penser à la chocolaterie, et rien d'autre. C'est une chance qui ne se reproduira pas. »

Après avoir séché ses dernières larmes, Carlie décida qu'elles devaient se préparer du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient avec leurs moyens, pour être les plus présentables possibles. La soirée se déroula donc tranquillement, entre les essayages des quelques vêtements en leur possession, et un nettoyage des cheveux, des ongles etc. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup plus, mais au moins elles profitèrent de ces instants ensemble. Une fois la nuit tombée, toutes deux partirent se coucher, encore une fois blottie l'une contre l'autre, les yeux rivés vers la chocolaterie, et des rêves plein la tête.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Charlotte était tellement excitée qu'elle en oublia qu'il s'agissait de son anniversaire, et ne s'en souvint qu'une fois que sa sœur le lui souhaita. Le plancher, lui, grinçait et menaçait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds tant la plus jeune sœur était intenable.

A neuf heures, toutes deux étaient prêtes, habillées et coiffées du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le bâtiment qui les faisait rêver depuis tant d'années, et furent les premières des cinq gagnants à arriver. Après avoir traversé la foule (non sans avoir écraser des pieds) Charlotte tendit fièrement son ticket aux contrôleurs, puis se tourna vers sa sœur, et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras. Elle savait tout ce qu'elle faisait pour elle, et lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas par hasard si cette mystérieuse personne lui avait donné le ticket à elle : elle le méritait parce qu'elle était forte, volontaire, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle était la plus gentille personne au monde. Au fur et à mesure, les autres enfants arrivèrent avec leurs parents. Augustus et sa mère arrivèrent en deuxième, lui était en train de manger une tablette Wonka, et avait le visage dans le même état que lorsqu'il était passé à la télévision : plein de chocolat ! Violette Beauregard et sa mère furent les troisièmes, habillées exactement de la même façon, et la fille toujours en train de ruminer son chewing gum la bouche ouverte (elle devait faire de l'aérophagie, se dit Carlie). Veruca Salt et son père vinrent se poster à côté des Bucket. Tous deux étaient impeccablement vêtus. Ils semblèrent inspecter les filles de la tête aux pieds, puis orientèrent leur regard vers les grilles, le nez bien haut. Après ce spectacle navrant, Carlie resserra Charlotte contre elle, ses deux bras autour de ses épaules, son dos collé contre elle, et le haut de son crane callé dans son cou. Elle se doutait qu'elle était trop protectrice avec sa sœur, mais il était hors de question que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal, ou l'embête le jour de son anniversaire, et le jour où son rêve se réalisait. Carlie se pencha vers sa sœur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu n'es pas trop stressée ? » Charlotte lui répondit par un signe négatif de la tête. « Tu as hâte ? » Cette fois Carlie obtenu une réponse positive, accompagnée d'un grand sourire.

Mike Teavee et son père furent les derniers à arriver, le fils avait déjà un air sceptique sur le visage. Carlie n'aimait pas juger avant de connaître, mais ce garçon lui paraissait être aussi ingrat que Veruca. Charmant ! Si les enfants - et les parents - étaient véritablement à la hauteur de ce que leur image renvoyait, la journée risquait d'être animée …

Contre elle, Carlie sentit Charlotte commencer à montrer des signes d'excitation ? d'impatience ? de nervosité ? Elle était incapable de savoir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester immobile.

« Daddy, je veux entrer ! », il suffisait d'y penser pour qu'ils se manifestent. Le festival des enfants mal élevés commençait avec cette Veruca. Charlotte et Carlie n'avaient peut-être jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais au moins elles connaissaient le respect et la tolérance. Elles savaient obéir et se tenir, pas comme cette jeune demoiselle.

« Il est 9h59 trésor »

« Fais avancer le temps ! », RIDICULE pensa Carlie, cette enfant ne fonctionnait que par esprit de contradiction. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était là, et Carlie avait déjà envie de lui demander cordialement (ou non) de se taire ! La journée allait être longue si son comportement ne changeait pas un minimum.

« Pense au prix Violette, pense au prix ! », cette fois c'est vers la gauche que la grande Bucket tourna son regard déjà exaspéré, afin d'observer la Barbie tenter de faire une préparation mentale à sa fille. La mère commençait déjà à penser à la finalité de la visite ! Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être contente d'être là au lieu de penser à ce qu'il y avait à gagner ?

Carlie avait la douloureuse impression que chacun de ces enfants incarnait un défaut insupportable … Reprend-toi se disait-elle, il ne faut pas se gâcher cette journée à cause de ces enfants.

Une fois qu'il fut 10h pile, les grilles s'ouvrirent. La magie du moment sembla saisir tout le monde à ce moment précis (même Mike !). Carlie ne pouvait exprimer le sentiment en elle à cet instant : pendant tant d'années, elle était passée devant cette chocolaterie aux grilles toujours fermées, et maintenant, elles s'ouvraient devant elle, pour elle (entre autres).

« Veuillez entrer ! », leur demanda une voix qui résonnait dans les rues, et semblaient venir de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Les gagnants s'empressèrent d'exécuter ce qu'elle leur demandait, comme si les grilles pouvaient se refermer d'un moment à l'autre. Après quelques mètres, la ligne des 10 visiteurs s'était reformée dans la cour de l'usine, comme s'ils avaient peur d'aller plus loin.

« Veuillez avancer ! »

« Fermez les grilles ! »

Les hôtes de Willy Wonka continuèrent de suivre les instructions qui leurs étaient dictées, d'un pas lent et fébrile à la fois. Une fois au pied des escaliers qui menaient aux portes de la chocolaterie, la voix se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Chers visiteurs, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir dans mon humble fabrique. Et qui suis-je ? Eh bien … »

Suite à ces mots, les portes austères de la fabrique s'ouvrirent, un rideau rouge se leva, et un spectacle de marionnettes commença, rendant hommage au grand chocolatier. Veruca et Violette eurent la même réaction presque simultanée : celle de regarder leur parent avec un regard lourd de sens. Respectivement le père et la mère leurs rendirent la même expression faciale : celle de personnes dédaigneuses qui ne faisaient que juger ce qu'elles voyaient, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux sens cachés. Le père et le fils Teavee avaient quant à eux les sourcils haussés, semblant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût. Madame Gloop dodelinait de la tête sur le rythme de la musique et Augustus … mangeait. Les filles Bucket, elles, souriaient. Le spectacle était enfantin, plein de couleurs, certainement à l'image du chocolatier lui-même (espérons avec le côté vieillot en moins). Ce spectacle de marionnettes n'était peut-être pas très modeste ou moderne, mais il avait un petit brin de folie et de bonheur que les filles accueillirent avec joie. Willy Wonka serait-il un peu mégalo sur les bords ? se demanda Carlie en riant doucement

La fin semblait s'annoncer quand des sortes de feux d'artifices jaillirent autour d'un trône vide. Peut-être que Willy Wonka avait oublié de s'y positionner ? Au fur et à mesure cependant, tout sembla prendre feu, terminant le spectacle sur une scène pour le moins … brulée.

Charlotte et Carlie furent les seules à se regarder et à se mettre à rire silencieusement, les autres arboraient une expression mi-choquée mi-dégoûtée. Lorsque le silence tomba, quelqu'un à côté de Mr Salt se mit à applaudir.


	6. Chapter 6

« N'était-ce pas magnifique ? J'avais peur que ce soit un peu too much avec le couplet du milieu, mais ce final … wouaw ! »

Mais d'où sortait-il ? Personne ne l'avait vu ou entendu arriver ! Et quel drôle de personnage pensa Carlie, il portait un haut de forme … original, et des lunettes rondes et tellement grosses qu'on aurait dit des yeux d'abeilles ! Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise : c'était le même Willy Wonka qu'il y a quinze ans, et le même que dans son rêve datant d'il y a quelques jours. Cependant, il était tellement pâle que sa peau paraissait translucide, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des années. Néanmoins, il attira de suite sa sympathie. Comme le spectacle de marionnettes, il semblait être un personnage en décalage avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Mais cela ne sembla pas plaire à tout le monde.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » lança Violette avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage, et toujours en mâchant son chewing gum la bouche ouverte.

Carlie se baissa pour murmurer à l'oreille de sa sœur, toujours devant elle et dans ses bras.

« C'est Willy Wonka ! »

La petite répondit à cela avec un grand sourire et des yeux émerveillés. Un silence étrange s'installa, alors que ledit Willy regardait tour à tour chacune des personnes devant lui. Il avait suivi les informations ces cinq derniers jours, pour se tenir au courant des enfants qui remportaient ses fameux tickets d'or, et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé à apprendre leur prénom, bien qu'il s'en souvienne vaguement, mais il les avait catégorisés : le goinfre, l'enfant gâtée, la mastiqueuse et le geek. Cependant son regard fut attiré par le dernier gagnant, et en l'occurrence la dernière gagnante. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, elle était petite, toute fine (presque maigre), avec de longs cheveux couleurs caramel, et un visage harmonieux sur lequel régnait un sourire communicatif -pour lui. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait semblait jeune, avec des cheveux bruns et ondulés. Cependant il ne pouvait pas voir son visage : elle était penchée à hauteur de l'enfant, et semblait lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Leurs vêtements semblaient être de seconde main, et malgré qu'ils soient en relativement bon état, paraissaient avoir été portés un certain nombre de fois. Willy Wonka avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vu ces deux jeunes filles, et mit un temps avant de les remettre : il s'agissait des deux personnes qu'il avait observé devant sa chocolaterie il y a de cela quelques jours seulement. Il aurait difficilement pu les oublier : il était rare qu'il s'attarde près d'une fenêtre, alors il ne voyait pas beaucoup de personnes, même de loin …

« Laissons entrer le soleil. La Terre vous dit « hello » ! », Willy Wonka semblait particulièrement nerveux.

Carlie fut la seule à sourire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être encore une fois parce qu'elle aimait le fait qu'il paraissait être à côté de la réalité, comme dans un autre monde. La nervosité sembla s'emparer de lui, car il alla chercher dans sa poche une série de petites cartes qu'il commença à lire.

« Chers invités, salutations, bienvenu à la chocolaterie, je vous serre chaleureusement la main. Je m'appelle Willy Wonka. »

En disant cela, il tendit sa main devant lui, comme s'il s'attendait à serrer celle de quelqu'un. Charlotte, encore jeune et spontanée, lui répondit par son plus beau sourire, tout en lui adressant un signe de la main, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de sa maladresse. Le chocolatier sembla apprécier le geste puisqu'il lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un signe de tête.

« Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là-haut ? », l'interpella Veruca, ce qui brisa le contact visuel qu'il avait avec son invitée mystère.

« Mais de là-haut je n'aurais pas aussi bien vu le spectacle, n'est-ce pas petite fille ? », la réponse semblait évidente et pourtant Veruca paraissait se retenir d'argumenter avec lui. « En avant marche les enfants ! »

Chacun se précipita alors à la suite de Willy Wonka, pour pouvoir le suivre au plus près. Les filles Bucket fermaient la marche, en avançant main dans la main, comme toujours.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir notre nom ? », demanda Augustus qui peinait à le suivre avec sa corpulence et ses petites jambes.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. »

En entendant la répartie du maître des lieux, Charlotte chercha le regard de sa sœur, avec qui elle se mit à rigoler aussi discrètement que possible.

« Dépêchons, il y a tant de choses à voir. »

Après être passé derrière les marionnettes, le groupe arriva au début d'un long couloir gris habillé d'un tapis rouge.

« Jetez vos manteaux, n'importe où ! »

Willy Wonka le fit lui-même, tout comme il enleva ses lunettes rondes, avant de se tourner vers ses hôtes, lorsque Mr Teavee commença à lui parler.

« Monsieur Wonka, il fait bien chaud ici. »

« Quoi ? Oh oui, je suis obligé de bien chauffer car mes ouvriers sont habitués à un climat extrêmement chaud, ils ne supportent pas le froid. »

Carlie n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il venait de dire : au moment où le chocolatier s'était retourné, elle s'était retrouvée fascinée par les traits de son visage. Il n'avait pourtant rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, hormis ses yeux. Carlie ne savait pas si ce n'était qu'une impression, mais ils lui paraissaient violets ! Elle détaillait chaque trait de son visage sans même s'en rendre compte. La veste de velours rouge qu'il portait rendait sa peau encore plus pale, blafarde. Mais ce qui la marqua le plus, ce fut sans conteste la ressemblance exacte du visage de Willy Wonka avec celui qu'elle voyait régulièrement dans ses rêves. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir approché une fois dans sa vie ! Elle fut obligée de sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit que sa sœur tirait sur son vêtement pour qu'elle croise son regard. Une question se lisait dans ses yeux, puis en lui faisant un mouvement de la main, Carlie comprit.

« Je n'en sais rien mon chat, mais je suis sûre que nous l'apprendrons au cours de la visite. », lui répondit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux filles avaient attiré l'attention sur elles, dont celle de Willy Wonka, qui avait observé leur communication presque silencieuse avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Oui, chaque chose en son temps ! », renchérit-il, sans même être sûr de quoi elles parlaient.

Le maître des lieux fit volteface, et commença à avancer le long du couloir. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que Violette sembla se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier sursauta, comme s'il n'était pas habitué aux contacts humains.

« Monsieur Wonka, moi c'est Violette Beauregard », lui dit-elle tout en mastiquant son chewing gum avec acharnement.

« Oh, peu importe »

« Vous avez tort, parce que c'est moi qui vais gagner le prix spécial à la fin. »

« Tu sembles avoir confiance en toi, et la confiance c'est la clé. »

Cette phrase sembla faire l'effet d'une bombe chez la fille comme chez la mère. Cependant, elle sonnait fausse aux oreilles de Carlie, comme si elle avait été préparée à l'avance afin de se débarrasser de la petite blonde. Il essaya de recommencer à marcher avant que Veruca ne vienne se présenter devant lui, le faisant s'arrêter une deuxième fois.

« Je suis Veruca Salt, ravie de vous connaître », lui dit-elle en lui faisant une petite révérence.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'une veruca était une sorte de verrue que l'on a à la plante des pieds. »

A la queue du groupe, les sœurs Bucket observaient le spectacle avec beaucoup d'amusement, et essayaient de ne pas se faire remarquer en rigolant. Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit de se présenter de la sorte. Si Monsieur Wonka leur avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître leur nom, après tout, c'était son droit, il ne fallait pas insister de la sorte, c'était impoli. Carlie remarqua que madame Gloop s'acharnait à nettoyer la bouche de son fils avec un mouchoir, il avait sûrement en tête d'aller lui aussi se présenter à Monsieur Wonka.

« Je suis Augustus Gloop, j'adore votre chocolat. »

Willy Wonka examina le garçon de la tête au pied avant de lui répondre. « C'est ce que je vois ! Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on ait tant de choses en commun. »

Le sarcasme dans chacune de ses répliques n'en finissait plus de ravir Charlotte et Carlie. Les enfants se pensaient audacieux à se présenter de la sorte, mais au final, se trouvaient plus ridiculisés qu'autre chose. Le meilleur était peut-être de l'avoir vu sursauter à chaque fois que l'un d'eux entrait dans son champ de vision.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre sa marche, Willy Wonka se retourna, pour s'adresser à Mike, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début.

« Toi, tu es Mika Teavee, le petit monstre qui a piraté le système. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers Charlotte, qui venait de se coller à sa sœur, appréhendant qu'il lui adresse la parole.

« Et toi, tu as juste la chance d'être ici. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Carlie lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa question pour lui répondre. Il était hors de question que sa sœur commence mal la visite en étant mise mal à l'aise.

« Elle s'appelle Charlotte.»


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre, Willy Wonka se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille entourait sa sœur de ses bras protecteurs, et n'hésita pas à soutenir son regard, comme si elle était sur la défensive, et s'apprêtait à répondre si quelqu'un lui adressait de nouveau la parole. Mais au lieu de la questionner sur son étrange attitude, Willy se retrouva comme fasciné par ses yeux. Etait-il possible que ce soit elle ? Ils avaient une forme parfaite d'amande et étaient d'un marron intense, peut-être qu'il avait enfin retrouvé celle qui avait inspiré sa rivière de chocolat … Des yeux couleur chocolat au lait, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus beau ? (du moins, du point de vue d'un chocolatier).

Après des secondes qui paraissaient une éternité, Willy sortit de sa torpeur.

« Et vous vous devez être leur p… p… »

Et voilà, il buttait de nouveau sur ce mot ! Il s'était pourtant entraîné auparavant, mais rien n'y avait fait …

« Parents ? », lui suggéra Mr Salt.

« Oui, les mères et pères … père … papa … », enchaîna Willy en reprenant sa respiration. Il sembla après cela partir loin dans ses pensées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être repéré par ses invités, sauf deux, qui s'étaient resserrées l'une contre l'autre à l'évocation des « parents », ce qui était encore douloureux pour elles deux.

En entendant parler de « parents », et sans aucune autre raison apparente, Carlie ne put s'empêcher de revivre les dernières paroles que sa mère lui avait dites avant de mourir. « Sois heureuse mon enfant. Malgré tout ça, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, crois-moi, commence une nouvelle vie et sois heureuse. Les rêves se réalisent tant que l'on y croit. » Ce souvenir lui faisait mal, elle n'y avait pas pensé depuis longtemps, et ce faisant, elle trahissait sa promesse envers son patron. Malgré tous ses efforts, les mots raisonnaient dans sa tête, comme l'écho refoulé de son passé, qui voulait lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son histoire ou échapper à son destin.

Heureusement pour elle, Willy revint à la réalité en même temps, ce qui dissimula sa propre absence.

« OK … alors on y va. »

Enfin ils purent avancer sans être interrompus. Derrière le guide, Violette et Veruca semblèrent sceller une amitié pour le moins inattendue… et sûrement des plus hypocrite …

« Soyons amis » lança la petite enfant gâtée.

« Les meilleures du monde », lui répondit la mastiqueuse.

C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles continuèrent de marcher. Charlotte était juste devant Carlie, et marchait tranquillement. Pas loin d'elle, Augustus la regardait intensément, ce qui ne plut absolument pas à sa sœur.

« Tu veux du chocolat ? »

Charlotte ne comprit pas que ce garçon voulait simplement se moquer d'elle. C'est donc innocemment et avec son sourire angélique qu'elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Carlie n'eut pas le temps de la saisir par les épaules et de le pousser le plus loin possible qu'il lui avait répondu.

« Alors t'aurais dû en acheter. »

Avant de l'éloigner de lui, elle vit sur le visage de sa soeur la déception, et surtout le sentiment de remord d'être tombée dans le piège.

« Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ça une seule fois, ou tu auras affaire à moi ! », le menaça Carlie, une main sur son t-shirt plein de chocolat. Elle venait de dire ça de la manière la plus sèche qui soit, et elle jura avoir vu Willy Wonka tourner légèrement la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait cherché à voir ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son dos, et étouffer un petit rire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte, un sentiment de confinement envahit Carlie, et elle ne s'y trompa pas : le couloir était une illusion, et plus ils avançaient, plus l'espace se réduisait. Quant à la porte, elle ne pouvait même pas laisser passer les enfants sans qu'ils aient à se baisser !

« Elle est très importante cette salle, c'est normal, c'est une chocolaterie. », dit Willy Wonka sur le ton de la confidence.

« Mais pourquoi la porte est si petite ? », demanda Mike comme s'il était sur le point de s'énerver.

« Pour conserver le bon gros arôme du chocolat à l'intérieur. », en disant cela, il déverrouilla la serrure à ses pieds, puis dans un regard complice, poussa la porte. Derrière celle-ci se dévoila un monde incroyable et surréaliste. En y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, cela semblait être une prairie verdoyante, mais en y regardant de plus près, les invités pouvaient apercevoir des champignons et autres verdures tous faits de sucreries. Le plus surprenant dans tout cela était la rivière et la cascade de chocolat. Willy songea de suite aux yeux de la jeune fille qui accompagnait la petite Charlotte, d'une couleur aussi intense que cela. Avant de mener ses hôtes dans cette pièce magique, Willy eut le temps de voir les yeux pétillants de certains.

« Bien, soyez prudents mes chers enfants, ne perdez pas la tête, ne soyez pas trop excités, tachez de rester calmes … »

Carlie observait à la fois le décor, mais également la réaction de ses condisciples, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant cet affreux garçon qu'était Augustus, faire tomber sa tablette de chocolat par terre, trop pris dans sa contemplation pour y faire attention.

En baissant les yeux vers sa sœur, elle acquiesça ce qu'elle y voyait : « Oui, c'est vrai que c'est magnifique ! »

En entendant ces mots, Willy Wonka se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un sourire qui la fit légèrement rougir. D'habitude les gens ne prêtaient pas attention à leurs discussions, alors que là, elle avait l'impression que le chocolatier écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait à sa sœur.

« Chaque goutte de la rivière est du chocolat fondu de la meilleure qualité qui soit. La cascade est des plus importantes, elle mélange le chocolat, elle le fouette, le rend léger et mousseux. Soit dit en passant, aucune autre chocolaterie au monde ne mélange son chocolat avec une cascade, mes chers enfants. C'est aussi vrai que deux et deux font quatre… », la fierté ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu dans sa voix. « S'il vous plaît ! Les tuyaux là-bas, aspirent le chocolat, et le conduisent dans toutes les autres salles. Des milliers de litres à l'heure ! », tout en disant cela, il leur avait montré une immense machine qui semblait se déplacer à souhait au plafond. « Et ma prairie, elle vous plaît ? Gouttez mon herbe, prenez en un brin s'il vous plaît elle est tellement délectable, et tellement divine à regarder. », il fallait croire que les invités allaient passer de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui !

« On peut la manger ? », demanda Carlie après avoir vu que Charlotte et elle se posaient la même question.

Willy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette question … ou plutôt en voyant de qui elle venait … « Bien sûr que oui ! Tout ce qui est dans cette salle est comestible, même moi je le suis, mais ça s'appelle le cannibalisme mes chers enfants, et c'est désapprouvé dans la plupart des sociétés. »

Cette dernière remarque ne fit rire que les filles Bucket, les autres enfants … ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et leurs parents semblaient être trop étrangers à ce monde pour pouvoir saisir l'humour dans ces paroles.

« Amusez-vous ! »

Personne ne se fit prier pour partir à l'exploration de cette salle. Cependant, Carlie et Charlotte furent un peu plus longues que les autres à s'éloigner.

« Va t'amuser Chacha. Fais juste attention à ne pas trop t'approcher de la rivière et à ne pas abimer tout ce qui est là. Profites-en, c'est ton anniversaire … »

Après l'avoir embrassée sur le front, Carlie regarda Charlotte s'éloigner tranquillement. Tout en gardant un œil sur la petite, elle se dirigea en contrebas de la rivière, où elle découvrit ce qui ressemblait à des arbres, des cerisiers pour être précise. Seulement, les fruits qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient pas l'air naturels : ils ressemblaient à des bonbons !

« Est-ce que je rêve ? », se demanda Carlie pour elle-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière elle. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son exploration, elle n'avait pas été consciente du regard de Willy Wonka dans son dos, qui était désireux de venir lui parler discrètement. En fait, Carlie n'était pas consciente qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout lâchée du regard depuis leur arrivée dans la chocolaterie.

« Oui … et non … Tout ce qui se trouve ici a été conçu en étant fidèle à mes rêves et à ma propre vision de la vie. Vous pourriez très bien être en train de rêver … »

« ... Ou en train de réaliser mon rêve », acheva la jeune fille.

« Oui ! » répondit Willy, troublé.

Carlie se retourna vers les arbres pour dissimuler son sourire, et essaya d'attraper un des fruits. Malheureusement pour elle, sa petite taille ne lui permettait pas de les atteindre. Encore une fois, Willy réprima difficilement son rire, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de tendre son bras pour attraper deux cerises.

« Tenez », lui dit-il en lui en tendant une, avant de manger l'autre.

« Merci », répondit Carlie en baissant le regard, impressionnée par le charisme de l'homme face à elle.

C'est les yeux fermés qu'elle mordit sa cerise, afin de profiter au maximum du goût qu'elle aurait. Evidemment, c'était un délice, et même plus, c'était sans aucun doute la meilleure confiserie qu'il lui avait été donné de goûter. L'extérieur rappelait bien la cerise, bien que ce soit plus sucré, mais l'intérieur était constitué d'un coulis de chocolat au lait enrobé de chocolat blanc craquant. Mais ce n'était pas là l'entière constitution du bonbon : il y avait quelque chose en plus, ce petit supplément d'âme qu'on ne retrouvait que dans les produits Wonka.

« C'est … magique », dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Willy Wonka. Cette fois ce fut à son tour de ne pas soutenir son regard. Gêné par le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire, il essaya alors d'orienter la conversation sur autre chose.

« Permettez-moi de vous demander votre nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Carlie Bucket », à l'entente de son nom, Willy sembla légèrement déçu, mais enchaîna tout de même.

« Eh bien Carlie, vous me paraissez … un peu jeune pour être la mère de Charlotte … je ne me trompe pas ? », sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille se mit à rougir face à cette question …

« Non en effet, c'est ma petite sœur. » Carlie ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de son imagination, mais Willy sembla soulagé lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Je vois, et serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander pourquoi elle ne semble pas parler ? J'ai pu remarquer que vous communiquiez étrangement, avec les yeux ... et les mains … que vous aviez plusieurs fois répondu à sa place … et même que vous répondiez à des questions qu'elle n'a pas posées … »

Carlie mit un temps à répondre, car elle venait de se rendre compte que pour avoir constaté tout cela, Willy Wonka avait dû beaucoup les observer. Elle ne trouvait pas aisément les mots adéquats.

« Charlotte est … muette … nos parents et grands-parents sont tous décédés presque en même temps, emportés par la grippe. Le choc a été tellement violent pour elle, qu'elle fait désormais un blocage psychologique. Elle n'a pas émis le moindre son depuis deux ans maintenant. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé … »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être », répondit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux.

« Je le suis tout de même »

« Merci monsieur Wonka »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Willy, Monsieur Wonka c'est tellement … formel, impersonnel, et … c'est mon père »

Willy se demandait bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête en lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas … Mais quelque chose chez cette jeune fille le fascinait. Le sourire qu'elle lui rendit le rassura, il n'avait peut-être pas si mal fait de lui demander cela finalement …

Carlie elle, était sous le choc d'avoir été autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom. Leur conversation continua agréablement, Willy et elle regardaient Charlotte profiter tranquillement de ce qui l'entourait.

« Vous semblez beaucoup la protéger … »

« Bien sûr, elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste … et aujourd'hui particulièrement, je ne tiens pas à ce que sa journée soit gâchée par des enfants mal élevés simplement parce qu'elle a perdu l'usage de la parole. Ce ticket d'or est sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il me sera possible de lui offrir de toute ma vie. Je veux qu'elle en ait un souvenir sans tache. »

Tout en disant cela, Carlie s'était tournée vers Willy Wonka pour lui faire face, alors qu'il était resté légèrement en retrait tout le long de la conversation, comme s'il cherchait à protéger ses arrières … Ils se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre, et se regardaient dans les yeux, comme fascinés. Willy ne savait pas ce qui le fascinait le plus : ses yeux, ou son incroyable bonté ? A force de se perdre dans ses iris marrons, Willy se retrouva plongé dans un souvenir auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps.

 _Une petite fille aux cheveux brun foncé comme le chocolat noir, et aux yeux aussi intenses que du chocolat au lait courait dans sa direction, un énorme sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Alors ça y est ? Tu as réussi ? »_

 _« Oui ! Je pense qu'on approche du but ! ». Tout en disant cela, Willy lui tendit un carré de chocolat que la petite mis dans sa bouche, tout en s'en barbouillant un peu sur le visage._

 _« Alors ? » demanda-t-il en la voyant réfléchir._

 _« C'est pas mal, mais il manque encore quelque chose ! »_

 _« Quoi donc ? » demanda Willy, surpris de sa réponse. Il pensait vraiment que cette fois le résultat était parfait ! La petite était certainement encore plus perfectionniste que lui ! Il pensait pourtant qu'une telle chose était impossible._

 _« Je pense qu'il faudrait rajouter des amandes à l'intérieur, pas entières pour que ça ne change pas la consistance de la tablette, et qu'il faudrait y ajouter aussi un peu de chocolat blanc pour relever le goût un peu amer du chocolat noir qui est nappé dessus … »_

 _Willy était toujours aussi impressionné en entendant la petite fille lui donner des idées : jamais il n'avait croisé une enfant comme elle ! Elle était incroyable, et lui donnait toujours des idées lumineuses, elle se trompait rarement. Il se retrouvait vraiment en elle, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et aimaient le goût de la perfection._

 _« Bien madame, je vais essayer tout de suite ! » rigola Willy. Malgré son incroyable maturité, il était impossible d'oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, songea le jeune chocolatier en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour lui nettoyer la bouche. « Je devrais peut-être essayer d'inventer un chocolat pour les enfants qui s'en mettent partout ! » se moqua-t-il. Pour seule réponse, il obtint de la petite fille une jolie grimace avec la langue tirée, ce à quoi tous les deux rigolèrent._


	9. Chapter 9

Le temps sembla cesser de s'écouler pendant que tous deux se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, du moins jusqu'à ce que Veruca interpelle son père, ce qui les ramena à la réalité.

« Daddy regarde là-bas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est une petite personne, là-haut près de la cascade ! »

Carlie ne bougea pas mais baissa subitement le regard, ramenée à la réalité, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Willy Wonka. Mais d'un seul coup, Carlie réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait sa petite sœur, et depuis combien de temps elle l'avait perdu de vue. Elle commença donc à fouiller la salle des yeux, et Willy se surprit à faire de même, alors qu'en principe il ne devrait pas attacher autant d'importance à une enfant qu'il connaissait à peine. C'est lui qui trouva Charlotte. Il venait de la repérer près de la cascade, et poussait légèrement Carlie dans le dos en lui montrant où elle se trouvait. Alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre le groupe, il se redressa, fasciné.

« Incroyable ! », s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? », l'interrogea Carlie, sentant l'angoisse la gagner.

« Votre sœur Charlotte, elle est avec les Oompa-Loompas ! »

« Les quoi ? »

« Les Oompa-loompas ! Mes ouvriers … » dit-il sans lâcher la petite des yeux.

Et en effet, lorsqu'elle regarda plus attentivement, Carlie put voir que Charlotte était agenouillée devant plusieurs toutes petites personnes, qui semblaient lui parler, et faire des acrobaties devant elle. Sa sœur rigolait de bon cœur, applaudissait, et parvenait à s'exprimer en utilisant ses mains, comme elle le faisait avec elle. Sauf que jamais auparavant une autre personne qu'elle n'avait compris ce langage !

« Pourquoi est-ce incroyable qu'elle soit avec eux ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se laisseraient approcher aussi rapidement par une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et encore moins qu'ils parviennent à communiquer. Ils sont très gentils mais plutôt réservés, ils ne sont donc pas du genre très bavards et démonstratifs, du moins quand ils sont si peu nombreux … Si elle a réussi à les approcher, c'est forcément que les Oompa-Loompas lui ont trouvé des qualités rares … »

Willy continuait d'observer la scène incrédule, et il le fut d'autant plus lorsqu'il vit d'autres ouvriers s'approcher pour rejoindre le petit groupe qu'ils formaient, et offrir des bonbons qu'ils venaient de récupérer d'un arbre. Cependant, cet intérêt prononcé que Willy avait pour la jeune Charlotte ne semblait pas plaire à tous.

« Combien sont-ils ? », demanda madame Beauregard en s'accrochant au bras de Willy. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier le contact, puisqu'au lieu de lui répondre, il se contenta de fixer la main qui le touchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'enlève.

« D'où sortent ces petits hommes ? », interrogea madame Gloop avec son accent allemand.

« Ce sont de vraies personnes ? », ça, c'était Mike Teavee, le suspicieux, le sceptique. Que la vie doit être triste quand on est terre à terre comme cet enfant pensa Carlie.

« Bien sûr que ce sont de vraies personnes, ce sont des Oompa-Loompas. », répondit Willy.

« Oompa-Loompas ?! », s'exclama monsieur Salt, incrédule.

« Importés, directement de Loompaland »

« Cet endroit n'existe pas », déclara aussitôt monsieur Teavee sur un ton de reproche.

« Pardon ?! », s'exclama Willy, énervé.

« Monsieur Wonka, j'enseigne la géographie dans un collège et je peux vous assu … », tenta de lui expliquer monsieur Teavee comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

« Bon eh bien vous saurez tout sur ce pays et ô quel horrible endroit ça peut être … »

Pendant ce temps, Charlotte avait rejoint le groupe, et était venue voir sa sœur, qui lui demanda si les Oompa-Loompas étaient gentils. Willy guetta la réponse de la fillette, et la couva d'un regard protecteur quand elle fit signe que oui à sa grande sœur, les yeux rieurs et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Toute cette contrée n'est qu'une jungle impénétrable, infestée des bêtes les plus dangereuses qui soient sur Terre. Cornebrutes, schlassbidules, et ces épouvantables bidulesdoodles. J'étais allé à Loompaland, chercher de nouvelles saveurs exotiques pour mes bonbons. A la place, j'ai trouvé les Oompa-Loompas. Ils habitaient des maisons dans les arbres pour échapper aux créatures féroces qui vivaient en-dessous. Les Oompa-Loompas ne mangeaient que des chenilles vertes, qui ont un goût immonde. Les Oompa-Loompas cherchaient sans cesse des choses à écraser avec les chenilles, pour en améliorer le goût : des scarabées rouges, l'écorce de bong-bonguier, tout cela était infect. Mais pas aussi infect que les chenilles. Mais ce qu'ils désiraient le plus, c'était les fèves de cacao. Un Oompa-Loompa pouvait s'estimer heureux, quand il trouvait trois à quatre fèves par an. Mais ô comme ils en avaient envie. Jour et nuit ils ne pensaient qu'aux fèves de cacao. Il faut savoir qu'on fait le chocolat avec des fèves de cacao. Alors j'ai dit au chef « Venez vivre dans mon usine, vous aurez toutes les fèves de cacao que vous voudrez. Je vous paierai même en fèves, si vous le souhaitez ». Ce sont de fabuleux ouvriers ! Cependant, je dois vous prévenir, ils sont un peu malicieux, toujours à faire des blagues. »

« Augustus mein schatz, il ne faut pas faire ça ! », cria soudainement madame Gloop à son fils.

« Eh oh petit garçon ! Mon chocolat ne doit pas être touché par une main humaine ! », renchérit Willy avec une grimace.

Lorsqu'Augustus bascula dans la rivière, Willy roula des yeux, même s'il savait que cet incident était inévitable. Carlie, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher au bras de Willy. Si ce contact le surprit au début, étonnement, il ne lui déplut pas, contrairement à celui de madame Beauregard. Bizarre … Il ne se reconnaissait pas là ! Mais pour le moment, réfléchir à cela n'était pas la priorité.

« Il va se noyer ! Il ne sait pas nager sauvez-le ! Augustus ! », la mère commençait clairement à paniquer devant la situation.

Carlie ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi Willy ne réagissait pas, elle était donc toujours accrochée à son bras, une main devant sa bouche pour masquer sa surprise.

« Willy ? » chuchocha-t-elle sans lâcher Augustus des yeux.

Cependant il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard rassurant avant de lui montrer la grosse machine qui pompait le chocolat. En comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, Carlie fut légèrement rassurée, mais sans pouvoir contrôler son geste, elle attrapa Charlotte par les épaules de son bras libre et la rapprocha le plus possible d'elle. Une fois qu'Augustus fut dans le tuyau, elle relâcha sa prise autour du bras du chocolatier, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était accrochée à lui sans faire attention à ce qu'il pourrait penser. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout ce temps, madame Beauregard avait observé sa proximité avec le chocolatier avec un regard assassin.

« Le voilà parti ! », s'amusa Violette.

« Appelez vite les pompiers ! », supplia la mère d'Augustus.

« C'est étonnant que le tuyau soit assez large », dit madame Beauregard.

« Il n'est pas assez large, il va rester coincer », enchaîna Mike qui montrait un léger intérêt pour la situation.

« Il est coincé », enchaîna fatalement son père.

« Il bouche entièrement le tuyau », sembla remarquer monsieur Salt.

A ce moment, Carlie sentit que Charlotte essayait d'attirer son attention. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

« Les Oompa-Loompas ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? », interrogea de suite Veruca.

« Je pense qu'ils vont nous chanter une petite chanson. C'est une magnifique occasion évidemment, ça fait des lustres qu'ils n'ont pas eu un nouveau public. », Willy semblait enchanté de cette perspective.

Effectivement, les Oompa-Loompas se déployèrent dans toute la salle, et commencèrent à chanter et danser dans un style comédies musicales de Broadway, ce qui était tout à fait cohérent avec ce que Carlie avait déjà vu du monde de Willy Wonka. Durant le temps de la chanson, les visages des invités étaient … sans expression … Willy ne put savoir s'ils profitaient du spectacle ou non, mis à part les deux sœurs qui, encore une fois, semblaient s'amuser et comprendre autant que lui.


	10. Chapter 10

« Bravo ! Très réussi ! Ne sont-ils pas délicieux ? Ne sont-ils pas charmants ? », demanda Willy, en applaudissant énergiquement.

« Tout cela semble avoir été répété », lui répondit monsieur Salt, dubitatif.

Non mais quel rabat-joie ! pensa Willy, heureusement qu'il croisa le regard de la petite Charlotte, qui était aussi malicieux que celui de ses ouvriers, cela l'apaisa un peu.

« Comme s'ils savaient ce qui arriverait », déclara Mike avec un sous-entendu.

« Oh, billevesées ! », répondit Willy, agacé.

Le chocolatier semblait prêt à continuer la visite lorsque Madame Gloop l'arrêta.

« Où est mon fils ? Où ce tuyau débouche-t-il ? », ah oui c'est vrai ! Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Augustus désormais.

« Ce tuyau, il se trouve qu'il mène directement à la salle où je fabrique le plus délicieux des fondants à la fraise enrobé de chocolat »

« Alors il sera transformé en fondant à la fraise enrobé de chocolat et sera vendu au kilo dans le monde entier ?! », madame Gloop paniquait de nouveau.

« Non je ne le permettrais pas, ce serait affreusement mauvais ! Vous imaginez un Gloop fondant à l'Augustus ? Glop ! Personne n'en voudrait », déclara Willy sans vraiment prendre la mesure de ce qu'il disait.

En entendant cela, la mère d'Augustus se décomposa, puis sembla perdre patience en voyant Charlotte et Carlie rire à s'en tenir le ventre. Willy lui, était fière non seulement de sa répartie, mais également d'avoir été capable d'engendrer un son aussi mélodieux que celui du rire de la plus grande Bucket. Ces dernières ne perdaient d'ailleurs pas une miette de ce qu'elles voyaient et entendaient : cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas ri autant, et cela leur faisait le plus grand bien ! Cependant, elles s'arrêtèrent en entendant le bruit que venait de produire Willy, apparemment pour appeler un Oompa-Loompa.

« Tu vas conduire madame Gloop à la salle des fondants d'acc ? Et l'aider à retrouver son fils. Tu prends un bâton, et là tu fouilles dans la grosse barrique où on brasse le chocolat, d'acc ? », lui demanda-t-il après s'être accroupis devant lui.

Pour toute réponse, le petit ouvrier en question croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un signe de confirmation, puis il s'inclina devant Willy, avant d'attraper le bas de la jupe de madame Gloop pour l'emmener dans la bonne direction. Carlie ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée devant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu : Willy semblait être proche, et très attentif à ses Oompa-Loompas, il semblait les aimer comme on aime un membre de sa famille.

Le regard de Carlie fut attiré par les signes que lui faisaient sa sœur : elle lui demandait comment les Oompa-Loompas avaient fait pour que leur chanson parle d'Augustus.

« Je n'en sais rien Chacha. Willy ? Charlotte se demandait comment cela se faisait que la chanson parlait d'Augustus ? »

Lorsque Carlie interpella le chocolatier - qui était déjà en train de l'observer - il la regarda avec ce qui était certainement son plus beau sourire, ce qui donna comme des papillons dans le ventre à l'intéressée. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu cette sensation. Et jamais non plus elle n'avait autant rougi en une journée !

« L'improvisation est un jeu d'enfant, tout le monde peut le faire. », répondit-il dans un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Violette, « Toi petite fille, dis un mot, n'importe lequel »

« Chewing gum », proposa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Bien sûr ! Chewing gum ! Carlie avait l'impression de perdre un peu patience avec cette jeune fille, dont l'existence toute entière semblait tourner autour de son morceau de caoutchouc vieux de trois mois … Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, chose qui fut remarquée par plusieurs des personnes présentes dans la salle. La mère de Violette sembla profondément choquée, Mike … n'eut aucune réaction … et étonnement le père de Veruca semblait être d'accord. Charlotte rigolait de la voir ainsi, elle connaissait la patience de sa sœur (sauf quand il s'agissait d'elle). Et enfin Willy … pensait exactement la même chose.

« Le chewing gum c'est très vulgaire, le chewing gum ça m'exaspère ! Tu vois, c'est exactement pareil. »

« C'est pas vrai ! », affirma Mike sur un ton de défis.

« Tu ne devrais pas marmonner, parce que je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis… Allez, continuons la visite. »

Lorsqu'ils se remirent en marche, Charlotte regarda sa sœur avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chat, Augustus va s'en sortir, ce n'était qu'une blague. »

Et sur ce point, Carlie espérait avoir raison de faire confiance à Willy Wonka : peut-être qu'il voulait donner des leçons de moral à ces enfants, mais il ne laisserait certainement pas quelque chose de grave arriver à l'un d'eux … du moins elle l'espérait.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Willy, madame Beauregard s'interposa entre eux deux.

« Willy, je peux vous appeler Willy bien sûr ? » commença-t-elle en minaudant.

« Oh euh, monsieur Wonka sera très bien » répondit-il. De toute évidence, elle avait entendu Carlie l'appeler de la sorte et voulait en faire de même. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, avoir demandé à la jeune fille de l'appeler par son prénom semblait avoir été la bonne chose à faire, alors que d'entendre cette femme l'appeler ainsi … ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de toute évidence.

La mère de Violette semblait choquée de se voir refuser ce privilège, et commença à rougir sous le coup de la colère quand elle vit que Carlie rigolait de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le chocolatier. Désirant remettre les choses à leur place, elle attendit que le groupe s'éloigne un peu, puis attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour lui parler seule à seule.

« Je te déconseille de continuer ton petit jeu avec Willy, ou tu pourrais le regretter. » menaça la blonde avec une main sur l'épaule de Carlie.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler » cracha-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. J'ai bien vu que tu essayais de le séduire, mais tu ne parviendras pas à faire gagner ta fille de cette façon, c'est ma Violette qui remportera le grand prix, et il n'en sera pas autrement. »

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! Déjà Charlotte n'est pas ma fille mais ma sœur ! Et Vous êtes la seule ici à ne penser qu'au prix ! Votre physique de Barbie va parfaitement avec votre mentalité de bas étage … c'est navrant » après avoir dit cela, Carlie contourna madame Beauregard, qui avait été figée par la surprise, et alla rejoindre les invités.

Willy guida le groupe au bord de la rivière de chocolat, où il sembla attendre quelque chose. Carlie vint se positionner à côté de Charlotte, qui se trouvait elle-même non loin de Willy. Inconsciemment, dès qu'elle les eut rejoints ce dernier la regarda, et vit l'énervement sur son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » se risqua-t-il, conscient que l'attention qu'il portait à la jeune fille était largement supérieure à celle qu'il donnait aux autres invités.

« Non ce n'est rien de bien important, ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui … une simple petite rivalité féminine » répondit-elle, gênée, et espérant qu'il n'interpréterait pas trop ce qu'elle venait de dire.


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques secondes plus tard, les invités purent voir un bateau rose venir vers eux. Tout laissait croire que lui aussi était comestible, de plus en plus incroyable ! Le navire avançait grâce à des Oompa-Loompas qui ramaient, et l'un d'eux qui donnait le rythme. Ils accostèrent, puis, sans raison apparente, se mirent à rigoler de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », demanda Violette qui ne semblait pas tolérer le fait qu'on puisse se moquer d'elle.

« Je crois que c'est à cause de ces fichues fèves de cacao qu'ils mangent. Oh, à propos, est-ce que vous saviez que le chocolat a la propriété de déclencher la libération d'endorphines ? », commença à expliquer Willy, avant de se tourner vers Carlie, et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour terminer sa phrase. « Ça vous donne la sensation … d'être amoureux … »

Willy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de se tourner vers Carlie pour finir son explication, son regard avait été comme aimanté. La regarder avait été comme une évidence, voire même … une nécessité. Comme si ce qu'il disait ne s'adressait qu'à elle. Et maintenant leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce que madame Beauregard veuille se rendre intéressante.

« Sans blague … », dit-elle en minaudant devant Willy.

Carlie n'en revenait pas ! Elle lui faisait de l'œil ! Cette femme était en train de flirter ouvertement avec Willy ! D'un seul coup, Carlie se rendit compte de ses pensées, et se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'adopter une attitude aussi possessive envers lui ? Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite en voyant le malaise que cette réflexion avait provoqué chez le chocolatier.

« Tous à bord ! », dit Willy, encore troublé.

Charlotte et Carlie embarquèrent après les trois autres enfants et leurs parents. La petite commença à monter et à se diriger vers le dernier rang de libre, au fond du bateau. Cependant, lorsque Carlie leva son pied pour monter à son tour, une main gantée la stoppa dans son mouvement.

« Permettez ? », lui demanda Willy en lui proposant sa main.

La jeune fille l'accepta avec plaisir, et non sans rougir encore une fois. Le chocolatier garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée au niveau du dernier rang.

« Chacha, décale-toi un peu, je ne veux pas que tu sois juste au bord du bateau. »

La petite se remit alors plus au milieu, et sa grande sœur passa de l'autre côté, sans s'apercevoir que Willy Wonka était en train de s'installer à la droite de Charlotte. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle s'en aperçut, et, non sans arrogance, qu'elle fit son plus beau sourire à madame Beauregard, qui les avait observés depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le bateau. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, elle n'allait pas être déçue …

« En avant ! » déclara Willy.

Machinalement, Carlie encercla les épaules de sa petite sœur de son bras, sans penser que le peu de place qu'ils avaient au dernier rang ferait que sa main irait reposer contre le bras de Willy. Ce contact pourtant aussi anodin soit-il, les fit rougir et frissonner autant l'un que l'autre.

Après que le bateau ait commencé à avancer, Willy plongea une louche dans la rivière de chocolat et la donna à Charlotte. Il se souvenait du mauvais tour que lui avait joué le gros Augustus au début de la visite, et de plus, la petite était pour l'instant la seule qui lui paraissait sympathique (hormis sa grande sœur, cela va de soi …).

« Tiens, bois, ça te fera le plus grand bien, tu as l'air morte de faim. »

Charlotte l'accueillit avec un immense sourire collé au visage, puis goûta le fameux chocolat. Elle regarda ensuite sa sœur avec des yeux rieurs. L'expression de son visage lui rappela sa propre réaction lorsqu'il avait mangé son tout premier chocolat. Probablement un des jours les plus importants de sa vie … et auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis des années. Il se remémora les paroles dures de son père, son départ de chez lui, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Willy revint rapidement à la réalité, et observa ses deux voisines. Il ne fut pas sûr de bien interpréter ce qu'il voyait, mais Carlie semblait acquiescer à une question silencieuse de sa sœur, qui se tourna ensuite vers lui. Elle se frotta le ventre en faisant deux petits cercles, puis fit ce qui semblait être … un bisou de la main ? Devant son air incertain, Carlie ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement, avant de traduire dans un murmure, pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

« Elle vous dit que c'est délicieux, et elle vous remercie. Elle vous apprécie énormément. »

En entendant la fin de sa phrase, Charlotte se retourna vivement vers sa sœur en lui faisant les gros yeux : même si elle pensait ce que sa sœur venait de dire (le fait qu'elle appréciait Willy), elle ne venait pas de s'exprimer là-dessus. Carlie lui répondit en lui faisant des yeux … de chien battu ? Puis la petite haussa les épaules, résignée, et lui tendit la louche dans laquelle il restait une moitié du chocolat liquide qu'elle lui avait laissée. Willy avait été très attentif à tout l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu, et même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir, il jurerait que Carlie s'était un peu avancée sur la traduction qu'elle avait faite … et peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un message caché parce que Carlie elle-même l'appréciait … Son cœur se réchauffa à cette idée et il espérait ne pas se tromper ! Cependant il fut stoppé dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il se mit à admirer le visage de Carlie, les yeux fermés, qui savourait le goût du chocolat qu'elle venait de boire. Cette image pouvait paraître insignifiante pour tout un chacun : tant mieux si elle avait plaisir à boire son chocolat ! Mais le sentiment qu'il avait était plus profond que cela, car il se sentait heureux d'être à l'origine de ce sourire, et du bonheur qu'il venait de lui procurer. Tout en continuant à la regarder, Willy fut de nouveau attiré dans un de ses flash-back, qui étaient de plus en plus récurrents.

 _Il était accroupi devant la petite fille aux yeux en forme d'amande, et à la couleur chocolat. Elle était un peu plus jeune que la dernière fois, mais avait l'air tout aussi heureuse et rieuse._

 _« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda Willy. La petite sembla prendre un peu de temps avant de répondre._

 _« Candy » dit-elle en évitant son regard._

 _« J'aime beaucoup » répondit Willy en riant, « il te va très bien ». Et il le pensait vraiment : ce prénom lui allait comme un gant ! La petite était tellement mignonne qu'elle ressemblait à un petit bonbon : en plus de ses yeux, ses joues étaient légèrement roses sur sa peau pâle, et ses lèvres étaient rouges comme les fraises. Elle avait véritablement une bouille à croquer !_

 _« Eh bien merci beaucoup pour ton idée Candy sweety, j'ai fait exactement comme tu m'as dit, et tout a parfaitement marché » s'enchanta-t-il. Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire radieux de la petite devant lui._


	12. Chapter 12

Willy n'avait pas conscience que durant tout ce temps il avait fixé Carlie de la sorte, alors lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle baissa le regard en rougissant. Heureusement pour eux, ce moment de gêne fut interrompu lorsque Charlotte tira sur la manche de Willy pour lui désigner du doigt le tuyau dans lequel ils allaient entrer d'un moment à l'autre. Le chocolatier la regarda en la couvant des yeux, et passa sa main doucement sur l'arrière de sa tête, dans un geste d'affection (d'AFFECTION ?! il n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'attacher aussi vite à une enfant ?! Willy ne comprenait vraiment pas ce besoin qu'il avait de veiller sur Charlotte … vraiment bizarre …). Cependant ses doutes s'estompèrent lorsqu'il vit la petite lui sourire de toutes ses dents.

« En avant toute ! »

« Comment ils peuvent voir où ils vont ? », demanda Violette.

« Ils ne peuvent pas, impossible de savoir où ils vont. », dit Willy sur un ton mystérieux. « Allumez les lumières ! »

Dès que les lumières furent allumées, le bateau fut emporté par le courant dans une descente digne d'un manège à sensations fortes. Si les parents ne semblaient pas spécialement apprécier cette balade à grande vitesse, les plus jeunes, eux semblaient satisfaits. En regardant Willy Wonka, on pouvait penser que cela le laissait de marbre. Il y avait une part de vérité étant donné que ce tour en bateau faisait partie de son quotidien, mais actuellement, il était occupé à détailler chacun de ses invités. Il s'attarda sur madame Beauregard, et eut peur de comprendre ses insinuations de tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il parlait des propriétés du chocolat, ainsi que celles de Carlie encore un peu plus tôt. Deux choses lui vinrent instantanément à l'esprit : il devait éviter de tendre de nouveau ce genre de perche à la mère de Violette, et si elle recommençait, il devait faire attention à ce que Carlie ne soit pas à côté, ou qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal. Mais attendez … pourquoi il pensait à elle … pourquoi s'en voulait-il que madame Beauregard ait essayé de … flirter avec lui … Il ne se reconnaissait plus aujourd'hui, lui qui n'avait pas eu de contact autre que celui de ses Oompa-loompas depuis tant d'années, il s'imaginait des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il devait simplement se faire des idées ... peut-être que c'était lié au stress de la journée … oui c'était sûrement ça …

Le bateau commença à perdre de la vitesse, se retrouvant dans une atmosphère bleutée, et longeait des salles aux noms illuminés.

« S'il vous plait, ouvrez l'œil, nous longeons des salles particulièrement importantes. », dit Willy à l'attention de ses invités.

« A quoi sert la crème pour cheveux ? » demanda madame Beauregard en se tournant vers lui, un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

Willy arrêta de respirer en entendant cette voix, et Carlie tourna violemment la tête vers elle, puis leva les yeux au ciel : bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'elle pour poser cette question.

« Ça évite le dessèchement … » répondit-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

La mère de Violette ne semblait pas pleinement satisfaite mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Carlie observait Willy le plus discrètement possible : elle admirait le visage enfantin qu'il avait en regardant toutes les pièces qui l'entouraient, comme s'il venait lui aussi pour la première fois. Elle trouvait cela extraordinaire de toujours être émerveillé après tant d'années …

« Crème fouettée … » rigola Carlie en voyant l'intérieur de la salle en question.

« Précisément » répondit Willy dans un sourire.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » déclara Veruca d'un ton sec, comme s'il venait de se moquer d'elle.

Mais quel toupet elle avait de venir contredire un génie comme Willy Wonka … Carlie n'en revenait pas !

« Pour ton information petite fille, une crème fouettée n'est pas une crème fouettée tant qu'elle n'est pas fouettée avec un fouet … tout le monde sait ça … »

Cette réponse sembla lui avoir coupé l'envie de répondre puisque Veruca se retourna. Willy entendit les deux passagères à côté de lui étouffer un rire, et se retourna vers elles. Carlie releva la tête à temps pour le voir tout sourire, alors qu'elle était encore en train de réprimer son rire. L'expression de joie que Willy voyait sur son visage le ravit. Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Carlie, avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui, et de se rendre compte que durant tout ce temps, ils avaient été observés par nulle autre personne que madame Beauregard. Carlie elle, avait été chamboulée par ce petit geste anodin, et se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir été assise à ce moment-là, sans quoi, ses jambes l'auraient sans doute lâchée.

Le bateau recommença à accélérer, embarqué par le courant. Cette fois, Carlie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur, étant donné qu'ils passaient très près de pilonnes qui les auraient arrêtés nets et tous faits tomber dans la rivière. Elle resserra sa prise autour des épaules de sa sœur, et Willy, percevant sa nervosité, déposa une main qui se voulait rassurante, sur celle de la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent encore une fois, et Carlie sentit ses joues s'enflammer … encore une fois ! Néanmoins, cet instant serein s'arrêta quand le bateau commença à tourner sur lui-même. Les Oompa-Loompas restaient stoïques et continuaient de ramer, comme si c'était normal. Carlie décida de leur faire confiance et essaya de se détendre un peu. Finalement, ils débouchèrent au milieu d'autres pièces toutes aussi mystérieuses que les précédentes, organisées autour d'une sorte de coupole qui amenait une lumière naturelle dans ce tunnel.

« Stoppez le bateau, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. », demanda Willy, soudainement excité en anticipant ce qu'il allait leur faire voir.

Une fois le bateau arrêté devant une pièce appelée « salle des inventions », Willy se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, puis retourna dans le fond pour laisser les invités descendre les uns après les autres, en commençant par les premiers rangs.

« Entrez mais attendez-nous pour commencer l'exploration de la salle. »

Willy, Charlotte et Carlie furent les trois derniers à bord. Le chocolatier fut le premier d'entre eux sur la terre ferme. Cependant lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la petite était assez instable avec le courant qui continuait de faire chavirer le bateau. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, il l'attrapa donc dans ses bras, et vint la déposer délicatement à côté de lui. Elle le remercia de son plus beau sourire et en faisant le même geste que tout à l'heure : celui où elle embrassait le haut de ses doigts. Cela signifiait sûrement « merci » se dit-il. Après cela, Willy se tourna vers la grande sœur, qui était certes plus équilibrée que Charlotte, mais qui ne semblait tout de même pas très sûre d'elle. Il lui proposa donc sa main de la même manière que lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué, et elle l'accepta tout aussi heureuse. Cependant, au moment où elle allait s'appuyer sur le bord du bateau pour en sortir, un courant plus fort que les autres fit bouger l'embarcation, et la fit trébucher. Alors qu'elle allait tomber dans le chocolat, entre le bateau et le bord, Willy la rattrapa, et la ramena lentement sur la terre ferme. Leurs yeux étaient encore une fois plongés les uns dans les autres. Lorsque Carlie eut ses deux pieds au sol, Willy ne la lâcha pas, gardant ses bras autour de sa taille, et elle, était toujours fermement accrochée à ses avant-bras, comme si elle pouvait retomber à tout moment. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et semblaient avoir oublié tout ce qui les entourait. Willy descendit ses yeux au niveau de sa bouche, et eut soudain l'envie de l'embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres presque rouges, comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau bonbon totalement inconnu pour lui. Cependant cet instant magique fut interrompu lorsque Monsieur Salt se racla la gorge : si les autres invités étaient trop fascinés par toutes les machines devant eux, lui, s'était rendu compte du rapprochement entre son hôte et la jeune fille, et souhaitait que l'attention revienne un peu sur eux, même si cela semblait compliqué étant donné que depuis le début de la visite le chocolatier n'avait d'yeux que pour la fille Bucket.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient observés, Willy baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir profité d'un instant de faiblesse de Carlie. Il détourna le regard sur le côté, où il vit que Charlotte les observait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa, mais il se stoppa net et arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Carlie sur sa joue, douces et légères comme une plume. Elle lui murmura un « merci Willy » à l'oreille, avant de se dérober et d'aller rejoindre le groupe. Willy resta immobile, le visage cramoisi, mais avec la sensation de se sentir pousser des ailes dans le dos. Il porta doucement sa main à sa joue, comme s'il voulait y trouver la preuve que ce baiser était réel. La voix de Carlie continuait de résonner dans sa tête : son nom prononcé par la jeune fille sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il mit un temps à se remettre, puis alla rejoindre les invités dans la salle. Il devait absolument trouver le moyen d'être à nouveau seul avec elle. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il espérait la reprendre dans ses bras. Il en ressentait le besoin.


	13. Chapter 13

« Ceci est la plus importante de toutes les salles de la fabrique. Bien, amusez-vous, profitez-en … mais ne touchez à rien … D'acc ? Allez zou ! »

De la même manière que dans la salle à la cascade de chocolat, tous les invités se dispersèrent. Carlie partit lentement, ne souhaitant pas s'éloigner de Willy, et espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il viendrait la rejoindre comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Elle n'eut cependant pas à espérer longtemps, puisqu'à peine s'était-elle éloignée qu'elle sentit la présence du chocolatier dans son dos.

Willy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait attiré comme un aimant par la jeune fille, comme si être trop éloigné d'elle allait lui provoquer une douleur insupportable.

Willy cherchait à ouvrir la conversation sur un sujet léger, et lui posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

« Puis-je vous demander votre couleur préférée ? »

Carlie n'en savait rien ! Elle aimait toutes les couleurs sans avoir de préférence … Et quelle drôle de question ! Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna le regard pour croiser celui de Willy, elle sut de suite quoi répondre : « Le violet. »

Willy fut troublé de cette réponse. Il avait bien vu l'hésitation de la jeune fille, mais également avec quel naturel sa réponse était venue une fois que leurs yeux s'étaient trouvés. Il y avait fort à parier que sa réponse était elle-même due à la couleur si particulière de ses yeux.

« Et la vôtre ? », demanda-t-elle, désirant détourner l'attention de Willy.

« Le marron … aussi intense que celui de mon chocolat, et aussi intense que celui de vos yeux … »

Carlie baissa subitement les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir des compliments, et encore moins d'un homme aussi extraordinaire que Willy Wonka. Le silence ayant repris ses droits, Willy entraina Carlie dans une marche tranquille au milieu des machines.

« Vous savez, depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans la fabrique, je ne cesse d'avoir l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. »

« Vous m'avez peut-être vue dans votre boutique de Cherry street … mon grand-père y travaillait, et je venais souvent l'y rejoindre » suggéra Carlie. Durant un instant, une lueur de compréhension et/ou d'espoir sembla traverser le regard de Willy, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

« C'est possible oui. Et il me semble aussi qu'il y a quelques jours de cela, je vous ai observé vous et votre sœur lorsque vous étiez devant ma chocolaterie, en pleine nuit … »

« Vous nous avez vu ?! » le coupa la jeune fille.

« Que faisiez-vous toutes les deux dans la neige par un temps si glacial ? »

« C'était le soir où ils annonçaient que Veruca avait trouvé son ticket … enfin … qu'une employée de son père l'avait trouvé. En entendant l'interview, Charlotte s'est rendue compte que la vie était particulièrement injuste … Elle s'est enfuie en courant et en pleurant, et je l'ai rattrapée devant les grilles, où nous sommes restées un moment … elle comme moi nous étions perdues … C'était son rêve de venir ici … et le mien aussi. Alors voir que des enfants trichaient et n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour en avoir un, alors qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter une seule tablette … c'était trop pour elle … vous savez, elle n'a que 10 ans … elle est encore jeune pour faire la part des choses »

Une larme solitaire s'échappa de l'œil de Carlie, et ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par Willy. Ce dernier vint donc délicatement effleurer sa joue pour intercepter la fautive. Mais au lieu de laisser retomber sa main après cela, il la laissa à hauteur de son visage, et continua d'y passer délicatement son doigt, tendrement. Carlie, malgré sa tristesse passagère, ne put s'empêcher d'être euphorique (intérieurement du moins).

« Je suis désolée … J'avais promis à la personne grâce à qui nous sommes ici qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée uniquement heureuse … mais visiblement c'est un échec … » murmura Carlie en savourant la sensation de la main de Willy contre sa joue.

« Et qui est donc cette personne ? » demanda innocemment Willy. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa question avait provoqué un certain malaise chez la jeune fille.

« Pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'ai pas trouvé le ticket d'or moi-même … Une personne extrêmement généreuse m'en a fait cadeau, pour que je l'offre ensuite à Charlotte pour son anniversaire. »

Carlie craignait la réaction du chocolatier. Après tout, peut-être qu'il allait juger que sa sœur et elle n'avaient pas leur place parmi les invités. L'idée d'être amenée jusqu'à la sortie l'effraya, mais la réaction de Willy ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

« Alors je devrais aller la remercier moi-même d'avoir permis à une si belle personne que vous de venir dans ma chocolaterie … »

Pendant tout le temps où ils avaient continué de parler, Willy avait gardé sa main contre la joue de Carlie, et regrettait de ne pas avoir retiré son gant pour sentir la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Le contact était désormais moins timide qu'au début, et chacun des deux savourait cet instant. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'envie de s'embrasser était plus forte à chaque seconde, et le désir allait bientôt se transformer en réalité. Carlie anticipait déjà le feu d'artifice qu'elle allait ressentir au creux de son ventre lorsque Willy allait l'embrasser. Un sourire fendit ses lèvres, et l'impatience commença à la gagner.


	14. Chapter 14

Malheureusement, alors que Willy allait se décider à sauter le pas, il vit une personne entrer dans son champ de vision. A ce moment-là, il aurait été prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession pour ne jamais avoir vu Madame Beauregard à quelques mètres d'eux, ce qui lui aurait permis d'embrasser la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques heures seulement. Néanmoins, il se ressaisit, attrapa délicatement la main de Carlie dans la sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres. De son bras libre, il encercla sa taille de manière possessive, pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui, ce à quoi elle répondit en appuyant sa tête contre son coeur. Une fois cela fait, il chercha le regard de madame Beauregard, et lui fit le sourire le plus hypocrite dont il était capable, espérant être convaincant. Au vu de la tête que faisait la cible de Willy, il avait plutôt réussi. En effet, lorsque Carlie posa ses yeux sur madame Beauregard, elle se fit fusiller du regard. Une fois que la mère de Violette eut tourné les talons, énervée, Willy et Carlie, toujours aussi proches, ne purent s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Cependant, même s'ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'étaient plus observés par qui que ce soit, ils ne se séparèrent pas l'un de l'autre, comme si cette proximité leur était nécessaire à tous les deux.

Une fois calmée, l'attention de Carlie fut attirée par une silhouette qui semblait sauter sur place : Charlotte essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose par une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'intérieur d'une machine, mais n'y parvenait pas à cause de sa petite taille. Willy et Carlie allèrent la rejoindre d'un même pas, mais alors que la grande sœur s'apprêtait à prendre la petite dans ses bras, le chocolatier l'attrapa, et la cala contre lui pour qu'elle puisse regarder confortablement l'intérieur de la machine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le regard pétillant de la petite. Il y avait une part d'enfance dedans, qui était émerveillée, et une part d'adulte, qui semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Doucement, Willy lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle voyait sur le ton de la confidence, comment il avait eu l'idée de faire ceci ou cela, quel goût il voulait que ça ait etc. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris d'être aussi attentif à la petite, aussi prévenant, et d'autant souhaiter qu'elle comprenne et apprécie tout ce qu'il y avait là autant que lui. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression d'être déjà attaché à elle, et de vouloir la protéger de la vie qu'elle avait eu jusque-là avec sa sœur. Elles méritaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'elles avaient.

Une fois que Willy eu terminé son explication, il reposa la petite au sol, et la regarda se diriger autre part dans la salle.

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout lui expliquer … je suis sûre qu'elle gardera un souvenir incroyable de cette visite … », lui glissa doucement Carlie en revenant à côté de lui.

« Mais je suis là pour ça … », répondit-il en essayant de rester naturel.

« Oui bien sûr, mais je vois bien que vous faites plus attention à elle qu'aux autres enfants … », ajouta-t-elle, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait remarqué sa différence de comportement.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle semble le mériter plus que les autres … », dit Willy, très sérieusement.

Carlie ne répondit rien à cela. Bien sûr, de son point de vue sa sœur méritait toujours mieux que ce qu'elle avait, mais l'entendre dire par une autre personne lui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, bien qu'elle se sentît également un peu misérable de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que sa sœur méritait. Ils repartirent tous les deux dans une marche tranquille au milieu des machines.

« Que pensez-vous de ce que vous voyez pour le moment ? » demanda Willy, voulant sortir la jeune fille de ses pensées noires.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde ! Un monde où aucune loi ne serait semblable à celles qui régissent notre vie en dehors de ces grilles. Comme si dans cette usine, tous nos rêves les plus fous n'étaient peut-être pas si inaccessibles que ça. » déclara Carlie en s'arrêtant pour se mettre face à lui.

Dire que Willy était enchanté de cette réponse était réducteur : à ce moment même, il n'était pas loin de sauter au plafond ! Carlie et lui étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde ! Lorsqu'il avait pris l'initiative des tickets d'or, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un des adultes accompagnant l'enfant gagnant penserait de la même façon que lui. Et en plus de cela, ce n'était pas n'importe quel adulte, c'était Carlie, la jeune fille qu'il comparait désormais à une petite, jolie et délicate fleur en sucre (eh oui, les bonbons n'étaient jamais loin dans son esprit !).

« Eh monsieur Wonka, c'est quoi ça ? » cria Violette depuis une machine.

« Oh, que je te montre ! », répondit-il ravi.

Willy, qui ne savait pas comme c'était arrivé, avait la main de Carlie dans la sienne. Il l'emmena avec lui vers la machine devant laquelle Violette se trouvait, puis la lâcha (non loin de lui) pour aller donner quelques explications. Il s'approcha d'un bassin dans lequel un Oompa-Loompas semblait faire de la plongée, et récupéra une sorte de petite balle rouge.

« Merci ! » dit-il en le récupérant. « Ce bonbon s'appelle Gobstoppeurs sans fin. Il est fait pour les enfants qui reçoivent très peu d'argent de poche. Vous le sucez toute l'année, et il ne deviendra jamais plus petit. Sensas non ? »

Carlie pensa de suite à Charlotte et elle. Ce bonbon était exactement le genre de choses qui ravirait les personnes dans leur cas.

« Incroyable … » souffla-t-elle.

« Inutile … » l'interrompit Veruca.

Le sang de Carlie ne fit qu'un tour, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, c'est Charlotte qui la retint d'aller s'expliquer avec la jeune Veruca. Sa sœur n'avait que 10 ans et était pourtant, à ce moment-là, plus mature qu'elle. Willy eut également du mal à se contenir, non seulement parce qu'elle venait de dire que son invention était inutile, mais également parce qu'elle semblait se ficher des personnes qui n'avaient pas une vie aussi facile que la sienne … comme les deux sœurs Bucket.

« Comme du chewing gum … » intervint Violette qui ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Non, un chewing on le mâche. Si tu essayais de mâcher un de ces bonbons, tu te casserais toutes tes petites dents. Mais ils ont un goût extra ! » termina Willy en s'éloignant.

Et à part toi, qui garde le même chewing gum pendant trois mois ? Pensa amèrement Carlie.

Tout le monde se dispersa de nouveau pour continuer à explorer la salle, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Willy était de nouveau aux côtés de son invitée préférée, le bonbon toujours à la main.

« Voulez-vous le goûter ? Il est prêt pour la vente, et ça me ferait plaisir que vous soyez la première à me dire ce que vous en pensez. » demanda-t-il les joues légèrement roses.

Carlie écarquilla les yeux devant cette proposition.

« Euh oui … avec plaisir. » répondit Carlie en rougissant.

Willy approcha doucement le bonbon de sa bouche, et regarda de près sa réaction lorsqu'il entra en contact avec elle. Les yeux fermés, elle mit un temps avant de répondre, savourant ce qu'elle venait de goûter.

« Incroyable ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, pour voir Willy, qui, à son tour, testait le bonbon (bien que lui en connaissait déjà le goût), il ne se lassait pas de cette invention.

« Je peux me permettre une remarque ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien sûr, je vous écoute … » dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

« Avez-vous essayé de les faire changer de couleur, voire même de goût au fur et à mesure que le bonbon était consommé ? »

Le visage de Willy sembla s'éclairer suite à cette suggestion.

« Non je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée ! » s'exclama-t-il. Carlie rougit face au chocolatier, avant de le regarder plus sérieusement : elle venait de le voir repartir dans un de ses flash-backs.


	15. Chapter 15

_Il se voyait dans un coin de l'arrière-boutique de son magasin de Cherry street, travaillant sur une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, et de nouveaux bonbons avec une textures inédite. Comme à son habitude, il réfléchissait à voix haute, en marmonnant des « Non ce n'est pas ça », « Ça a déjà raté la dernière fois », « Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas ». Sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle venait, une petite voix lui adressa la parole._

 _« Avez-vous essayé de nuancer le chocolat au lait avec du chocolat noir ? Des fois la simplicité est votre meilleur atout … Et pour ces bonbons, vous devriez peut-être essayer la confiture … Ce n'est qu'une intuition, mais je suis sûre que ça ferait des miracles ! »_

 _Willy avait écouté attentivement ce que la petite voix lui avait dit, mais ne trouvait pas d'où elle venait._

 _« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-il en fouillant les alentours du regard._

 _« Ici ! Derrière le comptoir ! »_

 _Willy regarda derrière son bureau, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant une petite fille d'environ 8 ans. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et semblait attendre qu'il lui réponde._

 _« C'est toi qui a eu ces idées ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une fillette de son âge puisse déjà avoir de si grandes idées._

 _« Bah oui ! Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »_

 _« C'est ... brillant ! ». Willy n'en revenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher les beaux yeux marrons de la petite fille, qui au passage, de par sa spontanéité et sa bonne humeur, avait de suite attiré sa sympathie, ce qui était plutôt rare. Il fit alors le tour du bureau pour venir s'accroupir devant elle._

 _La petite, elle, était très impressionnée de se retrouver devant Willy Wonka : à tout juste 20 ans, il arrivait déjà à faire parler de lui presque tous les soirs à la télévision. Et son grand-père lui en parlait souvent, alors elle connaissait beaucoup de ses exploits, ce qui renforçait son admiration._

 _« Dis-moi, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ? ». Willy ne savait pas pourquoi il posait ce genre de questions inutiles, alors qu'il avait devant lui une petite fille qui semblait être un petit prodige de la confiserie, tout comme lui._

 _« Mon grand-père travaille ici ! Je viens souvent le rejoindre et j'ai profité qu'il ne me surveille pas pour venir dans l'arrière-boutique. J'espérais vous voir ! » répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Alors que Willy allait lui répondre, un de ses employés arriva vers eux, essoufflé._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma chérie ? Je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu venais me rejoindre il fallait que tu restes dans la boutique. Je suis désolé monsieur Wonka, la petite a échappé à ma surveillance, mais cela ne se reproduira plus » débita le vieil homme._

 _« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petite-fille est charmante et très intelligente. Elle vient de me donner de brillantes idées. » répondit Willy en se relevant._

 _« Je suis tout de même désolé monsieur. Viens ma chérie, nous devons y aller. », dit le grand-père en emmenant la petite._

 _Willy les regarda s'éloigner en espérant revoir la petite fille : si les idées qu'elle lui avait soufflées fonctionnaient, il se devrait de la remercier et de la féliciter comme il se devait._

Carlie, pour cacher son malaise, chercha sa sœur de là où elle était. Cependant, elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand Willy se mit à murmurer, les yeux encore à moitié dans le vide.

« C'est vous ? C'était vous tout ce temps … », une fois qu'il fut totalement revenu à la réalité, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et la regarda de la manière la plus sérieuse possible. « Vous êtes la petite Candy … Candy sweety … mon petit prodige de la boutique de Cherry street … la petite-fille qui échappait à la vigilance de son grand-père pour venir me voir … » dit-il, encore sous le choc. « Vous avez les mêmes yeux … et vous venez de me suggérer cette idée de la même manière que quand vous êtes venue la première fois … »

Carlie fut incapable de répondre. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Toutes ces années, elle pensait avoir rêvé, inventé ce surnom, ses rencontres avec Willy Wonka, et son lien avec sa tablette de chocolat favorite. Et maintenant, il était en train de lui dire que c'était réel, qu'il se souvenait d'elle … Elle était totalement perdue, incapable de revenir à la réalité.

Willy, lui, ne pouvait exprimer le sentiment qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Tout se mélangeait : il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvée, il comprenait pourquoi il était tant focalisé sur elle depuis le début de la visite, et aussi étrange soit-il, il ressentait encore plus maintenant cette attirance qu'il avait pour elle. Autrefois ils avaient passé tant de temps tous les deux, à imaginer toutes sortes de bonbons, de chocolats. Ils avaient ri et grandi ensemble, ils avaient été complices malgré leur différence d'âge. Elle lui avait tant manqué tout ce temps, et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant elle, il ne pouvait que constater combien elle avait changé : elle était une magnifique jeune fille, avec du caractère, courageuse et digne malgré les épreuves de la vie. Willy éprouvait un sentiment encore inconnu pour lui, mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement auprès de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire ?

De nombreuses interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il se concentra sur celle qu'il considérait comme la plus importante.

« Pourquoi Candy ? Ou Carlie ? Quel est votre véritable nom ? » La jeune fille du se faire violence pour revenir à la réalité et répondre à cette question.

« Etant petite, je n'aimais pas mon prénom. J'étais fascinée par la confiserie, alors quand vous m'avez demandé mon nom, « Candy » sonnait bien. Après ça, je me suis fait surnommer de la sorte quelques temps. Mais quand mes parents sont décédés, j'ai voulu de nouveau utiliser tout le temps mon véritable prénom. Mes parents l'aimaient, et je considère ça comme un héritage venant d'eux. »

Cette explication se tenait, alors Willy ne répondit rien. Il regardait toujours la jeune fille dans les yeux, incapable de s'en détacher, repensant à tous ces merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il était incapable de réaliser qu'elle se tenait devant lui, après toutes ces années.

Malheureusement, ils furent tous deux obligés de sortir de leur petite bulle quand des voix résonnèrent dans la grande salle, signe que les autres invités désiraient eux aussi obtenir un peu de l'attention du chocolatier.


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les autres invités étaient regroupés autour de la même machine, sauf Charlotte qui était quelques mètres plus loin, en train de communiquer avec des Oompa-Loompas. Willy donna son bras à Carlie pour qu'ils aillent ensemble rejoindre le groupe.

« Les Oompa-Loompas semblent particulièrement apprécier votre sœur, je pense qu'ils se sont déjà tous passés le mot pour pouvoir venir à sa rencontre. » dit-il, voulant les ramener tous deux à la réalité avec un sujet léger.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils l'apprécient autant ? »

« Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Les Oompa-Loompas sont très gentils, mais pas facilement abordables. Moi-même, pour venir les rencontrer à Loompaland, j'ai dû leur offrir des fèves de cacao. Je suis donc impressionné qu'ils viennent tous à sa rencontre, et aussi qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre sans problème … Même moi, parfois, je n'arrive pas à leur expliquer quelque chose de nouveau … »

Entre temps, tous les deux étaient arrivés au niveau du groupe. Willy alla se placer devant tout le monde pour expliquer de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ça, ce sont des Toffee Touffes. Vous gobez un de ces petits machins, et en l'espace d'une demi-heure, vous voyez une masse de cheveux pousser sur toute votre petite caboche, et une moustache, et une barbe. »

« Qui voudrait une barbe ? » demanda Mike, comme s'il savait d'avance que personne n'en voudrait.

« Eh bien, des beatniks entre autres, des chanteurs de folk, des bikers, tu sais, tous ces types dans le vent décontract, sensas, extra formid. Tout baigne dans l'huile mon pote, est-ce que tu piges, ça va, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, oh ouais, tu m'étonnes serre moi la pince mon frère. »

Visiblement, Willy ne savait pas que le courant des hippies était plus discret depuis quelques années déjà, mais son décalage avec la réalité le rendait encore plus mignon … MIGNON ? Carlie venait de penser qu'il était mignon ? L'envie de rigoler la pris tellement elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir pensé ça.

« Hélas, le mélange n'est pas encore très au point. Un Oompa-Loompa en a goûté un hier et il … »

Willy se stoppa quand il vit arriver une masse de cheveux à ses pieds. Mike ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes à la vue de ce qui semblait être un Oompa-Loompa. On ne voyait même plus ce dernier sous toute sa masse de cheveux.

« Effectivement, ça c'est une sacrée masse … » rigola Carlie.

Charlotte essaya de ne pas rire aux propos de sa sœur, non désireuse de vexer l'Oompa-Loompa.

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda Willy en parlant plus fort.

De la masse de cheveux sortirent deux pouces levés vers le haut.

« Tu as l'air en forme ! » enchaîna-t-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour et retourna de là où il venait. Le groupe continua d'avancer dans la salle, à la suite de Willy Wonka, qui avait l'air de vouloir leur montrer quelque chose. Il arriva devant une grosse machine qui ne semblait pas différente des autres, et enclancha un levier.

« Regardez », dit-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Des sirènes se mirent à hurler, et des lumières clignotèrent de partout, alors que la machine semblait se mettre en marche. Puis Willy se mit à courir pour arriver de l'autre côté, il fut donc suivi par tous ses invités. Carlie vint d'instinct se placer non loin de lui, sa sœur accrochée au bout de son bras. Un bras métallique sortit de la machine, se déplia, puis très lentement, une petite plaquette beige en fut éjectée. Violette, qui avait déjà repéré qu'il s'agissait d'un chewing gum bien sûr, s'en empara, et le plaça à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Et tout ça pour CA ? », s'exclama Mika d'un ton arrogant.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Willy calmement.

« Du chewing gum » assura Violette.

« Oui, c'est un chewing gum phénoménal, extraordinaire, unique dans tout l'univers. Et pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ? »

Carlie pouvait sentir l'excitation monter chez Willy au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur révéler la spécificité de son invention.

« Parce que ce chewing gum est à lui tout seul un repas complet ! » finit-il dans un rire.

« Et pourquoi les gens l'achèteraient-ils ? » demanda monsieur Salt avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

Tiens, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu lui ! Carlie n'était pas certaine des propriétés exactes de ce chewing gum, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien loin pour trouver une raison : parce que c'était un produit Wonka, parce que c'était nouveau et jamais vu, voilà déjà deux raisons pour lesquelles ce produit ferait fureur.

Willy se mit à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches pour en sortir sa série de petites cartes qu'il avait déjà utilisées au début de la visite.

« Ce sera la fin de la cuisine et de la vaisselle. Une petite tablette de chewing gum magique Wonka c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin au petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. Cette tablette de chewing gum est une soupe à la tomate, du rosbif et une tarte aux myrtilles. » lut fièrement Willy.

Carlie regarda sa petite sœur et fut de suite d'accord avec elle : « Oui, ça doit être épatant ! »

« Ça doit être immangeable ! » trancha Veruca.

« Ça doit être un chewing gum pour moi. » poursuivit Violette sans tenir compte de ce que pensaient les autres invités.

La petite blonde attrapa son chewing gum de trois mois, et le colla derrière son oreille. Beurk ! Derrière son oreille ! Ses cheveux devaient s'y coller ! Carlie retint difficilement une grimace à la vue de cela.

« Il vaut mieux éviter, il y a encore une ou deux choses qui sont un peu… » dit tranquillement Willy avant d'être coupé par une Violette très sûre d'elle.

« Je détiens le record du monde de chewing gum, je n'ai peur de rien ! »

Pendant que Violette commençait à fourrer le chewing gum en question dans sa bouche, sa mère sembla narguer Charlotte, en la regardant avec cet air de « oui, ma fille est championne du monde, et toi tu n'es rien ». En voyant cela, Carlie attrapa les épaules de sa sœur pour la ramener de son autre côté, entre Willy et elle. Si au début elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention, la mère se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit que Willy avait instinctivement poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule Charlotte, preuve irréfutable de sa préférence. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient fit chaud au cœur de Carlie : le sourire que Charlotte affichait en quasi permanence aujourd'hui avait été absent bien trop longtemps, et ensemble, à trois, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se considérer comme une famille … elle divaguait vraiment aujourd'hui, se dit-elle en revenant à la réalité ! Une famille ! Avec Willy Wonka ! Non mais quelle idiote elle faisait ! Cependant, elle fut rappelée à la réalité lorsque Violette commença à mastiquer (ou plutôt à ruminer).

« Comment est-ce chérie ? » demanda madame Beauregard en caressant les cheveux de sa fille dans un geste d'encouragement.

« C'est surprenant ! Soupe à la tomate, je la sens couler dans ma gorge ! » s'enthousiasma Violette.

« Oui, recrache-le ! » demanda Willy.

« Jeune fille je crois que tu ferais mieux de » commença Carlie avant de s'arrêter quand elle vit que Violette l'ignorait totalement.

Le regard que sa mère lui lança la dissuada d'en dire plus : tant pis après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. La jeune fille sentit un bras entourer ses hanches pour venir la soutenir, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne à qui il appartenait, ce qui provoqua en elle une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis le début de la journée.

« Ça change ! Rosbif, pomme au four, peau croustillante et beurre. » continua Violette comme s'il ne se passait rien autour d'elle.

« Mâche bien ma poulette. Ma fille sera la première au monde à manger un repas chewing gum. » dit fièrement sa mère.

Suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Veruca sembla désabusée, et Willy et Carlie roulèrent des yeux en même temps. Cette femme ne pensait qu'aux distinctions !

« Oui, je suis juste un peu inquiet au sujet de » commença Willy avant d'être de nouveau coupé par le jeune blonde.

« Tarte aux myrtilles et crème glacée ! »

« Cette partie-là. » finit-il tout de même.

« Mais regardez son nez ! » dit soudainement Veruca avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Chaque personne du groupe la regardait, puis levait un regard perplexe vers Willy, essayant de trouver une réponse aux questions que soulevaient ce que venait de dire Veruca.

« Il vire au bleu ! » s'exclama monsieur Salt, dégoûté.

« Tu as le nez tout mauve ! » confirma sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Violette tout en continuant de mâcher son chewing gum, comme s'ils étaient tous en train de se moquer d'elle.

A ce moment-là, Veruca avait sur son visage une expression triomphante : finalement, celle qui s'était attirée tous les regards allait le payer …

« Violette, tu deviens Violette ! »

L'intéressée porta une main parfaitement manucurée à son nez, comme si elle allait pouvoir deviner ce qu'il s'y passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! » s'affola madame Beauregard.

« Elle n'a pas écouté » marmonna Carlie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être repéré par la mère, qui la fusilla du regard, et par Willy, qui acquiesça.

« Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas encore au point, ça dégénère toujours quand on arrive au dessert, ça vient de la tarte aux myrtilles, je suis sincèrement désolé … » dit Willy en s'éloignant doucement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chacun pouvait voir que les mains de Violette commençaient à prendre la même teinte, mais personne ne réagissait. Carlie attrapa sa petite sœur et la serra contre elle, prête à partir s'il le fallait. Mais alors qu'elle continuait d'observer Violette qui commençait à gonfler, elle sentit deux mains se glisser sur sa taille, et la tirer en arrière. Sa sœur, contre elle, suivit le mouvement. Elle se doutait de l'identité de la personne qui la faisait bouger, mais était trop fascinée par Violette pour se préoccuper des réactions que son toucher provoquait en elle. Cependant, elle ne put ignorer les frissons courant son échine quand Willy approcha son visage de son oreille, les mains toujours sur ses hanches, pour lui murmurer : « si jamais elle venait malheureusement à exploser, je n'aimerais pas vous savoir trop près d'elle ». En entendant cela, Carlie eut le réflexe de rapidement tourner la tête vers lui pour l'interroger du regard, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent encore plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, leurs nez se touchant, et avec la même envie de s'embrasser qui revenait. Néanmoins, ils n'oubliaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux, alors ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre pour se rendre compte que la peau de Violette était entièrement bleue désormais, et qu'elle commençait à être toute ronde. Willy laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à perdre le contact avec Carlie, ce qui leur laissa à tous les deux un sentiment de vide, comme s'il leur manquait quelque chose. La seule chose qui la consolait était de continuer à sentir sa chaleur qui émanait derrière elle, signe qu'il était toujours très proche.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » demanda Violette qui commençait à montrer des signes d'inquiétude.

« Elle enfle comme un ballon ! » s'exclama Carlie.

« Comme une grosse myrtille. » compléta Willy.

A ce moment précis, Carlie ne se préoccupait pas de ce que venait de répondre Willy. En effet, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, la jeune fille avait senti son souffle lui caresser la nuque, ce qui provoqua en elle un frisson qui ne manqua pas d'être repéré par le chocolatier, qui en fut très satisfait, bien que cela n'avait pas été volontaire. Tout en observant Violette qui continuait à prendre du volume, Carlie ne put s'empêcher de repenser au presque-baiser de tout à l'heure, quand madame Beauregard était venue les interrompre. Elle en fut d'abord honteuse, mais en sentant la main de Willy attraper son bras, et la tirer (et pas conséquent sa sœur) vers le groupe, elle oublia tout de Violette Beauregard. Willy Wonka avait été sur le point de l'embrasser ! Elle était en ce moment partagée en deux : d'un côté elle se disait que finalement ils se connaissaient depuis quelques temps déjà, Willy n'était pas un inconnu, mais de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, elle n'était donc pas sûre qu'il s'agisse du même Willy que celui qu'elle avait connu étant enfant. Finalement, son cœur lui rappelait que ses parents avaient eu un coup de foudre, et qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps avant de se mettre ensemble. En voyant le cours de ses pensées, Carlie réalisa qu'elle commençait à admettre qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Willy.

« Je l'ai testé sur une vingtaine d'Oompa-Loompas, et chacun d'eux est devenu une grosse myrtille. C'est très bizarre ! » déclara Willy à madame Beauregard.

« Je ne veux pas d'une grosse myrtille pour fille ! Comment va-t-elle concourir ? » paniqua cette dernière.

C'était donc ça la seule chose qui l'inquiétait ? Que sa fille puisse continuer à gagner des titres ! Charlotte leva un regard surpris vers sa sœur, qui lui répondit avec un signe négatif de la tête, et en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Votre fille vient de se transformer en une énorme myrtille en quelques secondes, et tout ce dont vous vous préoccupez c'est de savoir comment elle pourra continuer à concourir ?! » s'indigna Carlie. La mère de Violette la fusilla du regard, et commença à s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, avant d'être arrêtée par Willy, qui s'interposa entre elles deux, un bras protecteur tiré devant la jeune fille. Il était pour lui hors de question que cette mère indigne fasse du mal à sa chère Candy ... ou Carlie ... quel que soit son nom.

« Vous la présenterez au concours agricole ! » intervint Veruca.

Carlie n'appréciait pas cette petite fille, mais elle devait bien admettre que sa réplique avait été parfaitement placée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Willy, et tous les deux partagèrent un rire moqueur qui agaça beaucoup la mère de Violette. D'ailleurs, suite à cela, un silence s'installa, durant lequel madame Beauregard regardait Willy … de travers. Cependant l'attention de tout le groupe fut détournée lorsqu'un fond musical se fit entendre, et que plusieurs dizaines d'Oompa-Loompas débarquèrent pour présenter une chanson accompagnée d'une petite chorégraphie, à l'éloge de Violette (enfin non c'était plutôt tout le contraire même !). Leur petit spectacle était entraînant et donnait envie de bouger soi-même, ce dont ne se priva pas Willy. Les Oompa-Loompas se révélèrent encore une fois de merveilleux showman, et d'excellents acrobates. A la fin de leur chanson, la plupart s'en allèrent, et les autres continuèrent de faire rouler Violette jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le bateau.

« Au secours ! Maman ! Monsieur Wonka ! » criait Violette.

Willy continuait de danser tout seul, mais jeta un regard complice en coin à Carlie lorsque madame Beauregard s'approcha de lui, un air menaçant sur le visage. Il était probable qu'elle attende qu'il lui trouve une solution pour sa fille désobéissante. Mais après tout … ce n'était pas la faute de Willy, il avait prévenu Violette à de multiples reprises, pensa la jeune fille.

Willy s'adressa à un Oompa-Loompa qui se tenait droit devant lui, attendant ses instructions : « Vous allez rouler mademoiselle Beauregard jusqu'au bateau, et la conduire à la salle au pressoir tout de suite d'acc ? »

« La salle au pressoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? » demanda la mère d'une petite voix aigüe très énervante.

« Ils vont la presser, comme un point noir. Il faut vite qu'ils fassent sortir tout ce jus en la pressant. » dit Willy dans un sourire.

Apparemment, cette perspective amusait beaucoup Willy. Madame Beauregard, elle, semblait ne pas se sentir bien, et s'empressa de rejoindre sa fille pour la pousser jusqu'au bateau. Charlotte et Carlie avaient un air mi-dégouté, mi-amusé qui fit rire Willy quand il les regarda.

« Maman aide-moi, s'il-te-plait ! » supplia Violette.

« Elle est bien loin la ʺdétentrice du record du monde de chewing gumʺ ! » marmonna Carlie les dents serrées.

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde, même si le but de Carlie en disant cela n'était pas d'amuser la galerie, mais seulement Charlotte (et éventuellement Willy !).

« Allez, ça va swinguer ! » lança Willy.

Etant donné que le bateau avait été réquisitionné pour transporter Violette, le groupe utilisa une autre porte que celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et débouchèrent dans un couloir circulaire.

« Sans le bateau, nous allons devoir marcher deux fois plus vite pour être dans les temps. Il reste tant de choses à voir ! » dit Willy en accélérant le pas.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Charlotte voulut demander quelque chose au chocolatier, elle fit donc comprendre sa question à sa sœur, puis s'approcha du chocolatier, et lui désigna Carlie, qui se trouvait un peu plus derrière.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la personne que lui désignait Charlotte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Charlotte voudrait savoir pourquoi vous avez laissé entrer des gens ? » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Pour qu'ils visitent la chocolaterie pardi ! » répondit-il à la petite.

Carlie regarda sa sœur qui n'était pas pleinement satisfaite de la réponse, Charlotte fit alors deux ou trois gestes de ses mains, puis se tourna vers Willy, attendant que sa grande sœur traduise.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi 5 enfants ? »

Cependant, Willy n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Charlotte se fit presque bousculer par Mike, qui avait décidé que ce serait son tour d'interroger le guide. Carlie tira sa sœur vers elle, et prit sa main dans la sienne, peu désireuse qu'elle se fasse de nouveau embêter, comme avec Augustus au début de la visite.

« C'est quoi le premier prix ? Et qui l'aura ? » demanda-t-il presque énervé.

« Le premier prix c'est celui qui nous aura surpris ! » rigola Willy.

A son tour, Veruca bouscula Mike pour venir aux côtés de Willy, et lui poser une question qui la démangeait, non pas parce qu'elle était inquiète, mais simplement parce qu'elle était curieuse, et avait envie de pouvoir rire de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce-que Violette sera toujours une myrtille ? »

« Non ! Peut-être ! J'en sais rien ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mâche du chewing gum sans arrêt, c'est dégoutant ! »

« Si vous détestez le chewing gum, pourquoi en fabriquer ? » demanda Mike un brin provocateur.

« Tu es encore en train de marmonner, tu commences à me saper le moral ! » répondit Willy pour clore la conversation.

Suite à cela, le groupe avança en silence, Willy était plongé dans des souvenirs de son enfance, ne sachant pas trop comment il en était arrivé à penser à cela. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le groupe se trouvait devant une salle dont le nom indiquait « salle de tri des noix ».


	18. Chapter 18

« Ah c'est un domaine que je connais bien, je suis moi-même dans la cacahuète et dans la noix monsieur Wonka. » dit monsieur Salt avant de dégainer sa carte de visite et de la tendre à Willy.

Cependant ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Sa réaction fit rire les sœurs Bucket, qui durent esquiver le papier étant donné qu'elles se trouvaient juste derrière le chocolatier. En les entendant, Willy se tourna vers elles, et adressa un clin d'œil discret à Carlie. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle sentait une grande complicité entre eux deux, et que cela lui plaisait énormément. L'indifférence avec laquelle Willy traitait le père de Veruca était extrêmement drôle à regarder, tout comme la façon avec laquelle monsieur Salt essaya d'engager une conversation professionnelle avec lui. De toute évidence, on ne pouvait être ni sérieux, ni professionnel avec Willy, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Carlie.

« Est-ce que vous utilisez l'havermax 4000 pour les trier ? »

« Non, vous êtes bizarre … » se moqua Willy.

Il les fit alors entrer dans la salle en question, qui était circulaire, faite de bleu et de blanc. Un système en forme d'araignée surplombait le tout, et semblait distribuer les noix. En étant plus près, les invités purent s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas des Oompa-Loompas qui décortiquaient les noix mais …

« Des écureuils ! » s'exclama Veruca, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cette dernière était accrochée au petit portillon qui donnait sur l'escalier permettant de rejoindre le bas de la salle, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Charlotte aussi regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Elle était venue se placer à côté de Willy, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à sa grande sœur qui se retrouvait donc elle-même proche du chocolatier.

« Oui des écureuils, ces écureuils ont été dressés à décortiquer les noix. » annonça fièrement Willy.

« Pourquoi des écureuils ? Et pourquoi pas des Oompa-Loompas ? » demanda monsieur Salt, sceptique.

« Oh mais parce que les écureuils arrivent à sortir une noix intacte presque à chaque fois. »

Monsieur Salt ne parut pas très heureux de la réponse de Willy, il avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait comme s'il lui était supérieur !

« Voyez comme ils la tapent avec leurs petites pattes pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas pourrie. Oh regardez ! Je crois que celui-ci en a trouvé une pourrie ! » enchaîna-t-il de sa voix enfantine.

Et effectivement, l'écureuil dont il était question lança la noix derrière lui. D'ailleurs, ce geste n'était pas inconnu de Carlie, il lui rappelait la façon dont Willy s'était débarrassé d'une certaine carte il y a peu de temps.

Carlie chuchota à l'oreille de sa sœur : « Il faut croire que la carte de visite de monsieur Salt était une noix pourrie ! »

Les deux sœurs se mirent à rigoler de la comparaison de Carlie, mais apparemment cette dernière n'avait pas été assez discrète, puisque Willy souriait, et lui glissa à l'oreille : « en effet oui ».

Sa soudaine proximité ravie Carlie, mais la fit également frissonner de tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

« Daddy je veux un écureuil, achète-moi un de ces écureuils, j'en veux un. » lança Veruca d'un ton autoritaire.

Carlie était restée choquée de la demande de la petite, non seulement parce qu'elle n'hésitait pas à donner un ordre à son père, mais également parce qu'elle semblait penser que Willy la laisserait repartir avec un de ses écureuils aussi facilement.

« Ma chérie tu as déjà plein d'animaux merveilleux » tenta monsieur Salt.

Willy semblait satisfait de la réponse du père, finalement peut-être que la jeune fille était rattrapable, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

« Tout ce que j'ai c'est un poney, deux chiens, quatre chats, six petits lapins, deux perruches, trois canaris, un perroquet vert, une tortue et un hamster idiot ! Je veux un écureuil ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Tout au long de son énumération, Willy et Carlie s'étaient décomposés. Cette jeune fille ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire que celui de « pourrie ».

« D'accord ma chérie, daddy t'achètera un écureuil aussi vite que possible. » la rassura-t-il.

« Mais je ne veux pas n'importe quel écureuil, je veux un écureuil dressé ! » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Entendu. Monsieur Wonka, combien voulez-vous pour un de ces écureuils, dites-moi votre prix. » demanda le père sur le ton de la fatalité.

Une fois que monsieur Salt eut formulé sa demande, Veruca se tourna vers le chocolatier, avec ce qui se voulait sûrement être un sourire angélique.

« Ah mais ils ne sont pas à vendre. Elle devra s'en passer. » dit Willy heureux de dire « non » à la petite fille.

Veruca se décomposa, puis se retourna face à son père : « Daddy ! » menaça-t-elle.

Willy imita la voix de monsieur Salt pour lui répondre : « Navrée chérie, monsieur Wonka se montre intransigeant. »

« Si tu ne veux pas m'acheter un écureuil, je vais le chercher moi-même ! » trancha-t-elle.

Effectivement, Veruca ne mentait pas : elle commença à se glisser entre les barreaux du portillon quand une main la retint. C'était celle de Charlotte, qui, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, lui faisait signe de la tête de ne pas y aller. La petite avait ses raisons d'être inquiète : il n'était pas compliqué de savoir que quelque chose de malheureux allait lui arriver si elle n'écoutait pas Willy Wonka.

« Lâche-moi la muette ! » cracha Veruca en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

En entendant ça, Charlotte et Carlie eurent toutes les deux un mouvement de recul. La grande sœur avait les deux mains sur sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux, alors que la petite, en reculant, s'était cognée contre Willy, qui avait eu le réflexe de l'entourer de ses bras, comme pour la protéger, de la même façon qu'il avait observé la plus grande le faire.

En revanche, cela ne parut pas choquer monsieur Salt, ou sa fille, qui était en train de descendre les escaliers. Mike lui, semblait tout regarder de haut, comme s'il n'était que spectateur et ne se sentait aucunement concerné.

« Veruca ? » héla son père.

« Excuse-moi … » tenta Willy tout en gardant Charlotte dans ses bras.

« Veruca reviens immédiatement. VERUCA ! » appela vainement monsieur Salt.

« Petite fille, ne touche pas aux noix de l'écureuil, ça va le rendre fou ! » l'avertit Willy.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait au centre de la pièce, les écureuils se retournaient pour surveiller l'intruse. Après les avoir observés, le choix de Veruca semblait arrêté.

« C'est toi que je veux ! » dit-elle en tendant ses bras.

Mais alors qu'elle allait attraper l'animal, tous les écureuils sautèrent de leur petit fauteuil pour aller se jeter sur Veruca. Ce mouvement aussi soudain fit sursauter tout le monde, même Mike. Monsieur Salt, lui, paniquait en s'agrippant au portillon, comme si le secouer allait pouvoir l'ouvrir. Willy comprit le regard du père, et se décida donc à lâcher Charlotte pour attraper son trousseau d'au moins une centaine de clefs. Pendant ce temps, au pied des escaliers, Veruca s'écroula au sol, prise d'assaut par tous les écureuils.

« Veruca ! » s'affola son père.

« La clef, j'ai trouvé la clef … nan pas celle-là. » murmurait Willy en en essayant une.

« Daddy ! » pleurnicha Veruca.

« Ah ! Non ! » fit de nouveau Willy en essayant une nouvelle clef.

En bas, les écureuils paraissaient s'être répartis sur chaque membre de la petite fille.

« Ça y est ! Ça y est pas ! » continua le chocolatier.

« Daddy je veux qu'ils arrêtent ! » cria la jeune anglaise.

Au moins celle-là, elle l'a bien cherché, pensa amèrement Carlie qui essayait de se remettre de ce qu'elle avait dit à sa petite soeur.


	19. Chapter 19

Alors que Willy cherchait toujours la clef (d'ailleurs Carlie le soupçonnait de ne pas se presser afin de laisser le temps à ses ouvriers à fourrure de faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête), en bas, l'écureuil que Veruca avait choisi se rapprochait de sa tête, avant d'aller taper sur son front de sa petite patte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? » demanda Carlie en mettant sa main sur le bras de Willy pour l'interpeller.

La jeune fille se doutait de la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre prononcée par Willy. La vengeance n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, mais là, elle se sentait très rancunière envers Veruca, alors autant angoisser encore un peu plus le père …

« Il cherche à savoir si elle n'est pas pourrie … oh mince alors, en effet, elle est pourrie … » lui répondit Willy sans une once de surprise ou d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Suite à cela, les écureuils soulevèrent la petite fille, et semblèrent la diriger vers le trou au centre de la pièce.

« VERUCA ! » appela une nouvelle fois son père.

« Daddy ! » répondit sa fille en panique.

« Où est-ce qu'ils l'emmènent ? » demanda monsieur Salt toujours affolé.

« Où vont toutes les noix pourries, dans le conduit à ordures. » lui répondit Willy le plus calmement du monde.

« Et il va jusqu'où ? » s'angoissa-t-il.

« A l'incinérateur … » annonça-t-il dans un demi-sourire, désireux lui aussi de venger Charlotte.

En entendant cela, même monsieur Teavee, qui s'était fait très discret jusque-là, sembla choqué.

« Rassurez-vous on ne le met en route que le mardi … » sourit Willy.

« Mais on est mardi aujourd'hui. » rappela Mike comme si le chocolatier était idiot de ne pas le savoir.

Carlie, de son côté, commençait à tout de même à s'inquiéter pour Veruca. Selon elle, elle méritait un tour dans la benne à ordure, mais que sa vie soit mise en danger, cela allait trop loin … Cependant, en y repensant, l'attitude de Willy à chaque fois qu'un des enfants était en danger pouvait laisser croire qu'il avait tout prévu à l'avance … ce qui ne serait pas surprenant tant cet homme était un génie.

« Alors espérons qu'ils auront renoncé à s'en servir aujourd'hui … » ironisa-t-il.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Veruca continuait d'être amenée vers le conduit à ordures, avant d'y être jetée par les écureuils. De là-haut, ils purent entendre la petite fille crier durant sa descente. En la voyant tomber, Carlie ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa sœur un peu plus fort contre elle, non pas qu'elle avait peur que quelque chose de semblable lui arrive, c'était seulement pas pur instinct. Les écureuils, une fois la mauvaise noix jetée dans le conduit, retournèrent à leur travail, comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé.

« Elle peut très bien rester coincée dans le conduit au-dessus du trou, dans ce cas il vous suffira d'y entrer et de l'extirper de là, d'acc ? ».

Willy se voulait surement rassurant en disant cela, mais bien sûr, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque le visage de monsieur Salt se tordit en une grimace pour le moins étrange. Le plus tranquillement du monde, Willy ouvrit le portillon pour son invité, alors que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait trouvé la clef. Les soupçons de Carlie se renforcèrent : son énorme trousseau n'avait surement été qu'une distraction pour laisser du temps aux écureuils. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cela … même si c'était un peu sadique, à l'origine, il n'était pas en faute, et avait prévenu Veruca. Le père de la petite fille entendit le bruit de la serrure du portillon derrière lui : son destin était scellé, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre sa fille désobéissante dans le conduit à ordures. Pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers, une nouvelle chanson commença, et les Oompa-Loompas entrèrent en scène. Monsieur Salt s'arrêta même pour les regarder, inquiet de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire sur sa fille. Quand il fut arrivé en bas, il se retourna pour voir tous les petits ouvriers un genou à terre, mimant un mouvement pour l'attirer au centre de la pièce. Une fois arrivé, il se pencha au-dessus du trou, espérant pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose, mais il se retrouva face au noir complet. En un rien de temps, il vit un portrait de son épouse y être jeté, puis quatre petites pattes le poussèrent aux fesses pour le précipiter dans sa chute. Carlie ne savait pas si cela était lié au fait que les paroles parlaient de Veruca, et donc satisfaisaient son envie de vengeance, mais cette chanson était de loin celle qu'elle avait préférée depuis le début de la visite. En entendant monsieur Salt crier pendant sa chute, Willy essaya de contenir son rire quand il vit que ses invités semblaient inquiets, puis il sentit quelqu'un tirer le bas de son manteau : un Oompa-Loompa avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et l'écouta.

« Oh c'est vrai ? Chouette ! » s'exclama-t-il.

La voix dans laquelle il s'était exprimé était celle d'un petit enfant, Carlie ne put alors s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon, et de rigoler légèrement. Lorsqu'il eut annoncé ce qu'il avait à dire, l'Oompa-Loompa s'en alla, après avoir adressé un sourire et un petit signe de la main à Charlotte. Décidemment, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait du succès avec eux …

« Je viens d'apprendre que l'incinérateur est en panne, il doit y avoir trois semaines de déchets pourris pour amortir leur chute. », s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ? » demanda monsieur Teavee, sceptique.

« Oui … Allons-y gaiement ! » annonça Willy en entraînant ses invités hors de la pièce.

En sortant de la salle, le chocolatier mena ses invités devant un ascenseur de verre, et s'engouffra dedans, bientôt suivi du reste du groupe.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, l'ascenseur est de loin le moyen le plus rapide pour faire le tour de la fabrique. » leur dit-il.

« Peut-être parce que nous étions encore trop nombreux pour pouvoir y entrer tous ensemble … », dit Carlie en regardant Willy d'une manière mi-amusée, mi-arrogante, désirant lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait deviné ses intentions d'éliminer les enfants les uns après les autres. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs impressionné par sa perspicacité, et lui répondit avec un sourire égal.

« Probablement oui … »

Mike, qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qui venait de se dire, regardait la multitude de boutons sur le mur de l'ascenseur.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir tous ces étages … » affirma-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais monsieur je sais tout ? » le contredit le chocolatier d'une voix agacée.

Carlie ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle rigolait : à cause du comportement enfantin de Willy, ou de la tête de Mike suite à ce qu'il venait de lui répondre ?

« Ce n'est pas un ascenseur ordinaire qui monte et qui descend soit dit en passant. Il va aussi de gauche à droite, en avant en arrière, en diagonale, dans tous les sens que tu veux ! Tu appuis sur un bouton et wouch c'est parti ! ».

En disant cela Willy avait effectivement appuyé sur un bouton, ce qui provoqua le départ de l'ascenseur, auquel les personnes présentes ne s'attendaient pas. Le chocolatier semblait habitué au fait que l'engin soit un peu brutal, et ne bougea pas lorsqu'il démarra. Tous les invités se retrouvèrent projetés sur la paroi, sauf Carlie, qui avait été retenue aux hanches par deux mains gantées, et dont le dos était maintenant collé au torse de son sauveur. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent encore une fois très proches. Une fois encore, ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et même qu'ils étaient dans un espace confiné où il suffirait qu'un des invités tourne la tête pour les voir aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Cependant, un changement de direction les éloigna un peu l'un de l'autre, bien que Willy eût encore le réflexe de la retenir. Charlotte elle, semblait s'amuser comme jamais dans cet ascenseur qui devait s'apparenter à un manège à sensations pour elle. Carlie l'observait tendrement, tout en savourant la sensation des mains de Willy la retenant à lui. Ce contact entre eux fut d'une trop courte durée au goût de chacun, mais le chocolatier se devait d'expliquer aux invités ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils étaient en train de survoler une immense montagne sur laquelle des Oompa-Loompas semblaient faire de l'alpinisme.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au Mont Caramel ! » annonça-t-il.

Carlie comprit qu'ils étaient en train d'extraire du caramel de la montagne, mais se demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Charlotte, elle, ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde, et faisait même des signes de la main aux Oompa-Loompas qu'elle voyait, et ce à quoi ils répondaient avec entrain. L'ambiance changea lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce remplie de … moutons roses qui attendaient d'être tondus.

« Oh ! J'aime autant ne pas parler de cet endroit … » se renfrogna le maître des lieux.

Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait quelque chose dont Willy Wonka avait honte ?

Carlie avait une petite intuition de ce à quoi servait cette pièce, et murmura son hypothèse à l'oreille de son hôte.

« Un procédé inédit pour la barbe à papa ? »

Willy parut d'abord choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un ferait le lien entre les deux, et lui en parlerait d'une manière aussi détachée, comme elle venait de le faire. Cette jeune fille avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial.

Les murs changèrent de couleur, pour passer au blanc.

« C'est l'hôpital, le service des grands brûlés pour marionnettes. Il est relativement nouveau … ».

Les sœurs Bucket réprimèrent un petit rire devant l'ironie de cette salle, néanmoins, il fallait admettre qu'elle était tout à fait cohérente avec le reste de l'usine. Lorsque l'ascenseur se stoppa dans sa progression horizontale, pour descendre, Willy attrapa de nouveau Carlie et la serra contre lui. Plus le temps passait, et moins leurs contacts étaient timides, comme si leur complicité passée revenait peu à peu. Il commençait à espérer que ce qu'il ressentait était partagé.

« Ah ! Les services administratifs ! Coucou Doris ! » salua-t-il.

Les femmes Oompa-Loompas étaient donc là ! Carlie commençait à se demander s'il y en avait ! Alors les hommes avaient le droit à une combinaison, et les femmes à des tailleurs, Willy Wonka faisait bien les choses ! Comme toujours pensa la jeune fille.

Ils partirent en arrière, et Carlie rattrapa Charlotte qui venait d'être projetée contre elle. Cette dernière se retourna, et sourit de tout ce qu'elle put en voyant les bras de Willy encercler sa sœur. Celle-ci, par contre, mit un temps avant de comprendre cela, puis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.


	20. Chapter 20

L'ascenseur entra ensuite dans une zone de turbulences : ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un champ de tir !

« Pourquoi tout ce qui est ici est parfaitement inutile ? » râla Mike.

Charlotte regardait le garçon avec un air sévère, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait pas de sens.

« Un bonbon n'a pas à être utile, c'est pour ça que c'est un bonbon … » lui expliqua Carlie, désirant le faire taire.

Willy regardait fièrement Carlie, il en était désormais sûr : ils étaient exactement pareils, comme des … cette idée l'effraya d'un coup, mais … il pensait qu'ils étaient comme … des âmes sœurs …

« C'est nul ! Les bonbons c'est une perte de temps ! » s'écria le petit garçon.

Encore prit dans sa réflexion, Willy fut envoyé encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs en entendant cela, repensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père …

« Je veux choisir une salle ! » ordonna Mike.

L'intervention de celui-ci sembla ramener Willy à la réalité.

« Vas-y … » répondit-il avec un sourire. Peut-être avait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

Le garçon se rapprocha des boutons, forçant Carlie et Willy à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La salle qu'il choisit ne fut une surprise pour personne : « salle de télévision ». Le chocolatier et son invitée préférée partagèrent un regard entendu : c'était couru d'avance !

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les yeux de chacun furent agressés par une lumière blanche aveuglante. Willy s'empressa de sortir et se dirigea vers un présentoir de paires de lunettes rondes.

« Tenez, mettez-les vite et ne les enlevez sous aucun prétexte, cette satané lumière peut vous cramer les yeux jusqu'au cerveau. »

En disant cela, Willy en avait placé une paire sur ses yeux, avant de se saisir des deux autres pour les tendre aux filles Bucket juste à côté de lui. Elles les enfilèrent à leur tour, puis se regardèrent, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête que chacune avait avec ses lunettes.

« Et nous ne voulons certes pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Willy en se rapprochant de Carlie pour lui redresser ses lunettes, qui avaient légèrement bougées lorsqu'elle avait rigolé avec sa sœur. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'il utilisa pour pouvoir être de nouveau près de la jeune fille, et frôler la peau de son visage. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna, et commença à avancer dans la salle.

« Ici, c'est la salle des essais pour ma toute dernière et géniale invention : le chocolat télévisé ! Un jour, une idée m'est venue : si une télévision peut fragmenter une photo en millions et millions de petites particules, les envoyer filer dans les airs, et les réassembler à l'autre bout, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire pareil avec du chocolat ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas envoyer une vraie tablette de chocolat via une télévision, toute prête à être mangée ? »

« Ça semble impossible … » murmura monsieur Teavee.

« C'est impossible ! » le contredit férocement Mike. « Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien de rien à la science ! Primo, il ne faut pas confondre les ondes et les particules. Eh oui ! Secundo, la puissance qu'il faudrait pour transformer l'énergie en matière équivaudrait à neuf bombes atomiques ».

« Marmonneur ! » s'écria Willy pour le couper. « Sans blague … je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu dis. »

Carlie remercia intérieurement Willy de l'avoir fait taire ! Son blablatage incessant lui donnait mal à la tête. Qui plus est, si une salle était consacrée à cette expérience, et vu comment Willy semblait sûr de lui, c'est qu'il y avait au moins une part de réussite dans ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« D'acco d'acc. Je vais envoyer une tablette de chocolat d'un bout de la salle, à l'autre, par la télévision. Faites entrer le chocolat ! » enchaîna Willy.

Six Oompa-Loompas arrivèrent, chargés d'une énorme tablette de chocolat, et allèrent la déposer sur la plateforme centrale face à eux.

« Il faut qu'elle soit très grande. Vous avez vu qu'à la télévision, on peut filmer un bonhomme normal, et il sort grand comme ça. C'est le même principe. »

En disant cela, Willy montra de ses doigts la taille qu'il avait en tête, d'environ 10 centimètres. Ensuite, il poussa un bouton rouge qui s'illumina, puis recula d'un pas, afin de laisser Charlotte et Carlie passer un peu plus devant, pour pouvoir admirer son exploit. La tablette de chocolat commença à se dresser de toute sa hauteur, comme en lévitation, et alla se placer sous la coupole de verre accrochée au plafond, suivie de la plateforme en-dessous, qui montait également. Les Oompa-Loompas autour semblaient allumer des sortes de projecteurs et les diriger vers le chocolat. Et d'un seul coup, en un éclair, la tablette disparut. Si Charlotte se contenta d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, Carlie sursauta, et alla se cogner contre Willy qui était juste derrière elle, et qui en profita pour passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de reculer encore plus. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Elle est partie ?! » souffla-t-elle.

Willy lui répondit avec un sourire triomphant : « Je vous l'avais dit ! La tablette de chocolat file maintenant dans l'air au-dessus de nos têtes en un million de minuscules morceaux. Venez ! »

Willy se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre côté de la pièce, où un Oompa-Loompa était en train de zapper sur une télévision. Mike semblait être le plus impatient de tous. Soit parce qu'il voulait ridiculiser le chocolatier lorsqu'ils verraient que son invention ne fonctionnait pas, soit pour être aux première loges lorsque la tablette réapparaitrait.

« Regardez l'écran ! Elle arrive ! Regardez ! » les informa Willy.

Effectivement, sur l'écran les invités pouvaient voir apparaitre d'abord une forme qui ressemblait à une tablette, puis les couleurs qui leur prouvèrent qu'il s'agissait de la même que celle qu'ils avaient vu juste avant à l'autre bout de la salle. Willy donna un léger coup sur l'épaule de Mike pour attirer son attention.

« Prends-là » ordonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est qu'une image sur un écran. » lui cracha Mike.

« Trouillard. Vas-y Charlotte, tu vas le faire. Tends la main et attrapes-la. »

Malgré toute l'admiration qu'elle avait pour le chocolatier, Charlotte restait un peu sceptique. Elle fut cependant encouragée par sa sœur qui l'avait attrapé par les épaules.

« Vas-y Chacha, tu peux avoir confiance … »

Willy fut heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'est qu'elle ne le sous-estimait pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas peur que sa petite sœur soit précipitée dans une situation semblable à celle des trois enfants qui n'étaient plus parmi eux. La petite se décida à tendre la main, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand celle-ci passa à travers l'écran. Son étonnement s'amplifia lorsqu'elle sentit sa main se refermer autour de la tablette, et lorsqu'elle la ramena avec elle hors de la télévision. Carlie ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Bien qu'elle croyait tout ce que Willy disait, cette invention la laissait complètement estomaquée.

« Vas-y, goûte-la, elle sera délicieuse, c'est la même qu'avant, elle a rétréci pendant le voyage, c'est tout. » l'informa Willy.

Charlotte déballait fébrilement la tablette, surement impatiente de croquer dedans. Une fois le papier déchiré, elle en cassa une barre, et la tendit à sa grande sœur. Cette dernière était toujours touchée de voir que sa sœur pensait à elle à chaque fois. Elle attrapa donc le chocolat, puis prit le visage de Charlotte entre ses mains pour embrasser son front.

« Merci mon chat. » lui souffla-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, Willy ne comprenait pas le sentiment partagé qui l'habitait. D'un côté, il était content d'avoir arrêté son choix sur la petite Charlotte, elle n'avait pas fait un pas de travers depuis le début, buvait ses paroles, était généreuse, respectueuse et obéissante, bref, elle incarnait le successeur parfait. Mais d'un autre côté, en voyant la connivence entre sa sœur et elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier. Il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir connu un amour aussi fort au sein de sa famille, et alors que pendant toutes ces années il pensait ne pas en avoir besoin, soudainement, il se sentait en manque. Il avait peur de … de ne pas mériter des personnes comme elles … Egalement, il avait la sensation étrange d'envier Charlotte, ou plutôt d'envier tout l'amour qu'elle recevait de la part de Carlie. Il se disait aussi que ce lien si spécial qu'elles avaient, aurait pu exister entre la jeune fille et lui s'il n'avait pas cessé de la voir à l'ouverture de sa chocolaterie. Il ne regrettait pas l'investissement qu'il avait mis dans l'œuvre de sa vie, mais toutes ces années où il avait été loin d'elle, où il s'était isolé du reste du monde … il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, ou plutôt qu'il avait pris le risque de perdre une chose bien plus importante pour lui que ce qu'il pensait. Mais la vie avait remis Carlie sur son chemin, c'était une chance qu'il se devait de saisir. Pour cela, il ne restait qu'un seul obstacle sur sa route : Mike Teavee.


	21. Chapter 21

Voyant que les filles à côté de lui mangeaient la tablette, Willy enchaina, désireux d'en finir.

« Alors imaginez, vous êtes chez vous, en train de regarder la télévision, quand soudain une publicité apparaît sur l'écran et une voix annonce : « les chocolats Wonka sont les meilleurs du monde. Si vous ne me croyez pas, alors goûter en un », et vous n'aurez qu'à tendre la main, et le saisir ! Pas mal hein ? »

« Donc, vous pourriez envoyer d'autres choses ? Comme un bol de céréales ? » hasarda monsieur Teavee.

« Savez-vous ce que sont les céréales de petit-déjeuner ? Des petits copeaux de bois recourbés qu'on trouve dans les tailles crayons. » lui répondit sèchement Willy.

« Mais si vous vouliez le téléviser vous pourriez le faire ? » insista le père.

« Oui je pourrais … » concéda-t-il.

« Et des gens vous pourriez ? » demanda Mike avec une grimace.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'envoie des gens ? Ils ne sont pas très bons à manger. »

Discrètement, après avoir dit cela, Willy continua pour lui-même « sauf peut-être une … » en tournant légèrement la tête vers la grande sœur Bucket. Cependant, il ne se rendit pas compte que Carlie pouvait l'entendre, même lorsqu'il marmonnait. D'ailleurs, cette dernière crut défaillir ! Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, son cœur s'emballa, et le souffle de Willy si proche d'elle avait provoqué des frissons dans tout son corps. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait dit quelque chose de si … transparent ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, puisque de son côté, Willy se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une telle chose … Certes il le pensait vraiment … il voulait vraiment de tout son être embrasser son invité, ses lèvres aussi rouges qu'une fraise l'appelaient, mais de là à être aussi direct … Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé une telle chose, encore plus de l'avoir formulé à voix haute et d'avoir mis Carlie mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez inventé ? C'est un téléporteur ! C'est la plus grande invention de l'histoire du l'humanité, et vous, vous ne pensez qu'au chocolat ! » s'énerva Mike.

« Calme-toi Mike, il me semble que monsieur Wonka sait de quoi il parle. »

« Il ne sait pas, il n'en a aucune idée ! Tu penses que c'est un génie mais c'est un idiot ! Moi je n'en suis pas un ! » continua Mike sur le même ton.

Le vrai visage du garçon se révéla enfin, après une visite presque exemplaire (mis à part quelques marmonnages). Il se mit à courir, poussa Charlotte qui était sur son chemin aussi fort qu'il le put, la faisant tomber par terre, donna un grand coup de ses deux bras aux Oompa-Loompas devant lui, appuya sur le bouton rouge et sauta sur la plateforme. Dès que la petit était tombée, Carlie et Willy s'étaient précipités vers elle, craignant qu'elle se soit fait mal, ou pire que ses lunettes soient tombées. Heureusement, elle était juste un peu sonnée. Lorsque Willy releva la tête il vit que Mike s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton.

« Petit garçon ! Ne pousse pas le bouchon ! » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Monsieur Teavee courut jusqu'à la plateforme, regardant son fils s'apprêter à se faire téléporter. Lorsque Mike commença à s'élever dans les airs, Carlie réalisa qu'il allait sûrement rétrécir autant que la tablette de chocolat auparavant. Elle souleva Charlotte dans ses bras, et alla rejoindre Willy quelques mètres plus loin.

« Willy, est-ce qu'il va ...» commença Carlie avant de s'arrêter en sentant la main de Willy se glisser dans la sienne. Cependant celui-ci restait concentré sur Mike, comme fasciné en anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Contre elle Charlotte commença à s'agiter, voulant elle aussi regarder Mike. Une fois sur le sol, elle attrapa l'autre main de sa sœur, et commença à la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Carlie n'en revenait pas ! Ce garçon venait de la pousser et elle s'inquiétait quand même pour lui ! Sa sœur était vraiment la personne qu'elle connaissait qui avait le plus grand cœur. De la même façon que la tablette, Mike disparut sous le regard médusé de son père.

« Il est où ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Allons voir ce qu'i la télé. » déclara Willy naturellement.

Tous les invités se regroupèrent autour de l'écran, attendant de voir Mike apparaitre.

« J'espère qu'aucune partie ne se perdra en route … » marmonna le chocolatier.

« Comment ça ?! » réagit le père.

« Oh eh bien, parfois seule la moitié de ces petits morceaux trouvent leur chemin. Si vous deviez choisir une seule moitié de votre fils, laquelle ça serait ? » demanda Willy comme si la situation n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Malgré le climat actuel tendu, Carlie ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette question très mal placée.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes ? » le réprimanda monsieur Teavee.

« Inutile de vous énerver, ce n'est qu'une question. » marmonna de nouveau Willy. « Essaie toutes les chaînes je commence à être inquiet » demanda-t-il au Oompa-Loompa qui se trouvait derrière lui, et qui gérait la télécommande.

Ce dernier commença alors à zapper, ce qui donna le top départ de la chanson qui allait parler de Mike.

« Le voilà ! » s'exclama Carlie.

« Mike ?! » appela son père.

Sur les dernières notes de la chanson, le garçon se fit écraser par les papiers du Oompa-Loompa qui présentait le journal télévisé.

« Ouh, que quelqu'un l'attrape ! » demanda Willy.

« Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! » appelait Mike depuis la télévision.

Cette fois-ci, c'est un rire court mais sonore qu'émit Carlie en entendant la petite voix de Mike : on aurait dit une sourie ! Son père passa la main à travers l'écran, et alla attraper son fils miniature par le t-shirt.

« C'est un Oompa-Loompa ! » s'étouffa Carlie les larmes aux yeux. La jeune fille s'accrochait à sa sœur afin de garder l'équilibre tant elle était gagnée par un fou rire incontrôlable. Le père semblait être sur le point de s'énerver après elle, ce que contra alors Willy, ne voulant pas lui gâcher un si beau moment.

« Oh Dieu merci, il en est sorti indemne. » déclara Willy afin de détourner l'attention du père, sans pour autant avoir montré de signe d'inquiétude auparavant.

« Indemne ?! Vous appelez ça indemne vous ?! » s'énerva monsieur Teavee.

« Renvoyez-moi dans l'autre sens ! » demanda Mike, toujours de sa petite voix, ce qui augmenta les rire de Carlie.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre sens. Télévision n'est pas téléphone, il ne faut pas confondre. » lui répondit Willy presque méprisant.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à proposer pour changer ça ? » s'impatienta le père.

« Je ne sais pas … mais les jeunes garçons sont extrêmement souples et étirables. Oh ! Passons le dans l'étireuse de guimauve ! », en disant cela Willy était sorti de sa mauvaise humeur passagère, comme si le fait de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution de suite l'avait contrarié.

« L'étireuse de guimauve ?! » répéta monsieur Teavee.

« Eh oh c'était mon idée ! » s'indigna Willy. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va être maigrelet … »

Derrière Willy, Carlie et Charlotte riaient aux larmes en l'entendant parler avec le père de Mike. Son air faussement candide et innocent lui allait à ravir, et provoquait des réactions extrêmement drôles chez monsieur Teavee. Willy entendait les filles derrière lui, et luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire à cela, il se devait de conserver son air serein et indifférent.

« L'étireuse de guimauve … » répéta-t-il de nouveau. « Tu vas accompagner monsieur Teavee et son … petit garçon à l'étireuse de guimauve, d'acc ? Etire le bien ! » demanda-t-il au Oompa-Loompa à la télécommande.

Le petit ouvrier en question partit de la salle avec monsieur Teavee et son fils (enfin Mike était toujours tenu par le bout des doigts par son père, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de le suivre !)

« Bien continuons la visite ! Il reste tant de choses à voir ! » Willy semblait avoir retrouvé tout son entrain désormais.

Il déposa ses lunettes dans un bac lorsque la luminosité fut baissée, et se tourna vers les filles derrière lui.

« Bien, combien reste-t-il d'enfants ? » lança-t-il en se retournant.

Quelle question ! Comme si Willy ne savait pas qu'il n'y avait plus que Charlotte maintenant.

« Willy, il n'y a plus que Charlotte bien sûr ! » répondit Carlie en riant.

« C'est vrai … où sont passés les autres ? » demanda innocemment Willy.

A cela, Carlie ne pouvait que rire et répondre d'un sourire tendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, elle avait compris depuis quelques temps déjà que son but était d'éliminer les enfants les uns après les autres. Willy attrapa alors la main de Charlotte qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne, et se mit à son niveau.

« Oh eh bien ma chère Charlotte, c'est donc toi qui as gagné ! Je te félicite, j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait toi. Je suis ravi ! »

Cependant, ce à quoi Willy ne s'attendait pas, c'était que la petite se jette dans ses bras. Au début le contact le surprit, mais rapidement, il l'apprécia et referma ses bras autour de la gagnante.

Puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, l'impossible se produisit.

« Merci. C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie. » murmura Charlotte, ce qui semblait lui demander un effort considérable.


	22. Chapter 22

Carlie n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait parlé ! Certes ses cordes vocales étaient faibles, mais elle parlait ! Une explosion de joie se répandit dans tout son corps, et dans un mouvement non calculé, elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras, sans penser qu'en faisant cela elle allait également se rapprocher de Willy qui avait toujours Charlotte contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, avant que Willy ne s'éloigne, voulant leur laisser ce moment toutes les deux. De plus, il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant : à l'origine, seul l'enfant gagnant devait venir vivre avec lui à la chocolaterie, mais maintenant, deux obstacles se dressaient devant lui : la connivence entre les sœurs était tellement forte qu'il était certain qu'elles n'accepteraient pas d'être séparées, et le second obstacle était lui-même. En effet, imaginer ne plus revoir Carlie lui paraissait insoutenable, et lui donnait la sensation d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine. Il ne devait pas répéter deux fois la même erreur.

Pendant ce temps, la grande sœur avait soulevé la petite dans ses bras, et la serrait le plus fort possible contre elle, laissant ses larmes couler en abondance.

« Tu parles à nouveau mon chat ! » murmurait Carlie en continuant de pleurer.

Toujours sa sœur dans ses bras, Carlie se rapprocha de Willy, et passa doucement sa main sur son bras jusqu'à enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Doucement, elle vint se coller à lui, comme elle le pouvait avec Charlotte dans ses bras, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Willy. Le contact avait été bref et léger, mais suffisant pour provoquer une avalanche de sensations chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Willy lui sourit tendrement, passa sa main libre sur sa joue, puis l'attira dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans Charlotte fut déposée au sol, et Willy appuya sur un bouton tout en haut.

« Monter sortir ? » murmura Charlotte avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Accroche-toi ! » lui sourit Willy.

L'ascenseur commença à monter, et accélérait de plus en plus. De son bras droit Carlie s'accrocha à Willy, et de son gauche elle serra Charlotte contre elle.

« Aie aie aie, il va falloir que nous allions beaucoup plus vite si nous voulons traverser. » dit tranquillement le chocolatier.

« Traverser quoi ? Non … Willy ne me dîtes pas que … non, c'est de la folie il est en verre ! » s'affola Carlie en serrant encore plus le bras de Willy.

Le chocolatier plaça sa main libre sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Fais-moi confiance ! » lui murmura-t-il.

Ce soudain tutoiement la laissa perplexe suffisamment longtemps, et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, l'ascenseur était dehors dans le ciel, et redescendait, menaçant de s'écraser sur les cheminées de l'usine. Willy appuya sur un autre bouton, et des réacteurs se mirent en route, permettant à l'engin de voler.

« Bien, allons voir nos amis de la visite, ils devraient être en train de sortir à l'heure qu'il est … » proposa Willy.

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de la cour de l'usine, ils purent voir et entendre les quatre duos parent/enfant qui se dirigeaient vers les grilles, où des dizaines de journalistes les attendaient.

« Augustus ne mange pas tes doigts. » réprimanda madame Gloop.

« Mais je suis tellement bon ! » argumenta son fils.

Le garçon était recouvert de chocolat fondu, et était … dégoutant …

Carlie se murmura à elle-même : « Tout ce chocolat gâché … »

« Il ne sera pas gâché, rassurez-vous, il sera nettoyé comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ! » lui répondit Willy à son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et qu'il avait anticipé ce qui arriverait.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour des Beauregard de sortir. Violette était toujours bleu bien qu'elle ait retrouvé une taille normale, et ne marchait pas … elle se déplaçait en faisant des cabrioles dans tous les sens.

« T'as vu maman je suis beaucoup plus souple maintenant … » dit-elle alors qu'elle avait la tête en bas.

« Oui, mais tu es bleu … » lui rappela madame Beauregard.

« Je rêve ou elle mâche encore son chewing gum ? » s'indigna Carlie.

« Non, il faut croire qu'elle n'a rien appris de sa mésaventure. » soupira Willy à côté d'elle.

Les deux membres de la famille Salt sortirent à leur tour … recouverts de déchets et entourés de mouches. Veruca leva les yeux vers le ciel, et vit l'ascenseur dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Daddy, je veux un ascenseur volant en verre ! » déclara-t-elle toujours aussi autoritaire.

« Mon dieu, elle n'a pas retenu la leçon … » se lamenta Carlie.

« Tout ce que tu auras aujourd'hui c'est un bain, quoi qu'il arrive » répondit monsieur Salt d'une voix sèche et inédite.

« Mais j'en veux un ! » insista-t-elle.

Son père lui répondit avec le regard le plus autoritaire dont il était capable.

« Eh bien, peut-être que finalement cette visite du conduit à ordures aura été profitable pour le père … » suggéra Willy.

Pour finir, les Teavee, ou plutôt le père, seul, se montra au grand jour.

« Ils n'ont pas réussi à redonner à Mike sa taille normale ? » s'inquiéta Carlie.

« Si, enfin plus ou moins … » murmura Willy.

Ce dernier pianota sur un ou deux boutons, ce qui fit se déplacer l'ascenseur, pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à la sortie.

« Il est tellement fin qu'on ne le voit pas de profil ! » s'exclama la grande sœur Bucket.

« Oui c'est le … point faible de l'étireuse de guimauve … » soupira Willy. « Bien, où habitez-vous ? » enchaîna-t-il.

Carlie baissa soudainement le regard face à cette question. Willy Wonka, l'homme qui avait réussi dans la vie allait certainement les déposer chez elles, dans leur petite maison de bois, misérable.

Charlotte pointa du doigt la maison en question en murmurant un « là » un peu plus audible que les fois précédentes où elle avait parlé. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Carlie se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de recevoir le plus grand chocolatier au monde dans son salon. Cependant, ses craintes furent balayées en un rien de temps quand elle se rendit compte que l'ascenseur allait traverser le toit de la maison. Une fois sur le plancher, elle se tourna vers Willy.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Même si notre maison est misérable elle a une porte pour entrer ! » s'exclama sèchement Carlie.

« Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne pensais pas que votre toit avait tant d'importance. » répondit Willy avec une moue sincèrement désolée sur le visage.

« Ça ne fait rien, je me débrouillerai pour le réparer demain. Cette maison est tout ce qu'il nous reste de notre famille, le seul lien que nous ayons. Rien n'a changé depuis qu'ils sont partis. » soupira Carlie, incapable de rester énervée contre lui.

« C'est si important que cela pour vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important. C'est une partie de nous. Vous n'avez donc pas de famille ? » s'enquit Carlie.

« … Non … » dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Je suis désolée … »

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être … » répondit Willy en reprenant les paroles de Carlie datant d'il y a quelques heures.

« Mais je le suis quand même. » termina-t-elle.

Après un moment de silence Willy se reprit. « Charlotte ? Je dois te dire quelque chose. Avant de partir de la chocolaterie, je t'ai dit que tu étais la gagnante, mais je ne t'ai pas dit de quoi il s'agissait. »

Le chocolatier s'accroupit devant la petite fille.

« J'ai décidé de te faire cadeau de toute ma chocolaterie. »

En entendant cela, Charlotte ouvrit de grands yeux, et Carlie laissa tomber par terre une assiette qu'elle était en train d'essayer de ranger pour éviter qu'elle ne soit cassée par l'ascenseur.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota Charlotte.

« Bien sûr. Je veux que tu me succèdes à la chocolaterie quand je ne serai plus là pour m'en occuper. Et je veux t'apprendre tout ce que je sais, pour que toi aussi tu puisses à ton tour créer toutes les confiseries que tu voudras. »

Carlie était restée dans un coin de la pièce, de dos par rapport à Charlotte et Willy.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Il n'y a pas longtemps, on me faisait ma coupe de cheveux semi-annuelle lorsque j'ai repéré un cheveu blanc. J'y ai vu se refléter le travail de ma vie : ma chocolaterie, mes chers Oompa-Loompas, qui allait s'occuper d'eux lorsque je ne serai plus là ? C'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il me fallait un successeur. Toi Charlotte. »

La petite semblait manquer de mots pour s'exprimer, alors Willy continua.

« Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos chemins se recroisent Carlie. Je n'espérais pas avoir une telle chance. J'avais prévu de formuler ma demande uniquement à l'enfant gagnant, mais étant donné que vous êtes sœurs, j'imagine que je peux aller à l'encontre de ce que j'avais prévu. Alors, êtes-vous prêtes à quitter tout ça pour venir vivre avec moi à la chocolaterie ? »

Le manque de délicatesse dans sa proposition par rapport à ce qu'elle lui avait dit juste avant n'étonna pas Carlie, mais elle fut incapable de lui en vouloir.

« Vous voulez dire partir d'ici ? » murmura la petite.

Le désespoir s'entendait dans la voix de Charlotte, qui semblait avoir du mal à contenir ses émotions.

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma Willy.

« Willy, comme je vous l'ai dit juste avant, cet endroit compte beaucoup pour nous. Il est le seul lien que nous avons encore avec nos parents et grand-parents décédés. Je pense que Charlotte et moi ne sommes pas prêtes à quitter la maison. Nous nous sommes jurées de ne pas nous séparer de cet endroit. Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt. Venir avec vous est une proposition merveilleuse, mais la décision est trop grande à prendre, et je ne suis pas prête à changer de vie de la sorte. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, mais je suis pour l'instant incapable de tourner la page. » expliqua Carlie d'une traite, en serrant sa sœur contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Willy sentait son cœur se briser. Non seulement son opération pour trouver un successeur allait se solder par un échec, mais en plus de ça, il allait perdre celle pour qui son cœur battait désormais. Carlie se rapprocha de lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis désolée Willy. Ce n'est pas un non définitif, mais il est encore trop tôt. J'espère que vous comprenez … » dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

« Oui … oui bien sûr … » murmura Willy en regardant le sol.

Carlie alla déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du chocolatier, et essaya de faire passer tout son amour par ce baiser, désireuse d'apaiser sa peine, si c'était possible bien sûr. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et allèrent mouiller celles de Willy.

Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés l'un de l'autre, Carlie vit que sa sœur aussi pleurait. Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de Willy, et lui murmura un « pardon » à l'oreille avant de se séparer de lui.

« Ne change jamais petite Charlotte. Tu es parfaite, garde ton âme d'enfant pour toujours. » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur sans regarder en arrière. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il en ait le courage.


	23. Chapter 23

Après le départ de Willy, la vie reprit tristement son cours. Pendant une semaine, les deux sœurs étaient plus que maussades, comme si toutes les couleurs avaient été retirées de leur vie. Aucune d'elles n'osait aborder les sujets « chocolaterie », « Willy », ou de revenir sur la décision qu'elles avaient prise sans se concerter. Toutes les deux étaient inquiètes de ce que l'autre pensait. Charlotte avait peur de revenir sur le sujet parce qu'elle craignait que sa sœur pense qu'elle voulait l'abandonner pour aller à la chocolaterie, et Carlie avait peur d'avoir retenu Charlotte ici contre son gré. Cette zone de non-dit les gênait autant l'une que l'autre, étant trop habituées à tout se confier en temps normal.

Même le patron de Carlie voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle il alla lui parler lui-même, avant la fin de sa journée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton paternel. « Depuis que tu es allée à la chocolaterie, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, ça ne te ressemble pas. Quelque chose vous y est arrivé ? J'ai entendu dire dans les médias que les autres enfants avaient eu quelque pépins … »

« Non il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons passé la plus belle journée de notre vie Charlotte et moi, elle a été exemplaire contrairement aux quatre autres enfants. Elle avait même recommencé à parler un peu … avant de retomber dans son mutisme depuis. Mais rien de mal ne nous est arrivé. » dit la grande sœur sans oser regarder son patron dans les yeux.

« Alors quoi ? Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème Carlie … parle-moi … ça te fera du bien. » supplia presque le vieil homme.

« A la fin de la journée, Willy nous a proposé de venir habiter avec lui à la chocolaterie. Il voulait que Charlotte devienne son successeur. » céda Carlie en commençant à verser quelques larmes.

« Et alors, pourquoi tu es encore là ?! La plupart des gens sur cette Terre auraient tué mère et père pour pouvoir être à votre place … » dit-il sans réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles.

« Justement, ils auraient tué mère et père parce qu'ils en avaient encore. Nous, nous n'en avons plus. La maison dans laquelle nous vivons est la seule chose qui nous rattache à eux désormais. Je ne peux pas concevoir de la laisser derrière moi. » cria presque la jeune fille.

« Carlie, il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé, tu le sais ça … ça n'apporte rien de bon, que ce soit pour toi ou pour ta sœur. Mais il n'y a pas quelque chose en plus là-dessous ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me raconter un détail ? »

« Quelle perspicacité … » sourit Carlie. « Au cours de la visite, Willy s'est souvenu de moi … Toutes ces années je pensais avoir rêvé ces moments mais … quand j'étais petite et que mon grand-père travaillait pour lui à la boutique, je venais l'y rejoindre. De nombreuses fois j'ai échappé à sa surveillance, et j'allais voir Willy, j'adorais passer du temps avec lui, et ensemble nous avons travaillé sur plusieurs confiseries. Et pendant la visite je … je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de Willy Wonka … et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi … »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu le bonheur quand il se présente à toi ? » soupira son patron.

« Je ne me sens pas le droit d'être heureuse … pas quand toute ma famille est morte il y a si peu de temps … »

« Déjà d'une toute ta famille n'est pas morte, Charlotte est toujours là, et de deux, tu ne te sens pas le droit d'être heureuse, mais est-ce que tu réalises qu'en faisant cela tu rends potentiellement ta sœur malheureuse également ? Tu l'entraines avec toi dans ta chute Carlie. Charlotte est un amour, mais en grandissant, elle pourrait t'en vouloir de ne pas t'être rendue compte de ça. Et là tu auras une raison valable de ne pas vouloir être heureuse. » moralisa-t-il. Il savait que ses paroles étaient dures, mais également nécessaires.

Les mots de son patron eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc chez Carlie. Beaucoup de doutes se levèrent, et une chose lui restait à faire : parler avec sa sœur. Elle devait savoir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Une fois qu'elles furent chez elles, Carlie se saisit d'un crayon et de papier pour que sa sœur puisse écrire ce qu'elle ressentait, car l'heure n'était ni aux devinettes, ni aux malentendus, puis appela Charlotte.

« Ecoute mon cœur, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis … la visite de la fabrique. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il-te-plait, je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse de la sorte, et j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis en faute ou non … » dit-elle en la prenant sur ses genoux et en caressant ses cheveux.

« _Non ce n'est pas de faute, et ce n'est rien, ça passera bientôt._ » écrivit la petite.

« Charlotte parle-moi franchement, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire … tu m'as toujours tout raconté et si la moindre chose te tracasse tu dois m'en parler. »

« _C'est juste que, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit pendant la visite, j'ai tout oublié, c'était comme dans un rêve. Mais maintenant je regrette qu'il ne soit pas réalité_ »

« Tu as eu raison de le faire. Nous avons toutes les deux passé une journée merveilleuse. Regrettes-tu de ne pas être allée avec Willy ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. Quand il l'a demandé je ne m'y attendais pas, alors la réponse était évidente. Mais maintenant que tout est redevenu normal, je n'arrive pas à être contente avec ce que nous avons_. »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant mon chat ».

« _Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais t'abandonner. Je veux qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours. Mais la chocolaterie me manque. C'est comme si nous ne pourrions plus jamais être heureuse ici._ »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Charlotte. Moi aussi j'avais peur de t'en parler, parce que je pensais que tu pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir pris la décision sans te demander. Mais le véritable problème, c'est qu'en allant dans la chocolaterie, nous avons vu que le bonheur existait encore, alors qu'à la maison, nous vivons dans le passé, nous avons la même routine, mais sans les personnes qui nous rendaient heureuses. Ils nous manqueront pour toujours, mais sans les oublier, nous devons arrêter de faire comme s'ils pouvaient revenir à n'importe quel moment. »

Charlotte ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec sa grande sœur. Elle entoura le cou de Carlie de ses bras et se serra à elle du plus fort qu'elle en était capable. Toutes leurs peurs s'étaient envolées, et le soulagement avait désormais pris place.

« Tu sais, je crois que mon patron avait raison. Le passé ne nous apportera rien de nouveau, et nous avons besoin de tourner la page, de changer de vie, et de passer à autre chose. On a choisi de s'enfermer dans une routine similaire à celle qu'on avait avant qu'ils ne partent, et ça nous a empêché de continuer à vivre, d'évoluer. Mais si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on réfléchisse à des changements. Pas forcément d'aller à la chocolaterie (même si au fond elle en avait très envie), mais au moins de changer nos habitudes, pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau. »

La petite répondit d'un hochement de tête, et avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se saisit de son petit carnet pour poser une question à sa sœur.

« _Tu serais heureuse de revoir Willy ?_ »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda nerveusement Carlie. La petite se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme si elle n'avait pas d'arrière-pensée.

« Oui, autant que toi je suppose » essaya la grande sœur. Le fait que Charlotte lui réponde d'un signe négatif de la tête, avec un sourire narquois collé au visage, lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été convaincante.

« _Je voyais bien comment tu le regardais_ »

« Oui … j'étais impressionnée … c'est normal quand on rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi brillant … »

La moue agacée de Charlotte lui prouva qu'elle n'était pas bonne menteuse.

« Bon oui c'est vrai, peut-être que je serais très heureuse de le revoir, de passer du temps avec lui ! »

« _Tu l'as embrassé …_ »

« Tu vas me payer ça Chacha ! » cria Carlie avant d'attraper sa petite sœur et de la chatouiller le plus possible. C'était la première fois, depuis bien trop longtemps, que des rires se faisaient entendre dans la petite maison.

Cette nuit-là, toutes deux dormirent à poings fermés, certaines que les lendemains à venir seraient meilleurs, même si l'avenir était encore incertain. Cela dit, pour ça, Charlotte avait sa petite idée.


	24. Chapter 24

Quelques jours plus tard, Charlotte arriva devant la boutique de Cherry Street, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un homme qui lisait le journal, qu'elle observait depuis une semaine déjà. Elle sortit un petit carnet et un stylo de son sac, et commença à griffonner quelques mots dessus.

« _Pourquoi vous êtes là ?_ », elle tendit ensuite son bras devant le journal de l'homme, pour le forcer à regarder ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.

« Je ne vais pas très bien figure-toi … un peu comme toi apparemment … tu as à nouveau arrêté de parler ? » dit-il tout en restant caché derrière son journal.

« _Je n'ai pas choisi d'arrêter !_ »

« Oui bien sûr … excuse-moi … Comment va Car … ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il en repliant son journal pour regarder Charlotte.

« _Moyen, un peu comme vous en fait …_ » continua-t-elle d'écrire.

« Je vois … je suis désolé pour tout ça … », ce à quoi la petite répondit avec une petite moue et un haussement d'épaule.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Willy observait Carlie servir des clients. L'envie lui prit de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux, et d'aller la voir, mais cela ne serait pas convenable. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite que Charlotte lui avait posé une autre question.

« _Vous aimez bien ma sœur ?_ »

« Oui bien sûr, comme je t'aime bien aussi petite Charlotte. »

« _Mais non, je veux dire vous l'aimez bien BIEN ?_ »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir … » répondit Willy en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre un sens caché.

« _Vous êtes amoureux d'elle ?!_ » en écrivant cela Charlotte passa presque à travers la feuille de son carnet tant elle perdait patience. Décidemment elle n'était aidée ni de sa sœur, ni de Willy sur ce sujet …

« Oh ça … » se renfrogna Willy. « Je ne sais pas … surement oui … je n'en suis pas sûr, je ne connais pas bien ce sentiment, mais je crois que oui … » céda-t-il devant les yeux sévères de la petite.

« _Parce qu'elle elle vous aime bien … elle parle de vous dans son sommeil_ »

« Vraiment ?! », un sourire fendit le visage de Willy, comme s'il venait de reprendre vie.

La petite hocha la tête en guise de réponse, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« _Allez lui parler, elle va sortir du magasin dans peu de temps_ »

« Tu crois ? » s'angoissa-t-il.

« _OUI !_ »

« Tu sais, mes Oompa-Loompas seraient très heureux de te revoir à la chocolaterie, tu leur manques beaucoup ! »

La petite rigola à cette pensée, puis désigna sa sœur qui venait de sortir du magasin.

Willy la regarda, et mit un temps avant de se décider à se lever pour traverser la rue et la rejoindre.

« Willy ? » Carlie s'était figée sur le trottoir, ses yeux traduisant sa surprise.

« Bonjour … » murmura Willy, soudainement en manque de mots pour s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » réussit à articuler Carlie.

« Je viens ici chaque soir depuis plus d'une semaine. J'avais besoin de vous voir. » avoua-t-il.

« Willy je … je … », Carlie sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, et ne parvenait qu'à bafouiller.

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait, comment essayer de se faire pardonner de l'avoir blessé ? Se retrouver face à Willy était totalement inattendu, et savoir qu'il l'observait depuis plusieurs jours, qu'il n'était jamais vraiment parti, lui procurait un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la visite. Ce soudain excès d'émotion fit couler quelques larmes à la jeune fille.

Carlie se ressaisit, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher du chocolatier « Willy je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé je … ». Lui aussi fit un pas vers elle, et tous deux se retrouvèrent très proches.

« Chut » lui fit-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. « Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous savez, mon offre tient toujours … Que ce soit pour ma succession, ou pour vous … j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Et si ce moment ne vient jamais, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi, ça sera vous ou personne. »

Carlie sentit son cœur s'emballer à cela. Elle avait bien compris que Willy ne voulait que Charlotte pour lui succéder, aucun autre enfant. Mais était-il en train de lui dire également qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle ? Peut-être qu'il était en train de lui dire … qu'il l'aimait ?

« Les choses sont différentes depuis la dernière fois. Je … j'ai eu une discussion avec mon patron … il m'a ouvert les yeux. Avec Charlotte, nous avons décidé de passer à autre chose, de changer de vie et d'oublier le passé. »

Willy sembla se décomposer en entendant cela. Carlie voulait-elle dire que sa sœur et elle allaient partir ? Tout oublier, même la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Vous allez partir ? » réussit-il à articuler.

« Non pourq … oh … Vous avez cru que nous allions quitter la ville pour nous installer ailleurs ? »

« Vous venez de dire que vous alliez changer de vie toutes les deux. Cela veut certainement dire quitter votre petite maison … » supposa Willy, fataliste.

« Non … enfin oui … ce que je veux dire c'est que … nous serions plus que ravies d'accepter votre proposition … » débita-t-elle.

Willy sembla recommencer à respirer après cela. Il pensait vraiment qu'elles voulaient partir loin d'ici, et qu'il ne les reverrait plus. L'espace d'un instant il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait perdre Carlie une seconde fois, mais qu'en plus d'elle, Charlotte aussi quitterait sa vie. Son cœur avait commencé à lui faire mal, avant de finalement bondir dans sa poitrine, comblé de bonheur.

« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! J'ai même mis au point un système pour pouvoir déplacer votre maison dans la chocolaterie si vous le voulez ! »

Carlie fut profondément touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire : il s'était creusé la tête pour trouver une solution à leur problème, ce qui signifiait en premier lieu qu'il avait pensé à elles, et en second lieu qu'il tenait vraiment à leur venue dans la chocolaterie, et à ce qu'elles soient comblées.

« Merci Willy, vraiment … vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche. Mais nous avons pris la décision de complètement tourner la page, ce qui inclus de quitter notre petite maison. Nous voulons laisser un maximum de choses derrière nous. Les deux dernières années ont été très dures, et nous voulons simplement tout effacer de notre mémoire, pour uniquement garder les bons souvenirs. Nous devons maintenant nous créer un nouveau « chez nous », pour y construire de nouveaux souvenirs … avec vous … »

Sans plus y réfléchir, Willy attrapa la taille de Carlie pour venir la coller à lui, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume : celui-ci témoignait du manque qu'il avait ressenti, et de la passion naissante en lui. Carlie fut d'abord choquée que Willy prenne une telle liberté en pleine rue, au milieu de tant de personnes, mais ne se posa pas plus longtemps de questions, et lui répondit en s'accrochant à son cou. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait été capable de savoir combien de temps ils étaient restés à s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un peu, ils se regardèrent mutuellement dans les yeux, et eurent le même petit rire qui leur échappa, entre la joie et le léger embarras. La petite bulle qu'ils s'étaient créés éclata lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un applaudir de l'autre côté de la rue : Charlotte n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et semblait bondir de joie. Elle se mit à courir dans leur direction, et fut interceptée par Willy, qui la souleva dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne put dissimuler sa surprise lorsque la petite lui claqua un bisou sur la joue, avant de finalement lui répondre par son plus beau sourire. Même s'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de proximité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux : se sentir aimé, que ce soit par Carlie ou Charlotte le faisait se sentir … bien … accompli … heureux tout simplement. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas toutes ces années ! Mais sans s'en rendre compte, il lui manquait tout de même quelque chose. Il ne le savait pas auparavant, mais maintenant il ne pourrait plus vivre sans cela.

Willy reposa la petite au sol, et dans un geste hésitant, saisit la main de Carlie dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts. Il passa doucement sa main libre sur le haut du crâne de Charlotte, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente oubliée entre eux deux.

« Je vous emmène ? demanda-t-il.


	25. Chapter 25

Les deux filles lui répondirent par un sourire, et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas, ensemble vers le grand ascenseur de verre. Carlie pensait ne plus jamais revoir Willy, ni remonter dans cet ascenseur, c'est donc avec émotion qu'elle y alla, se rapprochant du chocolatier qui, elle l'espérait, la retiendrait lorsqu'elle perdrait de nouveau l'équilibre. Et effectivement c'est ce qu'il fit. Cette fois-ci, Willy « gara » son moyen de transport devant la maison, puis suivit les filles à l'intérieur. Charlotte se précipita à l'étage pour rassembler ses quelques possessions, pressée de retourner dans la chocolaterie. Carlie par contre, s'approcha doucement d'un meuble et se saisit d'une photo dans un cadre. Elle semblait nostalgique, et perdue dans des pensées très lointaines. Ayant repéré son attitude, Willy s'approcha doucement d'elle, hésitant, puis passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, ce à quoi elle répondit en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je comprends maintenant d'où vous vient une telle beauté … votre mère était très belle, et vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »

Carlie ne put retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Willy avait beau avoir passé des années isolé de tout contact humain, il savait tout de même comment s'y prendre pour la faire rougir de la sorte.

« Et vos parents ? Pourquoi ne les voyez-vous plus ? » se risqua-t-elle.

Le visage de Willy sembla perdre toute trace de bonheur, ses yeux étaient perdus au loin.

« Willy ? »

« Je ne … je n'ai … non. Ma mère … je ne l'ai pas connue, elle est morte en me donnant la vie. Mon père, était dentiste, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis … 25 ans à peu près … il était très dur avec moi, il m'a empêché de vivre ma passion pour la confiserie, il m'interdisait de manger quoi que ce soit qui contienne du sucre. Je suis partie de chez moi et ... quand j'ai essayé de revenir il n'était plus là. »

« C'était il y a longtemps … les choses doivent être différentes depuis … il est forcément fier de ta réussite … Tu devrais essayer d'aller le voir … lui parler et essayer de comprendre … peut-être qu'après tu ne ferais plus de blocages sur le mot « parents » … » dit-elle en passant doucement sa main sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas Carlie … je crois que je n'en ai pas trop envie … il voulait m'empêcher de suivre mon rêve et ma passion … »

« Il ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de l'importance que ça avait pour toi … » Willy sourit en constatant la bonté qui émanait de la jeune fille. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa, avant de continuer.

« Même au-delà de ça … il m'avait posé un appareil dentaire énorme … sans se soucier de savoir si ça aurait un impact sur mes relations aux enfants de mon âge … c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais eu d'ami … »

« Nous sommes là maintenant avec Charlotte … Et bien souvent, quand les parents sont aussi stricts, c'est parce qu'ils cherchent à vous protéger parce qu'ils vous aiment … même s'ils ne s'y prennent pas bien … Moi-même je protège beaucoup trop Charlotte. J'ai mes raisons bien sûr, mais ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de contact avec d'autres personnes … j'ai simplement peur que quelqu'un la blesse, lui fasse une remarque désagréable ou je ne sais quoi … Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'envisager les choses de cette façon après tant d'années … mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi … »

Carlie n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à tutoyer Willy depuis le début de leur conversation, trop prise dans son propre raisonnement, et elle fut encore plus distraite lorsque le chocolatier s'approcha d'elle, et plaça sa main sur sa joue, tout en l'écoutant attentivement (bien qu'il redoutât ce qu'elle allait lui demander).

« Nous avons tous les deux ce que l'autre n'a pas … en quelques sortes … tu as encore un père alors que je n'ai plus de parents, je suis « libérée » de toute autorité parentale, alors que toi tu sais que ton père est toujours là, en vie. Alors j'aimerais que tu ailles le voir au moins une fois … pour moi … parce que je ne reverrais plus jamais mes parents, et parce que je connais le poids que laissent les mots que l'on n'a pas dit à ses proches une fois qu'il est trop tard. Qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs … ils laissent un poids sur la conscience, qui ne sera jamais soulagé. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire à mon père … il est sorti de ma vie depuis longtemps … »

« Mais tu y penses encore … je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose que moi … du moins, je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai essayé de t'aider … »

« J'accepte à une condition … »

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas y aller seul … venez avec moi, toutes les deux … »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas être seul face à lui ? Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'intimité … »

« Non … Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire sans vous … »

Charlotte, qui jusque-là avait été très occupée à choisir ce qu'elle allait emmener, descendit les escaliers, un sac à la main, seulement pour voir que Willy et sa sœur étaient (encore) en train de s'embrasser …

« Hum hum … » fit la petite.

« Chacha je vais finir par croire que tu ne donnes de la voix que quand ça t'arrange … Tu es prête ? »

« Oui ! » murmura fièrement Charlotte.

« Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires mais … je veux emporter le minimum … je pense que notre nouvelle vie commence par faire un grand tri … »

Et effectivement, Carlie quitta la maison avec très peu de choses : quelques vêtements (même si Willy leur avait promis qu'elles en auraient des nouveaux) et quelques photos de ses parents et grand-parents.


	26. Chapter 26

L'installation à la chocolaterie fut rapide pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Charlotte et Carlie étaient émerveillées par les appartements, à l'image du reste de la chocolaterie : incroyables ! Chacune avait désormais son espace personnel, avec toutefois un salon commun aux trois habitants de la fabrique (hormis les Oompa-Loompas et les animaux bien sûr). Alors que la petite continuait d'explorer chaque recoin de sa pièce, Carlie s'approcha timidement de Willy, installé dans un canapé, de dos par rapport à elle. La proximité qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant la visite étaient surement due à l'euphorie du jour, mais maintenant que sa sœur et elle étaient là, que leur vie avait pris un tournant et que les événements étaient concrets, elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. Tout était allé si vite … Beaucoup d'angoisses se bousculèrent dans sa tête, notamment à propos de sa relation avec Willy … que pouvait-elle en attendre ? Et si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'espérait ? Tout paraissait si facile au moment de la visite, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, si évident. Elle avait confiance en Willy, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur : et si un jour il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Et s'il ne l'aimait plus ? Willy avait passé tant de temps seul qu'il pourrait ne pas apprécier de toujours avoir du monde avec lui … Toutes ces idées lui étaient insupportables. Maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé Willy, elle touchait du doigt son rêve d'avoir une vie bien plus belle que celle qu'elles avaient depuis deux ans sa sœur et elle. Mais si finalement le rêve s'arrêtait là, Carlie aurait tant à perdre qu'il lui était inimaginable que cela arrive. Maintenant que Willy était entré (une seconde fois) dans sa vie, elle était sûre de connaître l'amour, le vrai, celui qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie … elle était certaine d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Willy avait ramené de la couleur dans leurs vies si ternes : grâce à lui Charlotte avait retrouvé la force de parler, elles avaient de nouveau le bonheur d'avoir une famille, et les blessures du cœur de Carlie semblaient guérir en sa présence, bien qu'elles étaient encore fragiles.

Willy s'était installé dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, laissant du temps aux filles pour qu'elles prennent possession des lieux. C'était étrange pour lui de recevoir du monde ici, dans ses quartiers privés. Il allait partager son intimité et son quotidien, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir le dater. Il espérait vraiment que les filles allaient se plaire ici, qu'elles ne regretteraient pas leur choix. Son idée de tickets d'or était quitte ou double : soit il gagnait un successeur, dans ce cas il était rassuré pour l'avenir de sa fabrique et de ses Oompa-Loompas, et ne serait plus jamais seul, soit il perdait une chose importante : l'espoir. Durant le temps entre la visite de la fabrique et aujourd'hui, la vie semblait avoir perdu ses couleurs, comme s'il n'avait plus d'intérêt dans quoi que ce soit. Ses nouvelles créations ne donnaient rien, et il pensait même avoir perdu son intérêt dans la confiserie … ce qui était plutôt absurde pour le grand Willy Wonka. Maintenant que Charlotte et Carlie étaient là, les rayons de soleil semblaient à nouveau pénétrer la fabrique, et les idées fusaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver dans son futur, proche ou lointain, donc pour l'instant il s'autorisait tous les rêves. Le seul danger qui planait désormais au-dessus de sa tête était que les filles ne se plaisent pas ici … la solution de Willy serait donc de faire perdurer la magie de la visite, mais il n'en serait pas capable éternellement : même sa chocolaterie avait ses limites. La seule chose qui pourrait les faire rester à ses côtés était l'amour. Il se sentait capable de leur en donner, mais l'accepterait-elle en retour ?

Finalement Carlie se décida à se rapprocher du fauteuil sur lequel Willy se trouvait. Ce dernier l'entendit approcher, et se retourna. Le silence régnait et aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Willy tendit doucement sa main. La jeune fille l'attrapa, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tout est vraiment parfais » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous le méritez ». La jeune fille ne trouvait rien à répondre, et n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Carlie s'énervait au fond d'elle : cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi réservée et timide. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à être naturelle et spontanée avec lui ?

Ce moment de gêne fut heureusement interrompu par Charlotte qui déboula comme une fusée, et se jeta sur le canapé entre les deux adultes.

« Ça te plait ici Charlotte ? » s'enquit Willy.

« Oui ! » s'exclama la petite fille à voix basse. « Ils sont où tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Je … ne vois plus mon père … depuis longtemps. » La petite sembla attristée par une telle nouvelle.

« Nous pourrions aller le voir maintenant … ça nous permettrait d'apprendre à nous connaître, et tu m'avais promis … » suggéra Carlie.

Willy répondit d'abord d'une petite moue mécontente, avant de finalement céder à la demande de la jeune fille. C'était un mauvais moment à passer, autant le faire maintenant.

Ils quittèrent donc la fabrique de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés : en ascenseur volant. Willy le fit se poser devant une maison sur deux étages, qui paraissait austère. Carlie ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'une personne comme Willy Wonka ait pu grandir dans un tel environnement : il n'y avait aucune couleur, aucune extravagance, rien ne ressemblait à l'homme qu'elle connaissait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne maison » grimaça le chocolatier, comme pour se trouver une excuse pour s'en aller.

Charlotte alla en tête du groupe, et sonna à la porte. Un homme en blouse de médecin et aux cheveux gris ouvrit la porte.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais ça devient urgent » répondit Carlie.

La petite entra à la suite du docteur sans se poser de question, cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Willy, qui semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ce dernier attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put, tant il était stressé. Une fois qu'il fut sur le siège de consultation, Carlie alla rejoindre sa petite sœur qui semblait s'intéresser à un album posé sur un meuble.

En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte que le dentiste avait créé un véritable musée au sujet de son fils : des photos, des coupures de journaux venant du monde entier étaient regroupées dans des cadres et des livres. Elles avaient sous les yeux la preuve que jamais Wilbur Wonka n'avait oublié son fils, et qu'il en était même très fier. Les jeunes filles étaient absorbées dans leurs lectures, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent le docteur parler à Willy.

« Alors, voyons l'étendue des dégâts voulez-vous », commença-t-il.

« Juste ciel, je n'avais jamais vu de prémolaires comme celles-ci depuis … depuis … ». Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer trop fort.

« Willy ? »

« Salut papa »

Père et fils restèrent stoïques dans un premier temps, puis s'enlacèrent maladroitement, avant de finalement trouver du réconfort dans ce contact qui leur était jusqu'à lors inconnu. Après un petit moment, Wilbur Wonka proposa une tasse de thé à ses trois invités, désirant comprendre le lien qui les unissait, ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper ! Il apprit donc que Charlotte Bucket était une des gagnantes des tickets d'or, et également gagnante du grand prix de la fin promis par Willy. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait était sa grande sœur, et toutes les deux venaient d'emménager dans la chocolaterie pour travailler avec lui, pour préparer Charlotte à devenir son successeur. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards de connivence entre son fils et la jeune fille, ainsi que la façon dont Willy la couvait des yeux. Il était clair pour n'importe qui qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux, ce qui ravit Wilbur Wonka. Finalement, c'est avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt que père et fils se quittèrent.


	27. Chapter 27

Une fois de retour dans leurs appartements à la chocolaterie, Charlotte désirait retourner à l'exploration de nouvelles salles. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas de Willy, qui avait une autre idée derrière la tête : il désirait passer un peu de temps seul avec Carlie, tous deux ayant besoin de parler à cœur ouvert. Il appela alors des Oompa-Loompas, afin qu'ils emmènent la petite dans des lieux inconnus, drôles et sans danger pour elle. Au début la grande sœur n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de laisser Charlotte seule dans la fabrique, mais fut convaincue par Willy, qui lui assura qu'elle ne craignait rien avec ses ouvriers. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le chocolatier emmena Carlie sur un fauteuil près du feu. Aucun d'eux n'osait parler, alors désirant briser ce silence qui commençait à être gênant, la jeune fille se saisit d'un journal qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Il s'avéra que les nouvelles qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient plus très fraiches puisqu'il était daté du 2 février. Willy n'y avait d'ailleurs pas prêté attention, et ne savait donc pas que la visite de sa chocolaterie en était le sujet principal. Curieuse de savoir de quoi traitait l'article, Carlie commença sa lecture à voix haute.

« « _Le mystère Wonka a encore frappé_ ! Au lendemain de l'événement qui s'est attiré les regards du monde entier, de nombreuses interrogations subsistent. Tout d'abord, aucun des quatre gagnants connus n'a accepté de témoigner concernant sa journée passée aux côtés de Willy Wonka. Serait-ce en rapport avec l'état dans lequel chacun d'eux est ressorti ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais le plus grand mystère reste sans aucun doute celui de la cinquième gagnante, qui n'a annoncé sa trouvaille à aucun média. Impossible donc de connaître son identité ou ses origines. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas sortie aux côtés des quatre autres enfants ? Nous ne le pensons pas. Rappelons que le chocolatier de renommée internationale avait annoncé un prix spécial pour l'un des élus. Là se trouve peut-être une piste susceptible d'expliquer la disparition de cette inconnue aux cheveux cuivrés. Nous n'aurons probablement jamais de réponses à nos questions, les grilles de la chocolaterie se sont refermées, et qui sait quand elles s'ouvriront de nouveau ? ».

Je ne pensais pas que Charlotte intéressait tant que ça les médias … mais je suis heureuse qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvée, toute cette couverture médiatique ne peut rien apporter de bon ! » enchaîna Carlie quand elle eut terminé sa lecture.

« Je n'ai pas lu les journaux depuis la visite, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils en resteront là … ils en parleront aussi longtemps qu'aucun des enfants n'aura parlé … » répondit distraitement Willy.

Le silence retomba quelques instants, avant que, sans raison apparente, une pensée effleure Carlie.

« Willy … dis-moi franchement … pendant la visite, tu avais tout prévu … » dit-elle en se tournant face à lui.

« Prévu quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Tout ! Les tentations de chaque enfant, les chansons des Oompa-Loompas, les moyens pour les sauver après leur avoir fait peur … »

La seule réponse que Carlie reçu fut le sourire malicieux de Willy : elle était très près de la vérité.

« La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était de te retrouver » fut sa seule réponse.

Willy avait rarement été aussi sérieux qu'en disant cela, il se devait de lui faire comprendre la sincérité de ses sentiments. Leurs yeux s'étaient de nouveau trouvés et ne se quittaient plus, tout comme leurs doigts enlacés.

« Carlie, je … merci de m'avoir forcé la main. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'avais besoin de parler avec mon père, comme je ne voyais pas auparavant que … »

« Que tu avais besoin de ne plus être seul … »

« Comment … ? »

« C'était exactement la même chose pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais à ce point besoin de me détacher de mon passé. Même si maintenant je … je … » Carlie en avait peut-être trop dit à ce moment-là. Pouvait-elle dire à Willy que leur relation lui faisait peur ?

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Willy en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Maintenant que nous sommes là, que va-t-il se passer ? Pour nous ? » Willy sembla réaliser que cette question ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit et mit un temps à l'assimiler.

« Nous pourrions simplement laisser faire le temps ? » proposa-t-il, essayant d'être rassurant, dans ses paroles et son regard.

Le sourire que lui rendit la jeune fille, avant d'aller appuyer sa tête sur son épaule le rassura lui-même sur cette question. Il n'avait pas l'expérience des relations amicales, familiales ou amoureuses, alors le mieux était de laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Chacun d'eux trois devrait finir par trouver sa place.

« Maintenant que tu as fait quelque chose pour moi, j'aimerais moi aussi t'aider » enchaina Willy en appuyant lui-même sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Carlie.

« J'aimerais que tu me parles plus de ta famille, et que l'on aille les visiter ensemble … si tu en as la force bien sûr … »

Carlie mit un temps à réaliser ce que lui proposait Willy. Il lui demandait de l'impliquer dans sa vie, de lui faire une place dans sa famille, et voulait l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux ?

« Tu serais prêt à faire ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

« Pour toi, oui, sans aucune hésitation. » répondit Willy en attrapant le visage de Carlie pour embrasser son front.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant les tombes de la famille Bucket. Willy avait pris Carlie dans ses bras, et faisait tout pour lui manifester son soutien.

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'ils t'auraient tous apprécié. »

« Parle-moi un peu d'eux »

« Grand-père George était le plus grognon de la famille. Il avait le sang chaud et râlait souvent, mais il avait bon cœur. Au fond, c'était la voix de la raison de la famille, et quand il parlait, tout le monde l'écoutait. Grand-mère Georgina a été à ses côtés toute sa vie, et c'est elle qui le temporisait. Ensemble ils se complétaient ! Mais sur la fin, grand-mère perdait un peu la tête, elle ne semblait plus avoir la mesure de ce qui l'entourait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas des fois de dire des choses vraies ! Des fois, elle voyait les choses avant nous … c'est ce qui la rendait attachante. Tous les deux étaient mes grands-parents paternels. Mes grands-parents maternels étaient Joséphine et Joe. Tous les deux étaient très amoureux. Ma grand-mère était le pilier de mon grand-père, toujours là, dans l'ombre, elle savait tout, connaissait tout … Grand-père Joe, lui, était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il avait travaillé pour toi. Je crois même qu'en dehors de sa famille, c'était sa plus grande fierté ! Il nous racontait souvent des histoires à propos de toi, comme si tu étais le héros d'un livre. Il admirait énormément ton travail. Quand j'étais petite, il pouvait passer des heures après avoir terminé le travail, à me parler de tous les chocolats et bonbons de ta boutique. Jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontré ! Ce jour-là, il était euphorique ! Savoir que sa petite fille était allée parler au grand Willy Wonka, et qu'il avait même retenu une de ses idées … Ce jour-là, je suis sûre qu'il l'a gravé dans le marbre ! Il répétait sans arrêt que j'avais un avenir dans la confiserie, il espérait même que j'en viendrai aussi à travailler pour toi. Quand tu as ouvert la chocolaterie, ça a été un jour de fête à la maison, grand-père était encore plus fier qu'avant ! Bien sûr, les choses ont changé avec le temps, mais je pense qu'il voudrait que tu saches qu'il était sans aucun doute ton employé le plus fidèle : quand il a appris que des espions se cachaient parmi eux, il était prêt à mener sa propre enquête. La fermeture de la chocolaterie lui a brisé le cœur. Et il était d'autant plus triste qu'il voyait aussi qu'en grandissant je commençais à oublier que je t'avais rencontré. Même si plus personne ne savait ce que tu devenais, il continuait à te faire vivre en racontant tes histoires. Mes parents … je ne sais pas trop comment je pourrais t'en parler pour leur faire honneur. Pour eux, ça a été le coup de foudre immédiat. En se mariant, ils savaient que la vie allait être dure, mais ils n'ont rien lâché pour autant. Ils ont beaucoup sacrifié pour essayer de nous faire vivre dignement. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais ils ont fait de leur mieux. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas rêver meilleure famille … nous étions unis, on ne pouvait que s'y sentir aimé et en sécurité. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Carlie versait de plus en plus de larmes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Willy la serrait contre lui, voulant la soutenir, lui prouver que désormais il serait là pour elle. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'immensité de la peine de la jeune fille. Il était également impressionné de voir qu'elle parvenait à rester fière et digne malgré ça.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer la peine que vous avez ressenti Charlotte et toi, quand ils sont … partis »

« C'était comme un cauchemar … Nous les avons vu partir les uns après les autres, sans rien pouvoir faire. La grippe était particulièrement vigoureuse cette année-là. C'est mon père qui l'a attrapé le premier, sûrement à l'usine. Dès qu'il a vu arriver les premiers symptômes il a essayé de s'isoler pour ne pas la propager. Il a tenu un bon moment comme ça, mais alors qu'on pensait qu'il était guéri, il a fait une rechute. Entre temps mes grands-parents l'avaient attrapée. Bien sûr, les personnes âgées sont beaucoup plus sensibles à ça, alors ça a été beaucoup plus rapide. Les décès de mes parents et grands-parents se sont joués en quelques jours. En quelques maudits jours, tout était terminé ! Charlotte et moi avons été précipitées dans une chute interminable. D'abord nos grands-parents, notre père, et un peu après, notre mère. Jusqu'au bout elle s'est accrochée, mais sans mon père, une partie de son cœur s'était arrachée. Pendant ces quelques jours, Charlotte ressemblait à un fantôme, elle ne parlait presque pas, et le lendemain du décès de maman, elle était tombée dans son mutisme. Plus rien … Nous avions perdu toute notre famille, et pourtant la vie nous enlevait encore le peu que nous avions ! »

Maintenant Carlie tremblait de rage, alors que les larmes abondaient encore sur ses joues. Elle semblait revivre son passé, comme si elle n'était plus avec Willy, mais loin, trop loin pour qu'il puisse la faire revenir. Comme si elle était piégée dans ses souvenirs. Willy était désemparé devant le récit qu'il venait d'entendre. Un élan de courage, et un sérieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas le poussèrent à s'exprimer.

« Carlie, tu n'es plus seule désormais. Vous n'êtes plus seules. Les douleurs ne disparaissent jamais, mais ensemble nous avancerons. Je te promets que dans quelques temps tu seras plus en paix avec ton passé. »

La jeune fille semblait être revenue à elle, et regardait Willy, toujours avec cet air de désespoir sur le visage.

« Merci de t'être ouverte à moi de la sorte, de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus belle marque de confiance de ta part que celle-ci. »

Pour toute réponse, Carlie se serra contre Willy, désespérément à la recherche du soutien et de l'amour dont elle avait besoin, et qu'il lui avait implicitement promis.

POV Carlie.

Je ne pouvais pas exprimer le soulagement que j'avais ressenti en me confiant à Willy. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'autant d'écoute et de sérieux. Mais il avait été tout simplement parfait.

A ce moment-là je ne le savais pas encore, mais lui et moi nous étions véritablement trouvés. Nous allions mutuellement nous aider à nous reconstruire. Il allait m'aider à terminer mon deuil, et j'allais l'aider à faire la paix avec son passé. Notre avenir était désormais tracé : dans quelques temps, nous vivrons tous les trois heureux. Notre vie allait être simple : nous travaillerions ensemble, dans la chocolaterie, à nous assurer que tout se passait bien, et en parallèle nous inventerions des confiseries toujours plus folles les unes que les autres. Et enfin, Charlotte et moi n'aurions plus à nous préoccuper du futur, car il serait certain qu'il serait aux côtés de Willy.

Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand ascenseur de verre, qui nous ramènerait auprès de Charlotte, entre les murs sécurisant de la chocolaterie. J'étais désormais rassurée : même si tout n'était pas résolu, je pouvais percevoir une lumière au bout du tunnel, dont je ne m'étais aperçue de l'existence que quelques jours auparavant.

A l'aube de ma nouvelle vie se tut la discorde. Le plaisir simple d'un cœur en paix remplaça les tortueuses vertus du silence et de la solitude.

Une chose était claire : notre vie dehors était terminée, notre place n'y était plus. Quelque chose de nouveau nous attendait à la chocolaterie. Une toute autre vie, hors des sentiers battus, et surtout émancipée des lois qui régissaient nos vies. C'était un recommencement, tout était à faire. Nous allions poser nous-mêmes nos limites, et distinguer ce qui était possible de ce qui ne l'était pas. Et surtout, nous allions nous reconstruire, à trois. Chacun de nous avait ses démons, et c'est main dans la main que nous allions avancer. Ensemble nous adoucirons nos peines, panserons nos blessures, et construirons notre avenir.


	28. Épilogue

Carlie était dans la salle des inventions, travaillant sur un nouveau projet. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas vraiment concentrée, comme perdue dans de lointaines pensées. Et en effet, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle repensait à l'une de ses premières nuits à la chocolaterie, un léger sourire aux lèvres. A l'époque elle n'avait pas encore vraiment ses marques…

 _C'était une nuit d'orage, ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle était alors sortie de sa chambre, espérant trouver du réconfort auprès de Charlotte. Malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci dormait comme un bébé, étendue de tout son long sur son lit. Elle s'était donc retrouvée à errer seule dans le salon commun, jusqu'à ce que l'orage se fasse encore plus impressionnant, et qu'elle ait le besoin impératif d'être auprès de quelqu'un. C'est donc sans plus y réfléchir qu'elle alla toquer à la porte de Willy, ne sachant cependant pas trop ce qu'elle en attendait. Il lui avait ouvert, à moitié endormi. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec lui, elle s'était vraiment demandée pourquoi elle avait fait ça : ces derniers jours il s'étaient rapprochés, il était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore osé faire le premier pas, et avouer clairement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

 _« Willy je … je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne supporte pas l'orage … est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi cette nuit ? » avait-elle demandée timidement, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux._

 _Willy ne put retenir son sourire en la voyant agir de la sorte, et pour seule réponse à sa requête, il l'attrapa délicatement par la taille, et l'emmena avec lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte qu'il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant : la situation était inédite et … embarrassante au plus haut point._

 _« Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans le lit, je vais dormir dans un de mes fauteuils » lui dit-il dans un sourire, en se dirigeant donc vers l'endroit en question._

 _« NON ! » s'écria-t-elle spontanément, sans pouvoir se contrôler. « Je … je ne veux pas te priver de ton lit, et … j'ai besoin de toi … »._

 _Willy fut incapable de retenir son sourire face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Au sens évident : là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un parce que l'orage lui faisait trop peur mais aussi au sens caché : elle avait commencé à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas besoin de n'importe qui, mais de lui auprès d'elle. Il attrapa alors son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais une peur comme celle-ci » dit-il dans un petit rire._

 _« Eh ça ne se contrôle pas ces choses-là ! » rigola-t-elle._

 _Pour toute réponse, Willy embrassa son front, avant de l'emmener vers son lit, où il la laissa s'allonger en première. A peine fut il sous les couvertures qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne vienne s'accrocher à Willy, en cachant son nez dans son cou, comme si elle désirait disparaitre. Son comportement le fit rire, mais il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, et fit de son mieux pour la rassurer. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, bien, tout simplement._

Carlie sursauta en sentant deux bras venir l'enlacer, et deux mains se poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Willy commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en savourant la sensation de ses mains protégeant leur enfant.

« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais être totalement déconcentrée et rater ce que j'essaye de faire. » rigola-t-elle tout en joignant ses mains à celles du chocolatier.

« Oh tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, ça fait un moment que je t'observe et tu ne semblais pas très investie dans ce que tu faisais. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non tout va très bien » le rassura-t-elle en s'appuyant totalement contre lui, calant sa tête dans son cou. « Je repensais simplement à la première nuit où nous avons dormi ensemble, celle de l'orage … ».

Willy s'apprêtait à répondre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite voix fluette se mettre à crier.

« Ça y est j'ai réussi ! Ça marche ! ».

La petite fille arriva en courant vers eux, les yeux pleins d'excitation, et se jeta dans les bras de Willy qui la porta pour l'amener à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi mon cœur ? » demanda Carlie.

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire voler mes petits cerfs-volants à la framboise grâce à la ficelle en réglisse » raconta-t-elle toujours aussi excitée.

« Tu vas nous montrer ? J'ai envie de voir ça. » répondit Carlie en l'embrassant.

La petite repartit en courant de là où elle venait, alors que Willy et Carlie suivaient plus tranquillement, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

« Elle est incroyable » s'émerveilla Carlie, « à 8 ans elle a déjà hérité de toute ta passion et de ton talent ».

« Candice ira sûrement bien plus loin que moi, mais c'est parce que tu lui as transmis ton courage, ton obstination et ta force. Et tu avais le même âge qu'elle lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, et que tu m'as suggéré tes premières brillantes idées, elle tient ça de toi ».

« Regardez » commença Candice, « grâce à ce procédé, j'ai raccordé le bonbon à la framboise, et … » durant tout le temps de ses explications, les parents ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer leur fille. Elle était pleine de vie, et avait hérité du meilleur de chacun d'eux. Ils l'avaient eu très rapidement, à peine un an après l'arrivée des filles à la chocolaterie. Au début, Willy avait été sous le choc : quelques mois auparavant il n'aurait jamais cru être amoureux, alors avoir un enfant ... c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ! Mais finalement, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés quand il avait croisé le regard violet de sa petite Candice. Elle était le troisième rayon de soleil de sa vie désormais, son sourire guérissait tous ses maux. Son père aussi en était fou, l'homme se faisait plus vieux désormais, mais venait les voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Il essayait toujours de se racheter en donnant le meilleur de lui-même pour sa petite-fille. Maintenant, Carlie et Willy attendaient impatiemment la naissance de leur deuxième enfant. Ils ne feraient rien pour le forcer à partager leur passion du chocolat, ils faisaient tout pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de leurs enfances respectives, et être les meilleurs parents possibles.

« C'est génial ma chérie, tu as bien travaillé. » commença Carlie, « Maintenant nous devrions aller nous préparer, je vous rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous en ville pour que Charlotte nous présente son petit copain ce soir … ».

Candice partit en courant devant eux, alors que Willy tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer une grimace, ce qui fit rire sa compagne. Il aimait Charlotte comme sa petite sœur, ou plutôt, il considérait la jeune fille comme sa sœur, et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé ce garçon, qu'elle fréquentait depuis presque deux ans, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la surprotéger et d'être méfiant envers quiconque l'approchait : il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal … Après tout, c'est le rôle des grands frères de protéger leurs petites sœurs … En pensant à cela, Willy ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il était désormais pire que Carlie lors de la visite de la chocolaterie ! C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il serait maintenant incapable de vivre sans l'une de ses trois princesses, et faisait tout pour que leurs vies soient les plus belles possible. Et ça risquait de ne pas aller en s'améliorant avec l'arrivée prochaine de son futur enfant …


End file.
